Jinchuuriki Detective
by Sierra Vuc
Summary: Chapter 13 UPDATE! Jinchuuriki Detective! Inilah lanjutan aksi dari Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji dan Sakura yang memecahkan kasus kematian Arashi. No Yaoi. Fem!Naru Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Mistery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, **Fem Naru**, No Yaoi, Typo's, Membingungkan, Gaje, dll

Don't Like, Don't Read...

.

.

.

_"Hei, tunggu.. kau mau pergi kemana?"_

_"Jangan mengikutiku!"_

Klik

_"Pelaku telah tertangkap dan polisi..."_

Klik

_"Kini dikabarkan penyanyi senior..."_

Klik

_"Aishiteru..."_

Klik

.

"Gaara, kau mau merusak TV, huh?"

Seorang yang di panggil langsung melemparkan remot yang sedari tadi dipencetnya ke meja hingga menghasilkan suara yang keras.

"Sekarang kau mau merusak remotnya, juga meja?"

"Ck, berisik Neji."

Pemuda berambut merah itu kini membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dan Neji pun ikut menyamankan dirinya di samping Gaara, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Membosankan," suara Gaara kembali membuat Neji memperlihatkan lavendernya.

.

"Haaaahh, hari ini panas sekali," seru seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang yang langsung mengambil tempat di sofa yg masih kosong dengan membawa sebuah botol air.

"Suara cemprengmu itu membuat suasana makin panas, Dobe."

Kini sang pemuda tampan bermata onyx ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Teme, aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu."

"Hn."

Kedua orang tadi adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang gadis berambut pirang dan Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut onyx.

"Hei, kalian... Daripada bersantai seperti itu, lebih baik bantu aku membereskan ini," kata seorang gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda yang tengah berkacak pinggang melihat keempat rekannya.

"Aku sedang bekerja keras, Sakura."

"Tidur-tiduran begini kau bilang bekerja keras, Gaara?"

"Ya, aku sedang bekerja keras melawan kebosanan ini."

"Jangan bercanda, Gaara!"

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda, hm?"

"Kau mau ku bunuh dengan cara apa, Gaara?"

Ketiga orang lainnya yang menyaksikan perdebatan itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, adapun Sasuke yang menanggapinya dengan mendecih.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua makin serasi saja."

Neji sukses mendapat hadiah sebuah botol air milik Naruto yang dilempar Gaara tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Gaara, kau tidak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali," gerutu Neji sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Hn."

"Hoho.. setelah setahun lebih kita bersama, sepertinya trendmark-mu itu sudah populer, Teme?"

Sasuke langsung saja menjitak kepala Naruto yang ada disebelahnya.

.

**[Naruto POV]**

Yah seperti inilah keadaan di rumah setiap hari, pasti ada keributan antara aku, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, dan Neji. Kami telah tinggal bersama sudah satu tahun lebih. Kenapa? Itu karena kami tergabung sebagai sebuah kelompok yang bertugas untuk menyelesaikan sebuah perkara.

Jinchuuriki Dective itulah kami.

Walaupun kami masih muda –dan aku yang paling muda dari yang lain- tapi kalau sudah dalam penyelidikan kami akan serius dan profesional.

Baiklah sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan para anggota Jinchuuriki Detective.

Aku.. Uzumaki Naruto berumur 16 tahun, anggota termuda dalam Jinchuruki Detective. Aku ikut bergabung saat terjadi sebuah kasus yang membuat kedua orang tuaku terbunuh.

Saat itu Jinchuuriki Detective masihlah beranggotakan 4 orang dan mereka diminta oleh Tsunade-baachan untuk menangani apa yang menimpa keluargaku. Aku yang merasa marah, sangat ingin ikut mengungkap siapa pelaku di balik pembunuhan kedua orang tuaku.

Dan akhirnya baa-chan malah menyuruhku masuk kedalam Jinchuuriki Detective setelah melihat kemampuanku.

Tsunade baa-chan adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas Jinchuuriki Detective. Ya beliaulah yang mendirikan grup ini dari awal mula berhasil mendapatkan Gaara, Sasuke, Neji dan Sakura dalam sebuah audisi. Audisi tersebut tidaklah mudah, banyak sekali tes yang memusingkan kepala di dalamnya, karena semua tes itu mengerahkan kemapuan analisis otak mereka yang memang harus di atas rata-rata. Dari 72 orang yang mendaftar hanya terpilih 4 orang untuk masuk Jinchuuriki Detective ini. Yang tak lain adalah :

**Sabaku No Gaara**

Gaara adalah ketua dalam Jinchuuriki Detective. Berumur 18 tahun, berwajah tampan, cool,kalem, tenang, juga irit bicara. Gaara sangat benci saat-saat dimana dirinya merasa bosan. Dan kalau dia sudah merasa bosan, jangan harap untuk menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu ataupun mengganggunya, karena pada saat itu mood-nya sedang sangat buruk.

Aku menyukai Gaara dan Gaara pun juga menyayangiku. Tapi itu hanyalah sebatas kakak-beradik. Dan sebagai kakak Gaara termasuk sebagai kakak yang posesif juga protektif.

Gaara sangat ahli dalam menganalisis keadaan. Hanya dengan melihat dan merasakan suasana di sebuah ruangan, Gaara langsung dapat mengetehui hal-hal yang terjadi termasuk saat bahaya mengancam. Kemampuan Gaara yang bisa dibilang hanya mengandalkan firasat itu tak bisa diremehkan.

**Haruno Sakura**

Sakura seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun yang anggun dan cantik, tapi dibalik keanggunan itu dia juga bersifat tegas. Sakura juga yang menjadi 'ibu rumah tangga'. Semua urusan rumah mulai dari memasak, mencuci, beres-beres, dan lain-lain menjadi tugasnya sehari-hari.

Aku ?

Entahlah, aku tak punya kemampuan dalam hal mengurus rumah. Semua akan menjadi makin berantakan kalau aku yang mengambil alih pekerjaan Sakura.

Sakura menjadi pengontrol tindakan kami dalam penyelidikan agar kami tidak melakukan suatu hal diluar batas yang dapat membahayakan keselamatan kami. Kemampuannya dalam menyeldiki kasus terletak pada pemecahan masalah. Sakura sangat ahli dalam merangkai dan merumuskan setiap hasil penyelidikan.

**Hyuga Neji**

Neji berumur 19 tahun. Seorang pemuda yang lembut, pengertian, sabar dan baik hati. Dan aku merasa sangat tenang bila berada di dekatnya. Aku pun dapat bermanja-manja sesuka hatiku, juga meminta pembelaan apabila Gaara dan Sasuke memarahiku karena ulahku yang ceroboh.

Neji ahli dalam teknologi. Berbagai macam alat elektonik canggih yang dapat memanjakkannya sangat lengkap di dalam kamarnya. Semua alat penyelidikan pun Neji yang menyiapkannya. Tidak hanya dalam hal teknologi, Neji juga memiliki kemampuan berupa penglihatan yang baik. Dari sudut ke sudut sebuah ruangan selalu dicermatinya dengan baik. "Hal sekecil apapun dapat berarti" itulah kata-kata yang sering diungkapkannya saat kami telah bosan mencermati sebuah ruangan dan meminta padanya untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke, berumur 18 tahun. Di anugerahi wajah yang sangat tampan, namun diberikan sifat yang sangat sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja mencari masalah denganku, setiap hari tak ada kata damai untuk kami berdua. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menyukai dirinya yang brengsek itu.

Sasuke termasuk ke dalam orang yang bermuka dua. Kau tahu, di depan orang banyak dia selalu memasang wajah kalem, cool, stoic dan teman-teman sejenisnya. Tapi kalau sudah berkumpul berlima, Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat 'gila'.

Sasuke sangat pintar dalam hal apapun. Dan jangan lagi tanyakan kemampuannya dalam penyelidikan. Sasuke dapat menjadi pion terpenting di Jinchuuriki detective ini

**[End Naruto POV]**

.

Terdengar sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali dengan keras dari arah ruang tamu. Dan kini tampaklah seorang wanita berumur 50 tahunan yang masih terlihat muda dan sangat cantik, juga dibelakangnya berdiri sang asisten yang tengah membungkukkan badan memberi salam dan hormat.

"Wah wah. Kalian sedang bersantai rupanya. Apa aku mengganggu?," tanya wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

Kelima orang yang kedatangan tamu spesial itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi bosan, kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara yang tetap pada ekspresi stoic mereka.

"Mau apa lagi baa-chan kesini?," tanya Naruto dengan sangat tidak antusias.

"Hei hei, aku kemari membawa kabar baik untuk kalian."

"Kabar baik apa, Tsunade-sama?," tanya Sakura yang langsung mempersilahkan tamu mereka untuk duduk.

"Kuharap kali ini benar-benar kabar baik."

"Kuharap kami tidak berakhir dengan uang yang habis."

"Kuharap tidak membosankan."

Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara ikut menimpali perkataan Tsunade.

"Tenang saja, ini benar-benar kabar baik, Sasuke. Kalian tidak akan kehabisan uang, aku jamin itu Neji dan tentu akan membunuh kebosananmu, Gaara."

"Lalu, apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit antusias.

Tsunade mengipaskan telapak tangannya pada lehernya lalu mengusap kening.

"Em, kurasa udara panas membuat tenggorokanku kering."

Perkataan Tsunade barusan berhasil membuat kelima orang yang tengah 'penasaran' itu mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Baiklah akan kubuatkan minuman."

Sakura langsung berlari ke arah dapur dan semenit kemudian kembali menampakkan dirinya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Jangan memulai pembicaraan tanpa aku!"

Setelah menyampaikan pesannya, Sakura kembali melesat pergi. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura kembali membawa dua gelas berisi cola di atas nampan.

"Sakura-nee, kukira kau akan membawakan untuk kami juga," Naruto protes karena Sakura hanya membawa dua gelas minuman sementara dirinya tengah kehausan.

"Kalian mau? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Selama setahun ita bersama, sepertinya bodohmu itu telah menular, Dobe."

"Temeeeeee."

Tangan Naruto menggapai bantal kursi terdekat dan langsung menghantamkannya ke wajah tampan milik sang Uchiha.

.

"Kau tidak lupa membawa surat permohonannya kan, Shizune?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade pada asistennya menghentikan keributan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu saja Tsunade-san," jawab Shizune sembari membuka tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dan memberikannya kepada Tsunade.

Sakura datang membawa 5 gelas cola dan menaruhnya di meja,, lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"Baiklah aku akan memulainya."

Wajah Tsunade yang berubah menjadi serius membuat suasana menjadi serius pula.

Tsunade menaruh amplop yang di pegangnya ke meja lalu mendorongnya hingga amplop tersebut sampai ke hadapan Gaara.

"Gaara, bacalah."

Gaara membuka amplopnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berukuran A4 .

Naruto dan Neji yang masing-masing ada di sisi kanan dan kiri Gaara menggeser posisi duduk mereka mencoba 'mengintip' apa isi yang ada dalam selembar kertas tersebut.

Setelah membaca keseluruhan isinya, Gaara kembali meletakkan kertas itu ke atas meja yang langsung disambar oleh Sakura.

"Jadi... bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?"

Ditanya begitu Gaara langsung melirik ke arah temannya satu persatu untuk meminta jawaban juga.

Selembar kertas tadi kini telah berpindah tangan pada Sasuke.

"Ya... kami terima."

"Bagus, Shizune akan menjelaskan detilnya."

Tsunade mengambil minuman yang ada dihadapannya dan menghirupnya.

"Tempat Kejadian Perkara berada di daerah pelosok kota Iwa, tepatnya di sebuah asrama bernama Iwagakure."

"Iwagakure?," Gaara dan Sasuke menanggapi dengan bersamaan dan langsung saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Kalian tahu?," tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput minumannya dengan sedotan.

Tak ada yang membuka suara di antara keduanya dan diambil alih oleh Neji.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan Shizune-san."

"Seperti yang kalian baca, korban bernama Fuma Arashi tinggal di asrama tersebut sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."

Shizune menghela napas dan membalik sebuah buku catatan kecil di tangannya.

"Korban Arashi tinggal bersama lima orang lainnya. Mereka adalah Karin, Ten-Ten, Ino, Deidara, dan Sasori."

Shizune melirik ke arah Gaara saat menyebut nama Sasori yang diketahui adalah sepupu Gaara.

"Sasori-nii? Dia terlibat?," Naruto berseru kaget mendengar seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi fisik korban saat kejadian?," Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai masuk ke dalam penyelidikan.

"Tak ada kerusakan yang berarti selain di bagian belakang kepala yang pecah. Korban Arashi tewas tergeletak tepat di bawah tangga yang menuju lantai 2 asrama tersebut. Dan karena itu polisi menutup kasus ini sebagai kecelakaan yang di akibatkan sang korban terjatuh saat ingin turun ke lantai dasar, juga hanya dengan mengandalkan cahaya bulan dari kaca atap makin menguatkan kesimpulan polisi."

Shizune menyeruput minumannya lalu membalik lagi selembar halaman pada bukunya.

"Kurasa Shika tidak menangani kasus ini," gumam Sakura yang tengah menopang dagu, terlihat di wajahnya kalau gadis cantik ini tengah berpikir keras.

"Ya.. Shikamaru memang tidak turun tangan dalam kasus ini," Tsunade menegakkan posisi duduknya lagi setelah sesaat tadi mencoba menyamankan diri.

"Jadi kalau bukan Shika-nii siapa?."

"Dia adalah anak buahnya Shika, Naruto."

Naruto hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Tidak profesional sekali, bagaimana bisa dia menutup sebuah kasus hanya dengan analisis seperti itu," Sasuke menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya.

"Siapa dia?," Gaara ikut angkat bicara.

"Aku tak tahu."

Tsunade yang tengah angkat bahu itu langsung diberikan deathglare oleh kelima orang Jinchuuriki Detective.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu baa-chan? Yang benar saja..."

"Lalu kalau Tsunade-sama tidak tahu, bagaimana Fuma klien kita bisa meminta bantuan padamu."

"Neji, bukankah tadi di sebutkan oleh Shizune kalau para penghuni disana adalah salah satu sepupu dari kalian."

Neji langsung membungkan menyadari kebodohannya.

"Apa kalian sudah memiliki hasil dari penyelidikan polisi?"

Shizune menggelengkan kepala menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara dan membuat kelima orang tersebut heran.

"Yang benar saja."

Sakura sedikit menenangkan Sasuke yang tengah emosi.

"Baa-chan, kenapa sampai belum memilikinya? Bagaimana kami bisa memulai penyelidikan kalau begini."

"Hei hei, jangan marah padaku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkannya dari pihak kepolisian, tapi mereka tak mau menyerahkannya."

"Apa alasan mereka?"

Gaara terlihat tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terbawa emosi layaknya Sasuke.

"Mereka bilang semua data itu ada di tangan kepala polisi mereka yang menangani kasus itu. Dan saat aku meminta bertemu dengan orang itu, mereka malah mengusirku dengan alasan kepala polisi sedang bertugas di luar kota."

"Semua data? Di pegang olehnya sendiri? Rasanya sangat aneh," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Sudah menghubungi Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru tidak bisa dihubungi sejak klien kalian menghubungiku menghubungiku."

Kini jawaban yang dilontarkan Shizune membuat semua terperangah tak percaya.

"Mencurigakan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan mencurigakan itu, Neji?"

"Sakura, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau mungkin polisi ikut 'bermain' dalam kasus ini?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Jadi kita harus memulai penyelidikan dari nol?"

"Dari nol pun hanya akan mendapatkan hasil nol."

Gaara menatap Sasuke yang baru saja membalas perkataannya.

"Ya, Sasuke benar."

"Sudahlah tenangkan diri kalian dulu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan jadi ku tutup pembicaraan kita sampai disini. Kalian sudah menyetujui kasus ini kan? Kuharap kalian dapat memulainya segera."

Tsunade dan Shizune melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kediaman Jinchuuriki Detective yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak kepergian Tsunade dan Shizune, para Jinchuuriki Detctive masih tetap bertahan dalam posisi masing-masing dan berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Aaarrghh, aku tidak mengerti," teriak Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Baru kali ini kita terkena masalah sebelum penyelidikan."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan melihat wajah ke empat rekannya satu-persatu yang tengah berpikir keras.

Gaara beranjak dari duduknya, "aku akan mencoba menghubungi Shikamaru."

Gaara pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas.

"Kurasa kita tak akan bisa memulai penyelidikan ini kalau tak ada bahan sedikit pun."

"Hn."

"Kuharap Gaara dapat menghubungi Shika."

"Ya, aku pun berharap begitu Nee-chan."

Itulah obrolan terakhir yang diucapkan Neji, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sampai akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri dan kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing.

.

"Temeeee, jangan ambil tomat milikku!"

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali, Dobe? Biasanya kau yang memberikan padaku."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, karena kemarin menjejalkanku dengan tomat-tomat itu, kan aku jadi ketagihan."

"Cih, hanya orang bodoh yang baru menyadari kalau tomat itu enak."

"Temeeeee!"

Lagi..

Acara makan malam ala Jinchuuriki Detective yang dipenuhi oleh keributan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hei kalian berdua diamlah!"

"Neji-nii, teme ituuu."

"Apa, huh? Kau minta pembelaan lagi, Dobe?"

"Sstt, kalian berdua apa tidak sadar kalau master kita sedang serius?"

Naruto dan Sasuke, bahkan Sakura langsung melihat ke arah Gaara yang tengah menopang dagu dengan kedua sikunya bertumpu pada meja.

"Gaara-nii, jangan serius begitu. Nanti cepat tua loh."

Naruto, mengibaskan tanganya didepan wajah Gaara.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mematenkan trendmark-ku satu itu agar tak dijiplak seenaknya tanpa bayar royalti."

Gaara langsung melemparkan deathglarenya pada Sasuke.

"Gaara-nii, ayo makan. Atau mau kusuapi?"

Naruto mengambil sepotong sushi dengan sumpitnya lalu menyuapkannya pada Gaara dan Gaara pun menerima suapan dari Naruto setelah dipaksa beberapa kali.

"Aakh, kalian romantis sekali," teriak Sakura sambil menepuk kedua tanganya.

"Ck, aku cemburu Dobe. Apa kau sudah berpaling dariku? Kau berselingkuh tepat didepan wajahku. Kau tahu hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya,"

"Temeeeee, jangan mulai!"

Gaara mendengus geli melihat keempat rekannya itu.

"Hei hei hei, ternyata master kita tersenyum."

Neji berhasil kembali membuat Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara.

"Benarkah? Ah, andai aku mengambil fotonya, lalu akan ku jual foto itu pada para fansgirl-nya, pasti akan laku keras. Dan uangnya akan kubelanjakan bahan-bahan kebutuhan kita yang sudah menipis."

"Sakura, boleh aku minta bagian?"

"Ah, tentu saja Neji."

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, akan kupastikan kalian berdua tak akan mengikuti penyelidikan lagi.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Gaara barusan membuat Naruto terkekeh, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kedua orang yang terkena ancaman langsung membatu.

Terdengar sebuah dering telpon dan Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah melihat sebuah nama yang ada di layar ponselnya, Gaara langsung menatap ke arah rekannya.

"Shikamaru..." katanya lalu menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan dan membesarkan suaranya agar yang lain dapat mendengar juga.

"_Gaara, ada apa kau menelponku tadi?"_

"Shika-nii, kau mengganggu acara makan malam kami," teriak Naruto dari tempatnya berada.

"_Ah maaf aku mengganggu waktu kalian. Aku sedang sibuk, jadi hanya ini waktu luangku."_

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalian teruskan saja, aku akan bicara dengan Shika," Gaara pun pergi menuju beranda rumah.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, Gaara akhirnya bergabung dengan keempat anggota Jinchuuriki Detective lain yang tengah menunggu informasi 'penting' darinya di ruangan favorit mereka.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di samping Neji.

"Jadi?"

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

><p>Bagaimana pendapatnya?<p>

Anehkah?

Sebenarnya Sierra terinspirasi dari sebuah novel mini (ga tau namanya apa). Novelnya itu berukuran lebih kecil dari ukuran komik. Ceritanya masih punya orang Jepang juga.

Novel itu karya dari _**Hitomi**__** Akino.**_Punya banyak seri yang berbeda-beda, jadi Sierra bingung mau kasih tau judul yang mana.

Menceritakan tentang berbagai macam kasus yang ditangani oleh Detektif Sakurazaki.

Adakah yang pernah membaca novel ini?

.

.

Dan mohon Reviewnya minna...


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, gaje, dll..

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

_Saya, Fuma Sasame... _

_Saya memohon dengan sangat kepada Jinchuuriki Detective untuk bersedia mencari tahu penyebab kematian kakak saya, Fuma Arashi._

_Saya mengajukan permohonan ini karena saya merasa sangat yakin kalau kematian Arashi-nii bukanlah kecelakaan biasa, melainkan pembunuhan._

_Saya juga mohon maaf karena tidak bisa datang menemui kalian untuk masalah ini._

_Untuk pembayarannya, saya akan memberikan berapapun yang kalian minta setelah mengungkap kematian Arashi-nii. Dan saya akan membayar uang muka sebagai jaminannya pada saat kita bertemu._

_Saya mohon untuk ketersediaannya membantu saya._

_Terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan untuk kalian semua._

_Fuma Sasame..._

.

.

.

Sebuah bangunan berlantai 3 yang terlihat sederhana namun indah itu terlihat berdiri tegak menyendiri di sebuah bukit yang terletak di belakang pedesaan Iwa.

Bukit dengan rumput hijau yang luas dihiasi oleh taman bunga beraneka ragam menjadi pemandangan indah bangunan tersebut.

Sebuah jalan lintas mengantarkan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver sampai ke depan bangunan tersebut. Dan keluarlah tiga orang pemuda yang memakai pakaian formal berupa jas lengkap dengan dasinya dan du orang wanita yang memakai kemeja putih dengan lapisan blazer berwarna biru juga rok di atas lutut dengan warna yang senada dengan blazer yang dikenakan. Ketiga pemuda tadi masing-masing memakai jas berwarna putih, biru gelap dan coklat muda.

"Aku menyesal mengenakan pakaian ini."

Sebuah suara yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut merah membuat ketiga rekan lainnya mengangguk.

"Aku mau ganti baju."

Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hei Gaara, jangan curang! Cepat keluar!"

Neji menggedor-gedor kaca mobil dan menyeret paksa Gaara untuk keluar.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Gaara sambil membuka dasinya juga jasnya hingga menyisakan sebuah kemeja lengan pendeknya yang juga berwarna sama.

Gaara melemparkan dengan asal jas dan dasinya ke dalam mobil, dan membuka 2 kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Sakura."

"Apa? Kenapa malah menyalahkanku, Gaara?"

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?"

"Hei, aku hanya menuruti permintaan Naruto."

"Aaahh, aku kan hanya menyampaikan pesan Neji-nii, nee-chan."

Gaara, Sakura dan Naruto kini tengah memberikan tatapan dengan pesan _'ayo jelaskan' _pada Neji.

"Err, itu... aku merasa akan lebih baik kalau Jinchuuriki Detective memakai pakaian formal saat bertugas. Lagipula Sasuke selalu memakainya, kan? Dan kurasa style Sasuke harus kita coba."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan trendmark andalannya yang tengah berdiri menyandar pada mobil dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Sudahlah, pakaian ini tidak buruk kok," kata Sakura yang ikut membuka blazernya dan menyampirkan di pundaknya.

"Di tempat seindah ini? Kita salah kostum, nee-chan."

"Ck, kita kesini untuk penyelidikan, bukan peragaan busana. Ayo masuk!"

Naruto langsung mencibir perkataan Sasuke yang telah berjalan mendahului yang lain untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut.

.

Tak hanya di luar yang terkesan indah, di dalam ruangan pun dapat membuat para anggota Jinchuuriki berdecak kagum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Tapi itu hanya dilakukan oleh Naruto, Sakura, juga Neji.

Sasuke dan Gaara? Tetap kukuh pada ekspresi stoic mereka.

"Selamat datang."

Seorang gadis manis berambut jingga kecoklatan panjang menyambut kedatangan Jinchuuriki Detective. Dan kelima orang yang mendapat sambutan itu pun dengan serempak membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang kesini. Ayo silahkan duduk."

Kelima anggota Jinchuuriki Detective langsung mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing.

"Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot," kata Sakura.

"Tidak kok. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Gadis itu masuk kedalam ruangan dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa minuman juga makanan ringan untuk para tamu kehormatannya.

"Kalian Jinchuuriki Detective?" tanyanya sambil duduk dihadapan kelima orang tersebut.

"Ya," jawab Gaara kalem.

"Aku Fuma Sasame, salam kenal."

"Kau sangat cantik Fuma-san," kata Naruto sambil menopang dagu dan terus memandang wajah gadis didepannya yang tersipu malu.

"Aah, terima kasih. Panggil saja aku Sasame. Umurku baru 16 tahun."

"Kita sama," kata Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak dan menepukkan tangan yang membuat Sasame tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Jinchuuriki Detective masihlah sangat muda."

"Kau kira kami sudah tua begitu?" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu," Sasame menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah-sudah, tak apa kok Sasame," kata Sakura yang mengibaskan tangannya kedepan.

"Oya... aku Naruto, di sampingku ini Neji-nii, lalu Sakure-nee, Gaara-nii, dan Sasuke-teme," kata Naruto yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke dan dibalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Salam kenal," sambung Sakura.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan ketiga pria disini? Mereka masih single lho," kata Naruto dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasame.

"Ah tidak," jawab Sasame malu-malu.

"Ck, tujuan kita kesini untuk penyelidikan, dobe."

"Iya-iya.. aku tahu itu, Teme."

"Gaara, kenapa kau tidak memulainya?" tanya Sakura yang menyikut Gaara disebelahnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya bingung harus memulai darimana."

"Cih."

"Oya, kenapa sepertinya sepi sekali disini? Mana yang lain?," tanya Neji yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Oh.. itu.. mereka semua sedang pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

"APA?" teriak Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Ada yang salah?,"tanya Sasame bingung saat melihat perubahan ekspresi kelima orang didepannya.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Haah, ini membuatku pusing."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasame yang semakin bingung.

"Seharusnya mereka tetap disini. Kami sangat membutuhkan informasi dari mereka semua," kata Neji mewakili.

"Aaah, maafkan aku."

"Apa kau mempunyai nomor telpon mereka semua?" tanya Gaara yang mulai mencari 'ritmenya'.

"Ya ada."

"Bisakah kau hubungi mereka untuk kembali kesini secepatnya?"

Sasame pun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Gaara.

"Apa disekitar sini ada penginapan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasame menggelengkan kepalanya, "penginapan terdekat berjarak 12km dari sini."

"..."

"Kalian bisa tinggal disini. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian," kata Sasame yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Lebih baik kalian beristirahat dulu. Oya, dibelakang asrama ini ada pemandian air panas. Mungkin saja kalian ingin berendam."

Informasi dari Sasame langsung disambut dengan teriakan senang dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ayo, ku antarkan ke kamar kalian."

Sasame bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan yang diikuti oleh kelima Detektif muda itu.

Saat hendak menaiki anak tangga, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung memandang sekeliling ruangan.

"Apa disini tempat kejadiannya?" tanya Gaara dengan sedikit mendongak untuk memandang Sasame yang telah meniti beberapa anak tangga.

"Ya," jawab Sasame dengan raut sedih yang tertara jelas diwajahnya.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu, Gaara?" bisik Sakura saat dirinya tepat berada disebelah Gaara.

"Hn."

Neji yang juga telah menaiki beberapa anak tangga kembali menuruninya. Namun, jalannya dihalangi oleh Naruto yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Naruto minggirlah, aku mau melihat sesuatu."

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Neji.

"Kalian istirahat saja dulu," kata Sasame.

"Ya, penyelidikan kita lakukan besok saja," Naruto ikut menambahi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Naruto."

"Tapi... aku kan lelah, Neji-nii. Kita istirahat dulu ya," Naruto kini mengeluarkan puppyeyes-nya, namun sepertinya Neji tak terpengaruh jurus andalannya itu kali ini.

Naruto yang sebal langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara-nii..." seru Naruto dengan manja.

"Kita istirahat dulu!" perintah sang ketua yang tak mungkin bisa dibantah lagi.

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya pada Gaara yang telah kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasame pun kembali menunjukkan jalan dan meniti anak tangga dengan bentuk siku-siku ini.

Setelah selesai melewati anak tangga, sampailah mereka pada sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi yang lumayan luas yang sepertinya menjadi sebuah ruang keluarga. Terdapat 6 pintu dari 3 sisi dinding ruangan.

Sasame menghidupkan lampu untuk menerangi ruangan.

"Disini kamar kalian, sebelah kanan untuk pria dan sebelah kiri untuk wanita," kata Sasame menunjuk pada kedua pintu yang berada pada sisi dinding sebelah Barat.

"Terima kasih, Sasame," Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama. Kalau ada perlu panggil saja. Dan aku akan memanggil kalian saat makan malam nanti," Sasame membungkukkan badannya dan kembali menuruni anak tangga.

Sakura, Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Kau mau apa, Dobe? Ini kamar pria. Kamarmu ada disebelah," kata Sasuke yang tengah menahan kepala Naruto dengan telapak tangannya saat gadis berambut pirang itu 'salah' masuk kamar.

"Aku hanya mau lihat, Teme. Kau pelit sekali,huuh," gerutu Naruto kesal dan langsung kembali ke kamar sebenarnya.

.

Terlihat, Neji sedang meneliti setiap sudut dari kamar 'barunya', Sasuke tengah melihat-lihat tumpukan buku yang ada di dalam sebuah lemari, dan Gaara tengah duduk bersandar di atas kasurnya.

"Untuk ukuran asrama di daerah terpencil, ini termasuk lumayan..." kata Sasuke yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Lumaya apa maksudmu?," tanya Neji yang kini tengah membongkar isi dari sebuah loker kayu.

Sasuke menarik sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam, yang berjudul 'The Last One', dan mendudukkan dirinya dikasur hingga membuat Gaara sedikit menekuk kakinya.

"Lumayan, untuk menjadi tempat tinggal."

"Gaara, kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?," tanya Neji yang telah beralih pada laci meja disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan sesuatu kalau yang dilakukannya sejak tadi hanya diam saja," cetus Sasuke sambil membalik halaman demi halaman dari buku dalam genggamannya tanpa berniat membacanya sama sekali.

"Ck, tak ada Naruto kau cari ribut denganku, Sasuke,?" tanya Gaara sinis.

Sasuke menutup bukkunya, memutar tubuh hingga berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kenapa kau malah membawa-bawa si Dobe itu?," tanya Sasuke yang tak kalah sinis, hingga keduanya beradu deathglare.

Neji yang melihat kedua rekannya itu langsung melemparkan sebuah gumpalan kertas yang diambilnya dengan asal dari tempat sampah yang terjatuh tepat di tengah-tengah Gaara dan Sasuke.

Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah gumpalan kertas yang dilemparkan Neji. Diambilnya kertas itu dan dibukanya perlahan yang menampilkan sebaris tulisan tangan yang rapih.

'_Tak sabar menanti malam festival kembang api!' _

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung mengambil kertas yang dipegang Gaara hingga kertas tersebut sobek pada bagian ujung bawah.

Gaara beranjak dari kasurnya dan menggapai sebuah bantal yang langsung di hempaskannya ke kepala Sasuke. Gaara pun melarikan dirinya ke luar kamar dan kembali menampakkan dirinya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Neji, kunci mobilmu!," pinta Gaara.

Neji merogoh saku celananya dan langsung melemparkannya pada Gaara yang menangkapnya dengan baik. Gaara pun menutup pintu tepat saat sebuah bantal terhempas akibat lemparan Sasuke yang tidak mengenai 'sasaran'.

.

Gaara melihat sobekan kertas masih berada dalam genggamannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Pemuda berambut merah itu menuruni tangga dan berhenti sejenak saat dirinya kembali merasakan 'sesuatu' di tempat kejadian. Sampai akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju tempat terparkirnya mobil Neji.

Gaara membuka kunci pengaman pada mobil Neji dan membuka bagasi belakang mobil.

"Kalian pikir tanganku ada berapa, huh?," gerutu Gaara saat melihat 5 buah koper berada disana.

"Kenapa kau ngomel-ngomel sendiri begitu?"

Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang menurunkan koper satu persatu, dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"Bantu aku, Sakura," kata Gaara yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Baiklah."

"Kau bawakan punya Naruto juga, aku akan membawa ini," kata Gaara dengan menunjuk ke koper berwarna coklat.

"Lalu itu?," tanya Sakura yang mengarahkan pandangan ke sebuah koper berwarna biru tua.

"Itu punya Sasuke, biarkan saja. Lagipula tanganku cuma dua."

Gaara menarik kedua koper yang dibawanya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Mereka berdua bertengkar lagi, ya?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian langsung berlari mengejar Gaara dengan menarik kopernya dan Naruto.

.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali tempat ini," kata Gaara saat mereka kembali berada di tempat perkara.

"Ada apa?," tanya Sakura bingung saat melihat Gaara menghempaskan kedua koper begitu saja dan berjalan megitari ruangan yang sedikit gelap itu.

"Perasaanku selalu tidak enak bila ada disini."

"Tidak enak? Mungkin itu suatu tanda."

Sakura ikut meletakkan koper yang dibawanya dan ikut melihat-lihat di sekitar ruangan.

Ruangan gelap yang diterangi dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui atap berkaca itu terkesan 'suram' daripada ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Terdapat sebuah buffet panjang di sudut ruangan, dimana terletak bingkai-bingkai foto juga vas bunga berwarna putih kusam yang lumayan besar disana.

Sakura berjalan mendekati buffet tersebut dan mengangkat vas yang berisi banyak bunga yang telah layu itu.

"Vas bunga?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura saat mendengar gumaman gadis itu.

"Kau tertarik dengan vas bunga itu, eh?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan kembali vas bunga tersebut dan beralih pada foto-foto yang ada disana dan membuatnya kembali mengerutkan kening.

"Ini sangat aneh," gumam Sakura lagi.

"Ya."

Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Gaara saat pemuda itu menyetujui tanggapannya.

"Apa maksud tatapanmu itu, Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang merasa 'risih' ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Sakura.

"Kurasa kau mengerti, Gaara," Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke bawah tangga dimana terletak koper-koper yang telah tercampakkan begitu saja.

Sakura kembali mengangkat kedua koper itu menaiki tangga dengan susah payah.

"Hah, kau membawa apa saja sih, Naruto," rutuk Sakura saat dirinya kelelahan mengangkat kedua koper, terutama koper Naruto dengan berat yang berlebih.

Gaara mengambil kedua koper dari tangan Sakura dan mengangkatnya menaiki tangga.

"Ah.. lalu bagaimana dengan bagianmu?"

"Biarkan saja. Kau ambil saja punya Sasuke di depan."

Sakura pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gaara.

Sakura tahu, seorang Gaara tak mungkin mencampakkan temannya sendiri. Buktinya saja dia pun berbaik hati untuk tidak membiarkan koper Sasuke tergeletak begitu saja, meskipun dia tengah kesal dengan si Uchiha itu.

.

Semua anggota Jinchuuriki Detective beserta Sasame tengah menikmati santapan makan malam mereka bersama dalam diam.

"Kau sudah menelpon mereka semua, Sasame?" tanya Gaara yang membuka suara diantara mereka.

"Ya.. sudah, mereka akan kesini secepatnya."

"Gaara, sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan bahas masalah pekerjaan saat makan malam!" kata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Aku sudah selesai," seru Naruto.

"Tumben makanmu cepat, Dobe."

"Ck, aku mau naik... Teme, ayo temani aku!"

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik lengan Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Heeeh, tak akan kubiarkan kalian berdua saja."

Sasuke langsung memberikan deathglare pada Neji yang ikut membuntutinya.

"Kalau kalian berdua ribut siapa yang mau memisahkan, huh?" kata Neji membela diri.

Gaara ikut meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Hiee, tempat ini gelap sekali," kata Naruto yang langsung merangkul lengan Sasuke disebelahnya saat mereka hendak menaiki tangga.

"Ya, mungkin saja Arashi terjatuh, karena memang sangat gelap," seru Neji yang menatap ke kaca atap.

"Tidak, Arashi tidak mungkin mati hanya karena terjatuh dari tangga."

Gaara menggangguk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke, sedangkan Neji hanya memandang bingung ke arah rekannya itu dan masih mencoba mencerna perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Sasuke dan membuat Naruto mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menarik Naruto hingga mereka sampai pada bagian tengah anak tangga yang berbentuk siku itu yang membedakan arah antar keduanya.

"Coba kau berguling dari sini ke bawah, Dobe."

"Dasar Temeee, apa maksudmu, huh?" kata Naruto emosi karena dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ck, kau tidak akan mati kalau hanya terjatuh dari sini ke anak tangga bawah."

"Eh? Kalau begitu dia jatuh dari anak tangga atas," kata Naruto yang menunjuk tangga di sebelah kirinya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, huh? Gunakan otakmu sedikit, Dobe!"

Naruto hanya bisa cemberut menahan kesal di hatinya.

"Kalaupun korban jatuh dari atas, dia tidak akan sampai terjatuh kebawah, Naruto," kata Gaara yang kini telah berada di samping Naruto. "Korban hanya akan terjatuh sampai disini," sambung Gaara saat Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ya, Arashi tidak mungkin terjatuh dari atas kalau posisinya saat tewas ada di bawah tangga," tambah Sasuke.

"Dan Arashi tidak mungkin mati hanya karena terjatuh dari anak tangga yang berjumlah hanya lima buah ini," kata Neji dengan memegang dagunya.

"Arashi tidak mungkin mati karena kecelakaan... dengan kata lain..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Ini benar-benar kasus pembunuhan..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Gomen sedikit m(_,_)m<p>

Sierra benar-benar lagi ga ber-mood bagus saat nulis ini, karena di kejar-kejar untuk membuat sebuah laporan, juga dalam keadaan ga fit..

Chapter ini masih santai dulu ya..

Di chapter depan baru deh seriusan..

.

_Balasan Review.._

**Namikaze nachan **

Makasih ^_^ ini udah di apdet ya..

**Rose**

Romens'a nyelip dikit-dikit aja ya,, hehe

Ini udah di apdet.. makasih ya

**arisatakenouchi**

makasih ya,, aduh jangan panggil senpai, panggil sierra aja..

oke, ini udah di apdet ya

**beyond birthday**

iya Sasuke memang OOC, hehe

ini udah di apdet,, makasih ya

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive**

Makasih,, ini udah di lanjut ya

.

Mohon reviewnya untuk menambah semangat Sierra ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, No Yaoi, Membingungkan, gaje, dll..

.

.

.

"Segar sekali udaranya," ujar Sakura yang tengah menghirup udara pagi hari dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar perbukitan.

"Neji-nii, ambilkan aku bunga itu," pinta Naruto.

"Yang mana?,"

"Itu, yang warna putih di belakang Neji-nii."

Neji memutar tubuhnya dan memetik sebatang bunga yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto dan segera menghampiri gadis yang tengah duduk bersantai di atas rerumputan itu.

"Terima kasih, Neji-nii..." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya meraih bunga yang di sodorkan Neji dan mencium aroma bunga tersebut.

"Iya..." Neji mengacak rambut Naruto dan duduk disebelah adiknya itu.

"Gaara-nii, aku ingin kita tinggal di tempat begini," kata Naruto yang kemudian merajuk pada Gaara yang sedang duduk bersantai dengan bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Nanti... jika gajiku sudah mencapai 5 milyar..."

"Aaahhh,, itu mah masih lama..."

"Ck, jangan minta yang macam-macam, Dobe."

"Ck, berisik, Teme. Aku kan sedang bicara dengan Gaara-nii, bukan denganmu jadi kau diam saja!"

"Hn."

Naruto langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan memukul, mencubit bahkan mencakar si bungsu Uchiha saat dirinya hanya mendapat dua huruf favorit yang diucapkan pemuda di depannya.

"Hentikan, Dobe," Sasuke telah terjatuh dan kini berbaring di atas rumput.

"Tidak akan," Naruto terus saja memukuli Sasuke hingga Sasuke menangkap kedua tangannya yang membuat dirinya kini terdiam dan juga mengakibatkan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mengalir di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa, huh?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan segala pesona sang Uchiha yang baru saja telah memikatnya. Naruto menarik tangannya dan melangkah pergi mendekat pada saorang Sabaku yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Gaara-nii, teme itu..."

Gaara kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar rengekan Naruto.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Dia menggangguku.. lagi.." kata Naruto dengan cemberut.

"Mengganggu? Bukankah kau suka diganggu olehnya?" kata Gaara sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"Aaaahhh, Gaara-nii jangan ikut-ikutan," kata Naruto yang semakin cemberut dan memukul lengan Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang semakin kesal.

"Sakura-nee.. Gaara-mu ini!" teriak Naruto yang membuat jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Gaara langsung menarik kepangan Naruto yang hanya dibalas gadis itu dengan juluran lidah.

"Apa maksudmu, huh... Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan aura hitam pekat.

"Err,, itu... aku hanya bercanda nee-chan..." Naruto mengambil posisi bersiapnya dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung melarikan diri dan Sakura yang ikut mengejarnya.

"Kyaaa.. Neji-nii... tolong aku..."

Naruto masih terus berlari menghindari kejaran dari Sakura.

"Jangan lari kau imouto-ku sayang, ayo kemari..."

"Tidak tidak tidak..."

Naruto menghentikan 'pelariannya' dan bersembunyi di balik badan Neji.

"Neji-nii, tolong aku..."

"Aku tak ikut-ikutan," kata Nejii mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Sakura yang sudah dekat hendak menarik tangan Naruto sebelum akhirnya kegiatannya terhenti karena suara deruman mobil yang memasuki area parkir asrama.

Dua orang pemuda berambut merah dan pirang turun dari mobil.

"Sasori-nii..." teriak Naruto dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berlari kecil ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji pun ikut menghampiri kedua pemuda yang baru tiba itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasori yang mengertukan dahinya.

"Aku bersama Jinchuuriki Detective," kata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya menunjuk ke belakang, ke arah rekan-rekannya.

"Kau? Sekarang bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Sasori yang dihadiahi anggukan dari pemilik mata safir itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Ini kan sedang libur musim panas, lagipula aku juga tetap bersekolah disamping mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini."

"Apa kau tidak lelah, hm?"

"Sepertinya aku harus merekrutmu setelah ini, Sasori," sela Gaara yang membuat Naruto, Sakura dan Neji menaikkan sudut bibir mereka.

"Aku tidak berminat," Sasori mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei hei hei, sepertinya aku diabaikan, un."

Semua mata kini terarah pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang di kuncit satu dan berponytail.

"Aku Deidara, un."

"Sebaiknya kita bicara didalam, ayo masuk," ajak Sasori yang telah berjalan mendahului yang lainnya.

.

Para anggota Jinchuuriki Detective beserta Sasori, Deidara dan Sasame kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Jadi kalian ini detektif, un?" tanya Deidara yang tak percaya pada cerita yang beberapa detik lalu didengarnya dari mulut Sasori.

"Kenapa tak percaya?" tanya Sakura.

"Rasanya aneh melihat detektif semuda kalian."

"Haaah, memang detektif harus tua begitu?" kata Naruto bosan mendengar pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang sama setiap kali mereka bertugas.

"Apa bisa kita mulai sekarang, Gaara?" tanya Neji pada sosok Gaara yang duduk di paling ujung.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau menunggu semuanya datang?" kata Gaara yang malah balik bertanya.

"Itu membuang-buang waktu, Gaara!" seru Sasuke yang tak sabar.

"Setidaknya biarkan Sasori-nii dan Deidara-nii beristirahat dulu, Teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto pun langsung menghadiahi sebuah cubitan pada lengan Sasuke yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

"Sakit, Dobe!"

"Biar," kata Naruto ketus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua akan kupanggil nanti... dan Sasori..."

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Setelah ini aku akan mengintrogasimu... jadi siapkan dirimu..."

"Kau licik, Gaara. Kenapa selalu saja aku yang mendapat bagian pertama?"

"Itu karena kau orang terdekat Gaara-nii, Sasori-nii... hihihi.."

"Huh, lihat saja kau sampai menuduhku yang macam-macam lagi."

"Ck, berisik... Sasori."

Gaara melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu, diikuti Neji, Sakura dan juga Sasuke yang harus menarik paksa Naruto untuk ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menanyakan alibimu terlebih dahulu..."

Sasori menelan ludah saat Gaara memulai introgasi di kamarnya.

"Ku rasa kau tidak perlu penjelasan lagi kan, Sasori?" tanya Sakura.

Ya, mengingat Sasori juga pernah menjadi saksi dari kasus terdahulu Jinchuuriki Detective, yaitu kasus yang melibatkan seluruh keluarga Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa Sasori terlibat disana?

Sasori yang saat itu adalah senpai sekaligus guru privat Naruto datang ke kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki itu yang tentu saja dengan maksud memberikan pembelajaran untuk Naruto.

Namun sial baginya, karena saat itu Sasori menjadi saksi langsung tewasnya suami-istri Minato dan Kushina yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang menggenang di lantai, juga menemukan sosok Naruto tengah menangis ketakutan dengan duduk berlutut di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasori..."

Panggilan pelan dari Sakura menyadarkan dirinya dari kenangan kelam beberapa tahun silam itu.

"Aku yakin, setelah menceritakannya kalian pasti akan memasukkanku ke daftar tersangka lagi," kata Sasori mengerling bosan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tak punya alibi... lagi..." jawabnya lemas yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya, juga Gaara yang tadinya tengah menyiapkan beberapa buku catatan langsung menatap lekat pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hei hei jangan menatapku seperti itu, Gaara."

"Ck, dasar bodoh... apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya, huh?" tanya Gaara yang sedikit emosi.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu dulu..." kata Sasuke yang duduk di atas kasurnya.

Semua mata menatap ke arah Sasuke dan menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya.

"Tentu kau mendapat introgasi dari para polisi, kan?" Sasori memberi anggukan pada Sasuke, "apa kau tahu dari kantor kepolisian mana yang menanganinya waktu itu?"

Sakura menepuk pelan tangannya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Sasuke.

"Yang menangani waktu itu aku tak tahu dari kepolisian mana tapi namanya Mizuki..."

"Mizuki?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ya... sesuai kata Shika, yang menangani kasus ini bukanlah anak buahnya," kata Neji yang menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku yang sudah pernah melihat cara kalian meyelidiki kasus merasa aneh dengan cara kerjanya," seru Sasori.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke penuh perhatian.

"Dia memang mengintrogasi kami semua satu persatu, tapi tak ada satu pun diantara dirinya dan anak buahnya yang memastikan setiap alibi."

"Aku tak mengerti..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari Sasori.

"Um, maksudnya dia tidak memperdulikan alibi kami. Aku yang memang tak punya alibi ini pun dibiarkan begitu saja."

Penjelasan Sasori barusan membuat kelima detektif muda itu harus mengerutkan dahi.

"Aneh," gumam Naruto pelan yang mendapat anggukan dari Sakura disebelahnya.

"Siapa yang menghubungi para polisi itu?" tanya Neji.

"Karin..."

"Bagaimana dengan cara kerja mereka, menurutmu?" kini giliran Sakura mengeluarkan apa yang telah mengganjal dalam pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Cara kerja mereka seperti baru turun lapangan untuk pertama kalinya, bahkan lebih buruk," kata Sasori, "kalian mengerti maksudku,kan?" tanyanya yang membuat kelima anggota Jinchuuriki Detective mengangguk.

"Dan aku lebih menyukai cara kerja kalian dibanding mereka... Ya walaupun aku akan masuk ke dalam daftar tersangka tapi itu lebih baik daripada masalah ini hanya menggantung begitu saja seperti kemarin," ujarnya sambil meyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Kau yakin sekali kami akan memasukkanmu ke dalam _'blacklist' _kami," Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku ini tidak bodoh, Gaara."

"Hm?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menanti penjelasan dari sepupunya itu.

"Kali ini aku tak ada alibi sama sekali, Gaara. Kalau waktu itu masih ada Naruto bersamaku, tapi sekarang..." kata Sasori yang menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menundukkan kepala, "sekarang... kalau polisi-polisi itu benar-benar serius menjalankan tugas mereka, mungkin aku sudah mendekam di dalam penjara saat ini," kata Sasori pelan dan ekspresinya menjadi murung.

"Sasori-nii... tapi kau tidak bersalah, kan?" kata Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan pindah ke sebelah Sasori mencoba menenangkan 'kakaknya' itu.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto lekat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Naruto... kau tahu, kan... Aku tidak mungkin melukai sahabatku sendiri, apalagi sampai membunuhnya."

Tatapan yang diberikan Sasori kini memancarkan cahaya sendunya dan meneteskan sebutir permatanya. Naruto langsung memeluk Sasori saat itu juga mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu, nii-san... Aku tahu..." kata Naruto seraya mengelus punggung Sasori dengan lembut.

"Baru beberapa bulan aku dapat menghilangkan trauma pada kejadian 'itu', tapi kenapa... kenapa aku malah terlibat lagi pada masalah seperti ini."

Naruto ikut melelehkan air matanya dan pikirannya kembali terbang ke kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu, dimana dirinya bersimpuh dengan berlinangan air mata melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dan seseorang yang menariknya menjauh dari kedua mayat itu.

Rasa sesal kembali merayapi dirinya. Naruto menyesal karena saat itu dirinya menuruti perintah kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi membeli bahan makan malam, yang ternyata hanyalah tipu daya orang tuanya untuk mnghindarinya dari bahaya... untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Naruto..." panggil Gaara dan kembali membawa pikiran Naruto ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada.

Naruto menghapus jejak air matanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasori, dan menoleh ke arah Gaara yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan terbawa suasana, mengerti," kata Gaara memperingatkan.

"Ya, maafkan aku, Gaara-nii."

"Ck, dasar cengeng."

"Temeeeee..." Naruto langsung melempar Sasuke dengan bantal kursi yang dapat ditangkapnya dengan baik.

"Sudah-sudah, mari kita lanjutkan," seru Neji yang mencegah terjadinya keributan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasori, kau bisa menceritakannya? Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" tanya Sakura dan membuat Sasori mengangguk.

"Pada malam itu, semua penduduk desa Iwa dan juga kami sedang merayakan festival kembang api di pantai yang tidak jauh dari sini. Arashi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak datang ke sana. Dia merasa tidak enak badan dan kami pun meninggalkannya."

Sasori menghentikan perkataannya untuk mengisi pasokan oksigennya.

"Saat itu firasatku memang tidak enak, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang beberapa jam sebelum acara dimulai, mungkin sekitar pukul 9 malam."

"Apa ada yang mengetahui saat kau pulang?" tanya Neji.

"Ya, aku pamit dengan Ino dan Karin."

"Oke lanjutkan."

"Saat aku pulang, pintu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci, juga lampu-lampu belum dinyalakan. Aku mencari Arashi di kamarnya di lantai 3. Namun tak menemukannya."

Perkataan Sasori barusan sukses membuat Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau naik ke lantai 3, dengan tangga?" tanya Sasuke yang makin penasaran dan kini memposisikan dirinya di samping Gaara.

"Ya."

Dan kini kelima detektif itu merasa pasokan oksigen hilang seketika, karena napas mereka langsung tercekat.

"Jadi..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Lanjutkan, Sasori," pinta Sasuke.

"Dan saat aku kembali turun ke bawah, saat itulah aku melihat Arashi tergeletak di bawah tangga."

"Apa semua ruangan dalam keadaan gelap?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya lantai 1 dan 2... Di lantai 3, lampu ruang utama juga kamar Arashi menyala."

"Kau tidak menghidupkan lampu saat masuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku memang tak terbiasa untuk itu. Aku lebih menyukai gelap daripada terang dengan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan."

"Kau mendengar sebuah suara yang mencurigakan saat itu?" kini giliran Neji bertanya.

"Musik, sebuah musik instrumen dari ponsel Arashi di kamarnya. Karena itu aku langsung menuju kamarnya. Arashi memang menyukai musik-musik instrumen dan memang sering memutarnya."

"Hn, bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya saat itu?"

"Arashi tergeletak dengan posisi terlentang dengan kedua kaki yang sedikit terbuka dan kedua tangannya terjulur ke atas disamping kepala. Dibibir dan hidungnya ada bekas darah, Belakang kepalanya pecah seperti terkena benturan yang keras."

"Ada yang lain?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Neji.

"Apa kau menemukan suatu benda atau apapun itu, yang mencurigakan?" Neji kembali bertanya.

"Sayangnya aku tak menemukan apapun."

"Ada yang ingin kau tambahkan, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke pada sosok yang sedari tadi diam di sebelahnya.

"Tidak."

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini, kami akan memanggilmu lagi nanti apabila ada informasi lain yang kami butuhkan. Kau boleh kembali ketempatmu," Kata Neji menutup introgasinya atas Sasori.

Sasori pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kuharap kalian dapat menemukan pelakunya," ujar Sasori sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

"Kita dapat beberapa poin yang disini," seru Sakura membuka suara saat mereka telah terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Kau sudah mencatatnya kan, Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengangkat sebuah buku pada halaman yang telah terisi penuh oleh tulisan tangan Sakura.

"Mau kita bahas dulu apa langsung memanggil Deidara-nii?" tanya Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kita istirahat sampai jam 2," seru Gaara dan bangkit dari duduknya yang lalu berbaring di atas kasur.

"Berarti tiga jam lagi," kata Sakura yang melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah ya..." teriak Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat keempat rekannya kaget.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Neji.

"Bagaimana dengan sidik jari? Apa tidak ada sidik jari di tubuh korban?"

"Sudah di hapus mungkin, atau pelaku menggunakan sarung tangan," jawab Sakura sambil memeriksa kembali catatannya.

"Umm..." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Jangan paksakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengendap dalam kepalamu, Dobe. Nanti kau tambah bodoh," kata Sasuke yang mengetahui Naruto tengah ragu untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Aku kan sedang berpikir, Teme..." seru Naruto kesal dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Berpikir apa? Awas otakmu meledak karena dipaksakan berpikir," Sasuke kembali mengganggu Naruto. Namun yang diganggu malah tampak murung, bukan karena tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke, melainkan...

"Sasori-nii benar-benar tak punya alibi... Apa kalian akan memasukkannya ke dalam blacklist?" tanya Naruto yang memandang keempat rekannya dengan sedih dan tetera sebuah harapan berisi _'kuharap tidak'_ dalam safirnya.

Dan setetes embun kembali terjatuh dari singgasananya.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sierra udah menyelipkan beberapa poin di atas. Ada yang mau berargumen?

.

Akhir kata sierra ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang udah 'Read' dan sekarang waktu kalian untuk 'Review' ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, gaje, dll..

.

.

.

"Im homeeee, ouh home sweet home ku... aku kembali..." teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan model yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Deidara.

"Ino, kau selalu saja berisik," tegur seorang berambut merah yang berkacamata.

"Rumah ini pasti sepi kalau tak ada aku, Karin."

"Ya ya, terserahmu lah."

"Pada kemana kah penghuni rumah ini?"

Karin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ah itu Sasori, Sasoriii.." Sasori yang tengah berjalan melintasi ruang tamu pun berhenti karena teriakan dari Ino.

"Kalian sudah datang..."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dan kini matanya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"I..tu... Siapa dia?" kata Ino menunjuk orang tersebut.

"Oh, dia Sasuke..."

"Sasuke?"

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyaaaa, tampan sekali..."

Ino langsung berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke dan membuat Sasori juga Karin menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Sasuke-kun," sapa Ino yang membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn?"

Ino terus dan terus menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip karena terpesona oleh wajah tampannya.

"Kalau tak ada urusan aku akan pergi," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang tamu.

"Eeeh, tunggu sebentar..." kata Ino sambil menarik sebelah lengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, huh?"

"Namaku Ino... Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke merasa sangat ingin muntah saat itu juga dan dia pun langsung meninggalkan Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Lagi, Ino kembali menarik lengan Sasuke, bahkan kini langsung memeluk lengannya itu.

"Ck, lepaskan!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu."

"Huh, itu bukan pertanyaan bodoh, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya yang di peluk erat oleh Ino.

"Em, maukah kau jadi pacarku, Sasuke-kun?"

Rasa mual kembali menjalar di perutnya karena mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis yang pikirnya tak tahu sopan santun itu.

"Kalau kau diam itu artinya mau."

"Tidak!" tegas Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kau akan bahagia bersamaku."

'Justru aku akan sangat menderita' batin Sasuke.

"Ck, cepat lepaskan. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk main-main."

"Kalau begitu, jawab dengan serius dong," kata Ino yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Cepat le..."

"Teme," panggil seorang gadis yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan omongannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ino bingung.

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi keluar dari asrama.

"Hei, Dobe..." teriak Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukan Ino yang sempat mengendur.

Sasuke pun mencoba mengejar Naruto, namun tak juga menemukan sosoknya sekalipun dia telah mengelilingi daerah perbukitan yang lumayan luas itu.

"Cih, kemana kau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit frustasi. "... Setidaknya jangan melarikan diri dengan tatapan menyedihkan begitu, dasar bodoh," gerutunya lagi yang teringat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Neji.

Jinchuuriki Detctive kembali bersiap untuk memulai acara introgasi mereka setelah waktu istirahat yang di berikan oleh Gaara.

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga? Ini sudah lewat dari jam 2," kata Sakura yang melirik arloji di tangannya.

"Sasuke, dimana Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Biasanya dia bersamamu," tambah Neji.

"Ck, kalian pikir aku ini bayangannya yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi, huh?"

"Kenapa kau malah jadi marah-marah,"

"Sudahlah Neji... Sasuke sedang PMS..."

Sasuke yang hendak melempar Gaara dengan sebuah bantal langsung terhenti saat pintu terbuka dan masuklah sosok yang telah ditunggu-tunggu.

"Kemana saja, huh... kau, Dobe?" Sasuke kembali menghempaskan bantalnya ke kasur dengan sedikit kasar.

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas pada Sasuke tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Gaara-nii, maaf aku terlambat," kata Naruto dengan membungkukkan badannya pada Gaara.

"Hn, tak apa."

"Hei Dobe, aku bicara padamu," kata Sasuke yang semakin emosi karena Naruto mengacuhkannya.

"Aku hanya ngobrol dengan Sasori-nii tadi," jawabnya pelan dan mengambil tempat di antara Sakura dan Gaara.

"Sakura, tolong panggilkan Deidara," ujar Gaara.

"Baik."

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan ruang introgasi yang tak lain adalah kamar Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura datang bersama Deidara.

"Duduklah," kata Gaara, "Namamu Deidara, umurmu?"

"Sama dengan Sasori, 19 tahun, un."

"Status?"

"Single, un."

Kelima anggota Jinchuuriki Detective langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban 'polos' dari Deidara.

"Err, maksudku status sebagai mahasiswa atau yang lainnya," kata Gaara mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan lebih jelas.

"Ya, aku mahasiswa jurusan seni semester 3, un."

"Jadwal kuliah setiap hari apa?"

"Selasa, Rabu, Kamis... tapi itu tidak menentu, un."

"Ada jam malam?"

"Ya..."

"Pada tanggal 19 Oktober yang lalu, tepatnya hari Rabu, kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Neji menggantikan Gaara.

"Tidak, ada festival disini... Jadi aku meliburkan diri, un."

"Dan pada malam itu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang tetap pada posisi bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela.

"Aku datang ke festival di pantai bersama dengan Ino, Karin dan Sasori, itu sekitar pukul 7 malam, un."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura yang masih disibukkan dengan catatannya.

"Em, mungkin aku hanya berada di sana sekitar 1 jam saja, un."

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku pergi ke sebuah klub malam karena ada janji dengan seseorang, tapi sayangnya dia tidak datang, un," tersirat rasa kecewa di wajah Deidara.

"Siapa Dia?" tanya Gaara.

"Itu privasi, un."

"Privasi? Tak ada yang bersifat privasi disini. Kami berhak tahu segalanya!" tegas Sasuke yang membuat Deidara memamerkan wajah kesalnya.

"Dia itu temanku. Namanya Sai, un."

"Kenapa dia tidak datang?"

"Dia bilang jam kuliahnya di tambah. Dia teman sekelasku, un."

"Sampai jam berapa kau di klub malam itu?" Tanya Neji yang mengambil alih dari Sasuke.

"Tidak lama... hanya sekitar 2 jam, karena setelah itu aku mendapat telpon dari Ino yang mengabarkan kalau Arashi tewas. Dan aku langsung pulang, un."

"Apa yang kau lihat saat itu?"

"Tentu saja aku melihat Arashi yang tewas, un," kata Deidara yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Adakah sesuatu yang mebuatmu curiga saat itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Kurasa tak ada, un."

"Bagaimana sifat Arashi menurutmu?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa lama berdiam diri.

"Arashi orang yang baik, ramah, tapi terkadang dia bodoh, egois dan keras kepala. Beberapa kali aku bertengkar dengannya hanya karena masalah sepele."

"Bagaimana dengan aktifitasnya sehari-hari? Apa saja yang sering dia lakukan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yang paling sering sih, dia sering memutar musik instrumen. Yah, maklum saja dia anak jurusan musik."

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya berjalan dengan baik, juga bagaimana menurutmu tentang hubungannya dengan yang lain?" kata Neji yang kembali membenahi posisi duduknya yang mulai tidak nyaman.

"Ya lumayan baik, dia juga sering bertengkar dengan Sasori. Kalau dengan wanita sih dia tak pernah sekalipun membentak mereka," jelas Deidara, "dan dia sangat dekat dengan Ino disini."

"Apa dia punya masalah yang berat? Beberapa hari belakangan mungkin."

"Dia tipe orang tertutup,un. Dia tak pernah cerita semua masalahnya padaku."

Kelima anggota Jinchuuriki Detective terdiam beberapa saat setelah jawaban Deidara atas pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Kurasa cukup... kau boleh kembali," ujar Gaara. "Terima kasih atas informasi darimu."

"Ya, sama-sama, un."

Deidara pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

"Kita dapat satu orang lagi yang tak punya alibi," ungkap Neji yang lagi-lagi mengubah posisinya dan kini duduk di atas kasur.

"Hn."

"Apa kita langsung memasukkannya ke dalam blacklist?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menopang dagu –mengabaikan buku catatannya tergeletak begitu saja.

"Kita tidak tahu apa Deidara benar-benar pergi ke klub malam atau tidak," jawab Neji. "Bisa saja dia kembali ke asrama dan membunuh Arashi," lanjutnya.

"Kita harus memastikan dulu apa dia benar-benar ada janji dengan orang yang bernama Sai itu," kata Gaara.

"Kurasa dia tidak menyukai Arashi," gumam Naruto yang membuat keempat rekannya menatap kearahnya. "Hei, itu hanya perkiraanku saja," katanya yang merasa tak nyaman mendapat tatapan layaknya menjadi santapan lezat dari sang pemangsa.

Naruto pun menyerah karena keempat rekannya tak juga melepaskan tatapan mereka itu.

"Dari caranya berbicara dan berekspresi. Untuk seseorang yang kehilangan orang terdekatnya, dia menunjukkan ekspresi seolah-olah memang tak ada yang pernah terjadi... yah bisa dibilang cuek."

"Dia memang tidak dekat dengan Arashi mungkin..." kata Sakura yang kini memainkan pensil dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi walaupun tidak dekat... tetap saja seharusnya dia masihlah shock untuk menerima kenyataan," bantah Naruto.

"Sifat setiap manusia berbeda, Naruto," ujar Neji.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Tapi dia seperti tak merasa kehilangan sama sekali..."

"Kau mau memasukkannya dalam blacklist dan menyelamatkan Sasori. Itu kan yang kau pikirkan, DOBE."

Naruto tertohok mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke yang memang benar adanya.

Ya dia memang ingin mengeluarkan 'kakaknya' yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam blacklist. Naruto sama sekali tidak rela seorang yang dia sayangi harus masuk ke dalam daftar mematikan itu. Pada kenyataan yang telah ditemukan dan disaksikannya, 90% orang-orang yang masuk blacklist salah satunya adalah tersangka.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya menutupi kepala.

"Kita baru saja memulai, Naruto. Jangan terburu-buru," kata Gaara menepuk pelan pundak Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ya, Gaara benar. Belum tentu yang masuk blacklist tersangka, kan. Kita akan mencari tersangka sebenarnya, Naruto. Blacklist hanyalah alat bantu," sambung Sakura.

"Kita lanjutkan introgasi besok pagi. Kudengar telah datang lagi dua diantara mereka. Siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku belum melihatnya."

"Aku juga," kata Neji yang menyamakan ucapan Sakura.

"Kau Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang membuat pemuda tampan itu menghela napas dan mengerling bosan.

"Aku tak tahu," jawabnya asal dan membaringkan tubuh di kasurnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat," kata Gaara pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo Naruto..."

Sakura pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik lengan gadis pirang itu untuk mengikutinya. Naruto pun dengan pasrah ditarik oleh Sakura keluar kamar dan kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

"Nee-chan..." panggil Naruto yang ikut melihat bayangan dirinya juga diri Sakura di cermin.

"Ya?"

"Ada suatu hal yang terus-terusan berputar diotakku."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana..."

Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat Sakura yang penasaran terus menatap lekat pada bola mata safir yang terpantul di cermin itu.

"Bagaimana..."

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Naruto?"

"Err, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Gaara-nii."

Naruto sukses mendapat jitakan telak tepat dikepalanya.

"Sa..kit Nee-chan," rintih Naruto yang sedikit meneteskan air mata dan terus mengusap kepalanya.

"Suruh siapa kau main-main dengan pertanyaan macam itu, huh?" kata Sakura yang kesal.

"Tapi aku kan ingin tahu, nee-chan... Kau menyukai Gaara-nii, kan..."

Kali ini perkataan Naruto yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat dan memalingkan wajah.

"Aku kira awalnya kau menyukai Neji-nii... Tapi setelah kita bersama selama setahun, dan akhirnya aku berpikir kalau kau menyukai Gaara-nii."

"Hentikan Naruto!"

"Aku benar, kan. Kalau saja aku tak jatuh cinta pada si teme itu, pasti aku akan jatuh cinta pada Gaara-nii," ujar Naruto dengan segala kepolosannya.

"..."

"Nee-chan, apa yang kau suka dar Gaara-nii?"

"Hm? Apa yang kau suka dari Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, aku pun bingung bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya. Padahal dia itu sangat menyebalkan dan terus-terusan membuatku naik darah setiap hari. Juga tadi... Aaaah nee-chan, aku kan bertanya padamu, kenapa malah aku yang jawab," kata Naruto yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Juga tadi, kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang kembali tersenyum usil.

"Tadi... si teme itu bermesraan dengan seorang wanita di depanku," ujar Naruto yang membuat langit cerahnya menjadi berawan.

"Hah? Bermesraan? Yang benar saja? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Ck, nee-chan... Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu," Sakura ikut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Nee-chan..." panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihatnya tadi?"

Sakura terdiam saat menyadari telah terjadinya perubahan suasana yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

"Itu perasaan yang wajar, Naruto. Dan artinya kau cemburu."

"Cemburu? Apa nee-chan pernah cemburu?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Kenapa dan kapan?"

"Saat..."

Sakura menghentikan perkataannya karena menyadari sebuah jebakan dari Naruto.

Gadis berambut pink itu pun memberikan tatapan tajam pada adiknya yang tengah memamerkan cengirannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menjebak seorang detektif, imouto. Itu permainan kita sehari-hari."

"Hehehe... padahal sedikit lagi aku berhasil," kata Naruto dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau masih harus banyak belajar untuk bisa menjebakku, hm."

"Baiklah... kalau begitu aku akan minta ajari Gaara-nii saja," kata Naruto yang kembali memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Ya, terserahmu."

.

.

.

"Kau 'menemukannya', Gaara?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara yang juga ikut menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat lalu memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" sambung Neji.

"Banyak hal. Semua kejanggalan dan keanehan..."

Ketiga pemuda tampan ini pun terdiam dan berkutat pada pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Aahh, Sasuke-kun..." teriak Ino saat melihat Sasuke memasuki area ruang makan bersama keempat rekannya.

"Siapa kalian semua?" tanya Karin yang heran melihat anggota baru di 'rumahnya'.

"Ah maaf, aku belum memberi tahu kalian," seru Sasame yang datang dengan membawa sejumlah lauk pauk dan diletakkannya di atas meja.

Sakura pun ikut membantu kegiatan Sasame.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kalian kesini atas permintaan Sasame," kata Karin yang membuat Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun detektif? Kyaaa, keren sekali."

"Bukan hanya si teme itu. Kami juga," kata Naruto ketus dan membuat Sakura merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada Naruto.

"Jadi Ten-Ten saja yang belum datang, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, maklumlah rumahnya itu di Konoha," jawab Ino.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun? Mau kemana?" teriak Ino namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, "huuuh, dia itu tipe yang sulit ditaklukkan... kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Gaara, hm?"

Naruto juga Sakura langsung menatap Ino dengan tajam, namun yang ditatap malah sedang asyik menganggu mangsa barunya.

"Maaf Haruno-san, aku disini sedang bekerja, bukanlah main-main. Jadi kuharap kau menghentikan sikapmu itu," tegas Gaara lalu melenggang pergi.

"Nah, kalau begitu dengan Neji saja," kata Ino yang keras kepala.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Neji ikut meninggalkan ruang makan menyusul dua kompatriotnya.

"Ck, mereka tampan tapi tak mengerti perempuan ya... Apa mereka memang sangat acuh begitu pada perempuan?" tanya Ino dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau saja yang tak mengerti mereka," jawab Sakura dingin.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi perang dingin disini," gumam Sasori yang duduk disebelah Deidara dan Sasame.

"Nee-chan, ayo kita ke tempat mereka. Kami duluan ya." kata Naruto dan menarik lengan Sakura.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung mengambil tempat disamping Neji hingga mereka berlima duduk sejajar yang hanya beralaskan lantai dan menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Aahh ada bintang jatuh," teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dan menunjuk ke arah yang dilihatnya.

"Ayo buat permohonan," seru Sakura.

Naruto pun langsung mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku berharap Jinchuuriki Detective selalu bersama selamanya dan tak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun. Lindungilah selalu kami semua. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka, karena merekalah keluargaku saat ini. Keluargaku yang sangat aku sayangi."

Harapan tulus yang diucapkan Naruto membuat keempat orang lain yang mendengarnya tersentuh, bahkan Sakura pun meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

.

Hiks, Sierra sedang buntu ide di chap ini –malah dapet ide laknat baru-

Jadi mohon maaf kalau terkesan di paksakan m(_,_)m

Karena sebenarnya memang dipaksakan -_-"

.

Oya, Sierra sepertinya tidak bisa apdet dalam jangka waktu seminggu sekali untuk kedepannya...

karena banyak tugas yang menumpuk..

Jadi mohon kesabarannya ya..

.

Akhir kata sierra ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang udah 'Read' dan sekarang waktu kalian untuk 'Review' ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, gaje, dll..

.

.

.

"Ohayou minna..."

Suara Naruto terdengar nyaring di sebuah ruang keluarga tepat di depan kamarnya, dimana Sakura dan Neji tengah duduk santai dan ngobrol ringan disana.

"Ohayou Naruto," balas Neji.

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Neji.

"Kemana si teme itu dan Gaara-nii? Mereka 'berkencan' lagi eh?" tanya Naruto.

"Berkencan apa maksudmu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengaktifkan deathglarenya.

"Habis, kalian berdua kan punya chemistry yang kuat..."

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Cih," Sasuke mendengus kesal dan duduk di sebrang Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun..." sapa seorang gadis yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke dan kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Ck."

Sasuke kembali beranjak dari duduknya dan menuruni tangga hingga berpapasan dengan Gaara.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku..."

Teriakan Ino kembali membuat Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya setelah terhenti beberapa saat.

"Kita harus mulai, Sasuke!" seru Gaara.

"Mulai saja!"

Kemudian Gaara melihat Ino yang turun dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah, Gaara-kun. Ke arah mana Sasuke-kun pergi?" tanya Ino dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Ah yasudah kalau begitu."

Ino yang hendak kembali menuruni tangga pun terhenti setelah tangan kanan Gaara menghalangi jalannya. Gadis itu pun menatap Gaara dengan heran.

"Berhentilah mengganggu penyelidikan kami, nona," kata Gaara dan menatap tajam pada Ino.

"A..aku kan tidak mengganggu."

Gaara pun mengerling mendengar jawaban dari Ino.

"Berhentilah mengganggu Sasuke, kau menghambat penyelidikan kami."

"Dengan begitu kalian bisa lebih lama disini, kan. Dan aku bisa lebih lama bersama dengan Sasuke-kun. Ja..."

Ino pun melarikan diri setelah menerobos lengan Gaara dari bawah.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Sakura dari atas tangga.

Gaara pun menoleh dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berkata apapun.

.

"Gaara-nii, jangan diam saja seperti itu donk," seru Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Gaara.

Gaara pun menghela napas.

"Panggil Sasuke kemari, cepat!" suruh Gaara yang telah lelah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke selama 1 jam.

"Ya, baik-baik."

.

.

"Ck, dimana si teme menyebalkan itu sih..." gerutu Naruto saat dirinya tak juga menemukan Sasuke.

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya di beranda rumah untuk mengistirahatkan kaki-kakinya dan melihat seseorang duduk bersandar di balik pohon.

Naruto pun langsung menuju kepada orang tersebut.

.

"Temeeee, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ayo ikut aku."

Naruto langsung menyeret Sasuke.

"Ck, lepaskan, dobe!"

"Ayo cepat, Teme. Gaara-nii sudah marah-marah daritadi."

"Memang dia bisa marah?" tanya Sasuke sangsi yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto memamerkan cengirannya.

"Hihi, tidak sih. Tapi dia itu sudah membisu dengan wajah yang kesal."

.

Naruto pun berhasil membawa Sasuke ke hadapan Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang mulai saja tanpa aku," seru Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan kencanmu, Sasuke?" goda Neji yang langsung membuat Sasuke naik darah.

"Kau mau mati, huh?"

"Menyenangkan?" lanjut Neji.

Sasuke dengan emosi yang meluap berjalan kearah Neji, mencengkram kerah lehernya dan menghempaskan sebuah bantal di sebelah tangannya ke wajah Neji.

"Ck, hentikan! Sasuke cepat kau panggil Ino kemari!" suruh Gaara.

"APA? Kau mau membunuhku, huh?"

"Cepat!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Cepat, Sasuke!"

"Suruh saja yang lain, kenapa harus aku, huh? Sampai mati pun aku tak akan mau memanggil iblis satu itu!" protes Sasuke.

Gaara kembali menghela napas, "Neji, kau panggilkan dia... juga Karin."

.

Neji kembali disusul oleh dua orang di belakangnya yang tak lain adalah Ino dan Karin. Ino dengan seketika duduk di samping Sasuke dan memeluk lengannya.

Sasuke pun menatap Gaara yang ada disebelahnya, 'Oh ayolah, tolong aku,' sebuah pesan yang terkandung dalam tatapan Sasuke.

"Ino-san, tempatmu disana. Aku mohon kau tidak main-main untuk yang satu ini," seru Gaara yang menunjuk tempat disebrangnya yang telah diduduki Karin setengahnya.

"Oke."

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya," kata Gaara setelah Ino menempati posisinya.

"Ino dan Karin..." ujar Sakura sembari mencatat dalam bukunya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan pada tanggal 19 Oktober yang lalu?" tanya Gaara.

"Wow wow... Langsung kesana, Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Hn."

"Err..." Karin melirik ke arah Ino.

"Aku melakukan rutinitas biasa. Bangun tidur aku mandi, lalu menyiapkan sarapan, menyiram kebun bungaku, pergi ke kampus, pulang dari kampus aku mampir ke mall untuk beli baju, lalu kembali kesini, mencoba beberapa baju yang kubeli, dan aku sempat tertidur, aku dibangunkan oleh Ten-Ten agar bersiap pergi ke festival, lalu pergi ke festival, di festival aku ngobrol-ngobrol dengan beberapa orang, aku pergi kesana kemari mencicipi setiap makanan, dan aku pulang sebelum acara kembang api dimulai," kata Ino panjang lebar yang beberapa kali membuatnya mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Dan Karin?" tanya Sakura.

"Err, aku tak jauh berbeda dengan Ino," ujar Karin yang sedikit terlihat gugup.

"Ya, Karin selalu bersamaku saat itu," tambah Ino.

"Kampus kalian dimana dan mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Iwa University. Aku di Musik dan Karin di Sastra."

"Jadi kau bersama Arashi?" tanya Neji yang membuat Ino mengangguk.

"Yeah, we got a new poin," seru Naruto bersemangat yang membuat beberapa orang disana mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Kudengar kau orang terdekat Arashi, apa benar?" tanya Gaara yang tengah menopang dagunya dan menatap Ino.

"Ya, aku cukup dekat dengannya."

"Bagaimana dengan sikap dan perilakunya menurut kalian?" tanya Neji.

"Dia.. dia orang yang sangat baik. Sayang sekali dia telah tiada," ujar Karin dengan raut sedih.

"Hem, Arashi memang sangat baik."

"Baik bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Kau tahulah orang baik itu bagaimana... Apalagi dia sangat baik, tentu saja dia tidak pernah berbuat salah dan menyakiti kami."

"Tidak pernah? Sama sekali?" tanya Neji sangsi.

"Ya..." jawab Karin.

"Ino, ini pertanyaan untukmu..." ujar Gaara.

"Hem..."

"Kau sekelas dengan Arashi?" Gaara mendapat sebuah anggukan kepala dari Ino, "Apa sikapnya dirumah dan dikampus sama?"

Ino kembali menganggukkan kepala. "Apa kau melihat suatu yang aneh padanya saat itu?"

Ino berpikir sesaat dan kemudian menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Ah tapi... dia terlihat lemas, ya itu karena dia sedang sakit sih..."

"Em, apa kalian selalu bersama dipantai?" tanya Neji.

"Ya..."

"Dapat membuktikannya?"

"Eh, bukti?"

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya melihat Ino yang kebingungan.

"Karin, waktu itu kita ngobrol dengan siapa saja?"

"Yang kuingat sih dengan seseorang bernama Sai..."

"APA?" teriak Naruto dan Sakura kaget.

"Sai," ulang Karin.

"Bukankah dia itu..."

"Ya ya dia temannya Deidara," kata Ino yang melanjutkan kalimat Sakura.

"I..itu... tidak mungkin..." kata Sakura dengan raut wajah horornya.

Sakura menatap keempat rekannya yang juga memasang ekspresi bingung dan kaget.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" tanya Gaara.

"Sebenarnya dia sedang mencari Deidara saat itu."

Karin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Ino, "Tapi Deidara tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino penasaran karena melihat raut wajah yang aneh dari kelima anggota Jinchuuriki Detective.

"Tak apa..." jawab Gaara pelan sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai berpikir.

"Apa kalian punya nomor ponselnya?" tanya Neji ragu.

"Nomor ponsel? Ya ada, tunggu sebentar."

Karin mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya dan langsung mencari sebuah nomor.

"Ah ini.."

Karin menyerahkan ponselnya pada Neji yang langsung dicatat olehnya sebuah nomor dari seseorang bernama Sai. Neji kembali menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada Karin.

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan setelah itu?" tanya Sasuke yang mengembalikan topik pembicaraan ke arah semula.

"Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol dengan beberapa orang, aku mendapat telpon dari Sasori yang memberitahukan kabar dari Arashi, dan kami langsung pulang," jawab Ino.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Arashi saat itu?" Sasuke kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku melihat Arashi yang terbaring di bawah tangga dan Sasori disebelahnya."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Gaara saat menyadari perubahan suasana dari Ino.

Ino menatap Gaara dengan tatapan kosong dan sedih, pikirannya pun kembali ke beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Aku..."

Ino menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar. Karin merangkul Ino dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sambil menatap Gaara dan yang lain.

Dan dengan seketika, Gaara langsung mengetahui maksud dari bahasa tubuh Karin itu.

"Arashi... aku... melihatnya seperti itu membuat hatiku sakit," ujar Ino pelan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tapi aku menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya."

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan di ingat lagi."

Ino langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Karin tajam.

"Mereka yang membuatku mengingatnya," seru Ino dengan menujuk ke arah Jinchuuriki Detective.

"Kami minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi ini kepentingan penyelidikan, jadi harus kami lakukan," ujar Gaara tenang.

"Kembali ke topik tadi, apa kalian menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali meluruskan arah.

Ino yang tengah menghapus air matanya yang sempat jatuh pun menggeleng, begitu juga dengan Karin.

"Bagaimana kondisi fisik korban yang kalian lihat?" tanya Neji.

"Arashi terluka di belakang kepalanya cukup parah, hanya itu luka darinya yang kulihat."

"Tidak... saat aku memegang tangannya, ada sebuah goresan luka disana."

"Goresan? Tepatnya di bagian mana?" tanya Neji yang kini penasaran dengan fakta baru dari Ino.

"Di telapak tangan kanannya, di sekitar sini..." Ino menunjukkan daerah luka dengan tangannya.

"Luka itu besar atau kecil?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekitar 5 sentimeter."

"Goresan itu, apa megalirkan darah?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tak tahu, karena tangannya memang sudah berlumuran darah dari luka di kepalanya," jawab Ino yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Keluar dari topik ini, aku dengar kalian yang menhubungi polisi," kata Gaara.

"Ya, itu aku," ujar Karin.

"Bagaimana caramu menghubunginya, apa kau punya kenalan seorang polisi?" tanya Neji.

"Em, tidak. Aku hanya menghubungi panggilan darurat dari nomor 110."

Terlihat sebuah ekspresi kekecewaan dari Neji dan dengusan napas dari Sasuke.

"Apa polisi itu mengatakan dari kantor kepolisian mana mereka berasal?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak." Jawab Karin dan Ino yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Setelah menelpon, mereka datang sebentar atau lama?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu... sekitar 2 jam," jawab Karin.

"Aku akhiri sampai disini, terima kasih," Kata Gaara dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Ino dan Karin pun langsung undur diri.

"Bagus, ini semakin memusingkan kepalaku," gerutu Sasuke yang membuat keempat orang disana menatapnya heran dengan pertanyaan yang sama di benak mereka _'seorang Sasuke bisa pusing kepala karena sebuah kasus? What the...?'_

"Kenapa, huh?" ketusnya dan langsung membuat keempat orang tadi mengalihkan pandangan.

"Satu orang lagi, dan setelah itu bersiaplah," ujar Gaara yang tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tak usah di bilang pun kami tahu," kata Sakura dan memberikan buku catatannya pada Gaara.

"Err, jadi sikap Ino yang terus mengejar Teme itu hanya untuk menutupi kesedihannya saja ya," kata Naruto.

"Bisa dibilang sih begitu. Nah Sasuke, sekarang jangan terlalu kasar padanya ya," kata Neji yang dihadiahi sebuah deathglare andalan Sasuke.

"Ck... aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu," kata Sasuke yang bangkit berdiri.

"Memeriksa apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kamar Arashi dan sekitarnya."

"Aku ikut," teriak Naruto.

"Aku juga..." sambung Gaara.

"Hei-hei, itu yang kutunggu-tunggu," seru Neji.

"Kita harus tetap berlima, kan?" tanya Sakura.

Dan jadilah mereka berlima meninggalkan kamar.

.

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura dan Neji pun menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai 3 dengan model yang sama dengan tangga sebelumnya.

"Apakah pelaku naik ke lantai 3 untuk menghampiri Arashi?" tanya Naruto saat mereka telah meniti setengah tangga dan kini menaiki tangga yang berbelok ke kiri, "anak tangga yang menuju ke atas lebih banyak dari pada yang menuju ke lantai 2, kurasa lebih tinggi juga," gumamnya sendiri.

"Sasori bilang tempat ini dalam keadaan gelap, kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn."

"Jadi..."

.

Mereka berhenti tepat setelah menginjakkan kaki di lantai 3 dan menatap penuh perhatian keseluruh ruangan yang memiliki bentuk tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan yang biasa mereka tempati. Juga terdapat 4 kamar disana.

"Dimana kamar Arashi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa kita harus menggeledah semua kamar setelah introgasi selesai," gumam Neji, "dan akan lebih baik jika mereka sedang tak ada disini..."

"Kenapa tak ada orang disini," ujar Sakura dan berjalan beberapa langkah, "harusnya ada salah satu dari mereka."

Gaara mendorong sebuah pintu kamar yang menimbulkan sebuah bunyi deritan.

"Kurasa ini kamarnya," kata Gaara dan memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Yeah, feelingmu memang bagus," seru Sakura yang ikut berjalan memasuki kamar menyusul yang lainnya.

Neji membuka sebuah gorden hingga masuklah sinar matahari dari jendela yang sebulumnya tertutupi.

"Sepertinya mereka tak pernah memasuki kamar ini."

"Mungkin tak berani," kata Neji yang menimpali ucapan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

.

"Harusnya ada sesuatu yang penting disini," kata Neji yang telah memulai aksi penggeledahannya.

"Neji-nii, sebaiknya kita minta izin dulu kalau ingin menggeledah seperti itu," seru Naruto yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ulah Neji.

Sasuke mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memutar sebuah lagu dengan volume sedang.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke meletakkan handphonenya yang masih mengalunkan sebuah lagu dan pemilik dari handphone itu yang berjalan dengan tenang keluar kamar.

"Melakukan percobaan," ujar Sasuke sebelum dirinya melewati pintu, "Gaara... tolong," ucapnya dan berjalan menjauhi kamar dengan perlahan.

Sasuke berhenti, saat dirinya telah berada dalam jarak 5 meter dari kamar, "tidak..."

Sasuke menatap ke arah Gaara yang membuat pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil handphone Sasuke dan menaikan satu tingkat pada volumenya dan Sasuke pun kembali berjalan.

Kini Sasuke terhenti di depan sebuah sofa yang terletak lebih jauh dari tempatnya berada tadi.

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke berhenti kembali menaikkan volume satu tingkat lagi.

"Hoy Teme, maksimalkan saja volumenya," teriak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke yang baru hendak melangkah kembali terhenti.

"Tidak, cobalah satu persatu..."

"Tapi itu akan lama, Sasuke," ujar Sakura.

"Tak apa."

Beruntunglah para anggota Jinchuuriki Detective yang memiliki kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata, karena tanpa di-beritahu-pun mereka telah mengerti apa yang tengah 'dicoba' oleh Sasuke yang kini telah kembali berjalan.

"Naruto, kau ikuti Sasuke. Akan susah kalau dia sendiri semakin turun kebawah," kata Gaara yang menaikkan kembali tingkat volume itu.

Naruto pun sedikit berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah menuruni 3 anak tangga.

"Lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

.

Gaara terus menaikkan volume setingkat demi setingkat. Sasuke terus menjauh dari kamar. Dan Naruto terus mengikuti Sasuke, juga memberi informasi pada Gaara.

.

"Kalian berdua menyiksaku, huh?" gerutu Naruto pada Sasuke dan Gaara, dan dirinya kini terduduk di lantai dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

"Kurasa cukup..."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat yang lainnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji yang meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku sampai pada batas tengah tangga di lantai bawah... Itu untuk ukuran ponselku, mungkin berbeda jika itu ponsel Arashi."

"Banyak hal yang berputar di otakku. Arrgh, tak bisakah kita bahas sekarang?" teriak Naruto dengan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Bersabarlah," ujar Gaara kalem.

"Satu orang lagi. Ck, orang itu membuatku kesal," Neji ikut menimpali.

"Ponsel," gumam Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Hah?" Gaara yang tepat berada di samping Sasuke tentu mendengar gumaman pemuda raven itu.

"Dimanakah ponselnya saat ini? Pasti ada banyak bukti disana," kata Sasuke sepelan mungkin hingga hanya Gaara yang dapat mendengarnya.

Gaara pun ikut memperhatikan posel yang ada dalam genggaman Sasuke sambil terus berpikir.

.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

Sierra sempatkan untuk update di tengah kesibukan dan kemalasan yang melanda -,-

Juga karena janji untuk update walaupun terlambat.

.

Akhir kata sierra ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang udah 'Read' dan sekarang waktu kalian untuk 'Review' ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, gaje, dll..

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kalian kesini karena permintaan Sasame."

Kelima Jinchuuriki Detective yang tertangkap basah sedang memasuki kamar tanpa izin berusaha menjelaskan perihal masalahnya pada seorang wanita bernama Ten-Ten.

"Kalian menyelidiki kematian Arashi, ya?"

Naruto, Sakura dan Neji mengangguk, sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber-Hn ria, dan Gaara tetap stay-cool.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" tanya Gaara yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari teman-temannya, namun dirinya mengacuhkan tatapan mereka.

"Gaara, yang benar saja. Ten-Ten kan baru sampai... Kau mau langsung mengintrogasinya, huh?" omel Sakura.

"Tapi, lebih cepat lebih baik kan," seru Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," ujar Gaara yang merasa dirinya telah mendapat pembelaan dari Naruto.

Naruto pun membalas dengan cengiran dan anggukan kepala.

"Haahh, kalian berdua sama saja," kata Sakura yang mengerling bosan melihat kakak-beradik itu.

"Ah, tak apa kok," kata Ten-Ten yang menengahi keributan diantara mereka.

"Oke, ayo lanjutkan," seru Neji.

.

Kini Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Neji, juga Ten-Ten telah berpindah tempat dan sekarang kembali menempati 'markas' sementara mereka, yang tak lain adalah kamar milik Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji.

"Mengulang pertanyaan tadi, apa yang kau lakukan pada tanggal 19 Oktober lalu?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku berdiam diri di rumah, karena hari itu tidak ada jam kuliah. Dan sorenya aku pergi ke Konoha."

"Konoha? Kau tidak datang ke festival itu?" tanya Neji heran.

Ten-Ten menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka bilang semua datang kecuali Arashi," gumam Neji.

"Mungkin mereka lupa, karena telah terfokus pada Arashi, kan."

"Tapi, tidak mungkin..." gumam Neji sepelan mungkin.

"Untuk apa kau ke Konoha pada hari itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pikir, karena saat itu libur jadi aku ingin pulang."

"Hanya itu?" lanjut Sasuke.

Ten-Ten mengangguk, "Ya."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat kau di Konoha?" tanya Gaara.

"Tak banyak... aku hanya di rumah, berkumpul dengan keluarga yang kurindukan. Dan..." Ten-Ten menghela napas, "Mengunjungi sahabatku disana."

"Sahabat? Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Namanya Hinata."

"Hinata?" seru Neji kaget, "Hyuga Hinata?" ulang Neji.

"Ya, Hyuga Hinata. Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, dia adikku."

"Pantas saja aku merasa familiar saat melihatmu. Ya ya, aku melihatmu di foto keluarga saat kerumahnya saat itu."

"Adakah orang lain saat kau kesana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada. Disana ada Paman Hiashi dan Hanabi."

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya yang membentuk 'O'.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Iwa?"

"Em, aku kembali esok paginya, setelah dapat kabar kematian Arashi."

"Apa yang kau lihat saat tiba?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku lihat ada banyak polisi, teman-temanku duduk termenung, dan aku tak melihat jasad Arashi karena mereka bilang sedang di otopsi."

"Otopsi? Siapa yang melakukan otopsi itu?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tak tahu."

Neji menunjukkan wajah kecewanya begitu mendengar jawaban Ten-Ten.

"Kau sama sekali tak melihat Arashi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku lihat sekali, sebelum dimakamkan, saat petinya dibuka sebentar."

"Apa kau merasa ada hal yang janggal?"

Ten-Ten kembali menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

.

.

"Haaahh, tak ada informasi penting yang kita dapat dari Ten-Ten," seru Naruto dan membenamkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur.

Ya, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan introgasi terhadap Ten-Ten yang tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Ah, ada yang kita lupakan," teriak Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat keempat rekannya menatap heran kearahnya meminta penjelasan. "Itu... Sasame. Sejak awal kita belum mengintrogasinya."

"Ya, benar juga. Bagaimana kita bisa lupa?" gumam Sakura, "Gaara, Sasuke seharusnya kalian yang paling ingat," kata Sakura menyalahkan.

"Kenapa harus kami?" tanya Sasuke yang tak terima atas penyalahan Sakura.

"Memang biasanya kalian, kan?" balas Sakura.

"Kami juga manusia, Sakura," ujar Gaara yang membuat Sakura terpaku.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kita panggil Sasame saja," kata Neji menengahi.

.

"Sasame, karena kau yang memanggil kami, jadi kami mengintrogasimu terakhir," ujar Sasuke.

"Pintar sekali," ketus Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke yang tepat disebelahnya yang tengah memberinya deathglare.

Sasame menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau berada dimana saat 'itu' terjadi?" tanya Neji.

"Aku ada di Konoha. Aku 'kan memang tinggal di Konoha bersama keluargaku."

"Kapan kau datang kesini?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku datang segera setelah Ino-nee menelponku."

"Kau datang sendiri?"

Sasame menggeleng, "Semua keluarga Fuma ikut bersamaku."

"Apa yang kau lihat, dari Arashi tentunya, saat kembali?" Neji kembali membuka suaranya.

"Nii-san..."

Sasame menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya dan tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya karena berusaha menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar.

"Sasame... tenanglah," kata Naruto lembut.

"Nii-san... aku..."

Dan hancurlah sudah semua pertahanan Sasame karena kini air matanya telah mengalir deras di pipi mulusnya.

Sakura pindah untuk duduk disamping Sasame dan memeluknya, mengusap punggung gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Ini susah, sebaiknya hentikan saja," kata Sakura yang masih terus mencoba menenangkan Sasame.

"Ya, sepertinya dia pun tak punya informasi yang penting," gumam Neji pelan.

"Sasame, tenangkanlah dirimu. Kami tak akan bertanya lagi. Tapi jika kau punya suatu hal yang membuatmu janggal, juga informasi penting, tolong beritahu kami," ujar Gaara.

Sasame melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura dan menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri..." tuturnya yang terlihat menyesal.

"Tak apa, kau boleh kembali," ucap Sakura seraya mengelus lembut kepala Sasame, serta menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Sasame pun undur diri.

.

"Introgasi selesai, dan besok kita akan memulai penyelidikan lebih optimal. Aku akan membagi tugas untuk kalian. Aku juga akan meminta izin untuk menggeledah rumah ini," jelas Gaara, "Kalian istirahatlah, dua jam lagi, tepatnya jam 4, kita berkumpul untuk mulai membahas beberapa masalah yang kita temukan."

Jinchuuriki Detective langsung membubarkan diri setelah Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, Sasuke langsung meluruskan tulangnya yang sempat bengkok dan melemaskan otot tubuh pada kasurnya yang empuk, Neji langsung berlari menuju toilet, Gaara menarik buku catatannya di atas buffet dan kembali ke meja untuk menulis sesuatu, dan Naruto...

"Gaara-nii," panggil Naruto yang masih duduk memperhatikan aktifitas yang dilakukan Gaara.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Sebaiknya kamu istirahat," ujar Gaara tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada gadis di depannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Gaara tetap berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang tengah ditulisnya.

"Sebaiknnya Gaara-nii istirahat juga."

Barulah Gaara berhenti menulis, meletakkan bolpennya dan menatap Naruto.

"Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan, kau istirahatlah," ucapnya sembari mengelus kepala adik tersayangnya itu dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tapi, Gaara-nii..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Temani Sakura sana."

Gaara pun kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya, "Ya baiklah, Gaara-nii juga istirahat ya."

"Hn."

Naruto membuka pintu, kemudian menutupnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu.

"Tak pernah terfikir olehku sebelumnya kalau aku akan mendapat pekerjaan yang memusingkan kepala begini," gumamnya.

"Naruto, kau sedang apa disitu?" sapa Sasori yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sasori-nii, emm tak ada," jawab Naruto.

"Ayo ikut aku."

Sasori menarik lengan Naruto dan membawa gadis itu ke perbukitan. Mereka duduk dengan berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon yang lebat.

Naruto menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya, "Kalau denganmu seperti ini, aku jadi teringat kaasan dan tousan. Apa kabar mereka ya?"

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja, Naruto."

"..."

"Naruto, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasori, "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Jinchuuriki Detective?" tanya Sasori.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku butuh jawabanmu, Naruto."

"Kau tahu 'kan aku ikut memecahkan kasus waktu 'itu'. Dan setelah itu baa-chan memasukkanku kesana."

"Dan kau mau saja?"

Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku sungguh tidak senang kau terlibat dengan mereka seperti ini," ujar Sasori dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau kau terlibat dengan mereka."

"Ke-na-pa?" Naruto semakin menekankan kata-katanya dan mulai merasa tak senang dengan bahan obrolan dari Sasori.

"Aku tak ingin kau terlibat dengan pekerjaan berbahaya seperti ini."

"Aku senang melakukannya."

"Naruto, kau tak..."

"Aku senang, nii-san. Kau tahu, saat aku berhasil mengungkap kalau Danzo yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Aku senang, aku sangat senang. Ya, walaupun itu hasil kerja keras Jinchuuriki Detective, aku tetap merasa sangat senang."

"Tapi pekerjaan ini terlalu berat untuk anak seusiamu."

"Ya, kuakui memang sangat berat. Beberapa kali aku langsung jatuh sakit setelah menyelesaikan kasus."

"Tuh kan, fisikmu itu lemah, Naruto. Kau tidak boleh bekerja berat seperti ini."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, nii-san. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Naruto, orang tuamu menitipkanmu padaku agar aku menjagamu dengan baik. Dan aku merasa bersalah sekarang karena kau melakukan ini."

"Tousan dan kaasan pasti mengerti."

"Naruto, kau harus keluar dari pekerjaan ini!"

"APA?"

"Kau harus keluar, kau harus mengundurkan diri. Secepatnya!"

"Nii-san..."

Naruto menatap Sasori tak percaya kalau kakaknya dapat berkata seperti itu. Dia tak percaya kalau Sasori menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari Jinchuuriki Detective, yang artinya tak ada lagi saat-saat bersama dengan Gaara, Sakura, Neji dan... Sasuke.

Keluar?

Yang artinya meninggalkan keluarga barunya? keluarga yang telah dicintainya?

Tidak!

"Naruto, kau dengar aku? Kau harus keluar, mengerti?"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan keluar! Tidak akan pernah! Sasori-nii dengar? Tidak... Akan... Pernah!"

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasori sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena teriakan pemuda itu.

"Gaara pernah mengalami dua kali luka tusukan, satu kali tembakan dan sering kali kecelakaan menimpanya yang mengakibatkan dia tebaring koma di rumah sakit hingga beberapa minggu. Aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi padamu, Naruto. Kau harus mengerti."

Naruto tercengang mendengar penuturan tentang fakta yang baru diketahuinya.

"Gaara-nii, mengalami separah itu?" gumamnya yang terus membayangi kejadian buruk yang di katakan Sasori di dalam benaknya dan kemudian melintas bayangan diri Gaara yang bekerja keras melakukan penyelidikan, bahkan melenyapkan waktu istirahatnya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji-nii? Sekura-nee? Dan... Sasuke? Apa mereka pernah mengalami kejadian separah itu?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, mereka semua. Bahkan Sasuke pernah mendapat yang paling parah."

Naruto tertegun, tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"Separah itukah? Kenapa aku tak tahu?" gumamnya dan dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Kata-kata Sasori terus bergema di kepalanya.

"Tidak. Sasori-nii pasti bohong untuk menakut-nakutiku," sangkalnya, "Ya, dia pasti bohong. Bohong!"

"Hei Naruto, darimana saja kau?" tanya Sakura yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil sehabis mandi.

Gadis itu duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto.

"Mandi sana, segarkan badanmu!"

Naruto bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanya Sakura heran, namun setelahnya langsung menghampiri meja rias untuk mempercantik diri.

.

.

"Apa kami terlambat?" tanya Sakura yang memasuki 'markas' disusul oleh Naruto, "Sepertinya tidak," lanjutnya setelah menyadari kalau dua dari lelaki disana masih 'menghilang'.

Sakura duduk di kursi di sebrang Gaara yang tengah menyamankan dirinya pada punggung kursi, dan Naruto langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur dan melipat kedua kakinya. Sakura membuka catatannya untuk melihat-lihat.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Neji dengan membawa sebuah plastik besar di tangan kanannya, dan langsung membongkarnya di atas meja di bantu oleh Sakura.

"Kau belanja, Neji?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan dua minuman kaleng bersoda dan tiga kopi yang juga dalam kemasan kaleng.

"Ya," Neji duduk dan membiarkan Sakura yang membongkar isi dari plastik itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku, huh?"

Sakura lalu mengeluarkan beberapa snack dan makanan ringan, dan dilipatnya plastik yang sudah kosong itu.

"Aku tak tahu kau mau ikut, kukira kalian tidur."

"Ya, aku memang tidur sebentar tadi."

"Memang ini jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk kecil masih tersampir dipundaknya.

"Jam 4 kurang," jawab Neji setelah melihat jam di tangannya.

"Tumben sekali sudah pada berkumpul, biasanya harus ditarik-tarik dulu untuk datang," seru Sasuke yang melirik Naruto, lalu duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Apa maksudmu Teme, huh?"

"Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung. Itu artinya kau menyadari perbuatanmu."

"Temeeee... Arghh..."

Naruto langsung menghujani Sasuke dengan timpukan bantal berkali-kali.

"H-Hei... Kau ini tak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali, huh?"

Naruto menghentikan perbuatannya dan masih menggantungkan bantal di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Hah," Naruto menghempaskan bantalnya di samping tubuh Sasuke.

"Ck, tak bisakah kalian berdua tak bertengkar sehari saja?" tanya Neji.

"Sudahlah... Sekarang aku ingin kalian serius dan konsentrasi," seru Gaara yang membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Hn."

"Aku sudah membagi tugas untuk kalian. Dan untuk menggeledah rumah ini, aku sudah mendapat waktu yang tepat."

"Tugas? Ku harap aku tidak bersama si Teme ini," seru Naruto yang masih cemberut.

"Sayangnya, kau memang bersama Sasuke, Naruto."

"Aaahhh, Gaara-nii..." teriak Naruto kecewa dan membuatnya makin cemberut.

"Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji kalian selidiki bagian lantai 3. Aku dan Sakura akan mengatasi lantai 2 ini."

"Bilang saja kau mau berdua saja dengan Sakura-nee 'kan, Gaara-nii."

Gaara menghela napas, "Ingat kalian hanya menyelidiki, bukan menggeledah!" seru Gaara yang tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto.

"Ya ya, lalu kapan kita akan menggeledah?" tanya Neji.

"Pada hari Sabtu depan, mereka ada kegiatan perkemahan di kampus mereka. Itu akan menguntungkan kita karena bisa menelusuri setiap seluk-beluk rumah ini tanpa adanya mereka."

"Kau sudah minta izin, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Gaara mengangguk.

"Naruto..." Gaara beralih menatap Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku punya pekerjaan tambahan untukmu."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Kau harus menjadi mata-mata dan memata-matai atau mungkin mencari informasi lain dari setiap penghuni rumah ini."

Perkataan Gaara membuat yang lain menatapnya tak percaya, terutama Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, Gaara..." kata Sakura mencoba membantah.

"Kau menyuruh Naruto melakukan itu? Yang benar saja!" protes Neji.

"Ada yang salah? Aku menugaskan ini pada Naruto karena aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya. Kalian meragukannya, huh?"

Sakura dan Neji terdiam, tak mampu membalas ucapan Gaara.

"Aku harap kau dapat melakukannya dengan baik, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu untuk menyanggupi tugas dari Gaara.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Jangan takut, kami pasti membantumu," ujar Gaara mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

"Baik, aku tak akan mengecewakan Gaara-nii."

"Bagus."

Gaara membuka tutup kaleng kopinya dan meneguknya, dia pun melemparkan sekaleng kopi dan cola pada Sasuke yang dapat ditangkapnya dengan baik. Sasuke memberikan cola pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih," ucap Naruto dan langsung meneguk minuman itu setelah membukanya.

"Sejauh ini hanya Sasori dan Deidara yang masuk daftar blacklist kita," kata Gaara memulai pembahasannya. "Dan kebanyakan poin kita ada pada Sasori," lanjutnya.

"Ya, Sasori banyak memberikan kita fakta yang benar-benar tak terduga," sela Neji, "Bagaimana bisa dia melewati tangga tanpa menyadari adanya Arashi disana? Benar-benar aneh," katanya sedikit sewot.

"Itu tidak aneh. Aku punya pendapat untuk itu."

Neji menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"Kuserahkan pada Gaara."

Gaara pun langsung memberikan deathglarenya pada Sasuke dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Kurang ajar kau, Sasuke. Aku akan memotong gajimu setelah ini!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Silahkan saja."

Gaara kembali menghela napas, "Untuk yang itu. Aku memperkirakan, mungkin saja pelaku masih berada di dalam rumah ini saat kembali dan dia bersembunyi begitu mengetahui ada yang datang. Dan dengan segera melarikan diri setelah melihat Sasori telah naik. Ya kita anggap saja kejadian pembunuhan terjadi di lantai 1."

"Lalu dengan dibawah tangga?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasori menjelaskan tentang posisi tubuh Arashi, kan? Kau bisa lihat dicatatanmu kalau lupa, Sakura."

Sakura langsung membalik catatannya halaman paling depan dan memperhatikan beberapa kalimat yang ditulisnya sendiri, "Jadi..."

"Ya, kemungkinan besar Arashi diseret oleh pelaku ke arah bawah tangga untuk meyakinkan kalau dia jatuh dari tangga."

"Tapi aku benar-benar merasa aneh dengan cerita Sasori. Maaf Gaara bukan maksudku untuk..." ujar Neji.

"Tak apa. Kita tak mementingkan urusan tali persaudaraan saat penyelidikan," sergah Gaara.

"Sejujurnya aku pun merasa aneh," tutur Sakura, "Ada beberapa hal, seperti lampu. Kenapa dia tidak menyalakan lampu? Aku sangat heran untuk yang satu itu."

"Lampu mati? Dan kita anggap pembunuhan terjadi di lantai 1. Hanya lampu di lantai 3 dan kamar Arashi yang menyala. Ponsel Arashi tengah memainkan sebuah musik instrumen," gumam Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya, Dobe?"

"Begini, aku pikir Arashi pasti sedang bersantai di dalam kamarnya saat itu, dan kalau pembunuhan terjadi di lantai 1, apa yang membuat Arashi keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah?"

"Pertanyaan bagus Naruto... Aku punya tiga jawaban. Pertama, dia ingin pergi ke toilet. Kedua, dia mencari makanan. Dan ketiga... Pelaku memancingnya untuk keluar kamar."

"Aku menyanggah jawaban pertamamu, Gaara," kata Neji dengan jari yang membentuk angka satu dengan telunjuknya.

"Hm?"

"Saat kita mendatangi kamar Arashi, aku melihat ada toilet dan kamar mandi di kamarnya. Untuk apa dia turun kalau kamarnya memiliki fasilitas itu sendiri," jelas Neji.

"Baiklah, kita coret jawaban pertamaku. Dan menyisakan dua jawaban."

"Keluar dari situ, aku lebih penasaran pada cerita Deidara," ucap Sakura yang tengah memparhatikan tiap baris tulisannya.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memainkan kepangan rambutnya tanpa berkomentar.

"Ya, Sai itu," seru Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu dia berbohong atau tidak. Kalau dia berkata jujur, untuk apa Sai datang kesini. Dan lain cerita kalau dia berbohong. Posisinya dalam blacklist bisa lebih parah dari Sasori."

"Kita 'kan punya nomornya Sai. Hubungi saja dia," seru Naruto dan menepis kembali tangan Sasuke yang kembali 'mengganggunya'.

"Lebih baik tidak sekarang. Akan jadi lain ceritanya kalau Sai memang terlibat dan kita sudah lebih dulu menghubunginya. Ini akan berbahaya untuk Deidara," jelas Gaara, "Dan Naruto, inilah salah satu tugasmu, kau mengerti."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan, bagaimana dengan cara pembunuhannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu..."

Gaara menghentikan ucapannya karena teriakan Naruto, "Temeeeee..."

"Ck, pelankan suaramu, Dobe," Sasuke menutup sebelah telinganya yang paling dekat dengan Naruto.

"Berhenti menarik rambutku!"

"Hn."

"Maaf Gaara-nii. Silahkan dilanjutkan."

"Untuk yang itu aku belum memikirkannya sedetil mungkin. Kalian punya pendapat? Sasuke, kau tak bisa diam saja seperti itu, katakan sesuatu!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya membalas ucapan Gaara, "Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya."

Gaara mendengus kesal.

Sasuke yang kembali memainkan rambut Naruto kini membuat si pemilik rambut itu menatapnya tajam, yang membuat dirinya langsung melepaskan rambut pirang tersebut.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh rambutku, kau tak akan selamat!" ancam Naruto.

.

.

"Aku menemukan hal aneh lain..."

.

.

.

**TBC...**

Sedikit promosi ya, boleh kan?

RnR juga fic baru Sierra yang berjudul "Angel From The Hell".

.

Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk yang udah 'Read' dan Sierra reader bersedia untuk 'Review'.


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, gaje, dll..

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Naruto tengah duduk di pinggir teras rumah dengan menopang dagu yang kedua tangannya ditumpukan pada lututnya.

"Kau akan membuat ayam tetangga mati kalau melamun begitu, Dobe."

Tanpa menoleh pun Naruto tahu siapa yang baru saja mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hanya satu orang yang berani melakukannya. Dan hanya satu orang juga yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe'. Ya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto dan meluruskan tangannya kebelakang untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Teme, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa Gaara-nii memberikan tugas ini padaku? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Dasar bodoh. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Gaara tak mungkin asal memilih. Dia pasti sudah memperhitungkan ini itu terlebih dahulu. Dia tak mungkin memilihku, apa yang kau harapkan dariku jika di suruh mengintai dan mencari informasi dari seseorang, huh?"

"Errr..." Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Jangan harap aku mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku seorang yang antisosial dan Gaara jelas mengetahui itu."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Dan yang lain?"

"Ck, pikirkan sendiri..."

Naruto pun menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap kesal kearah Sasuke yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Teme pelit!"

Dua kata yang dilontarkan Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali menatap gadis itu dan akhirnya 'mengibarkan bendera putih'.

"Sakura, dia memang bisa dikatakan cocok untuk mendapatkan tugas ini dari Gaara. Tapi sering kali dia kehilangan kendali dan langsung emosi dengan hal-hal yang sangat mengganggunya. Akan sangat susah kalau dia tiba-tiba emosi saat bertugas. Bisa tertangkap basah dia sedang memata-matai. Lalu Neji... Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Neji kalau sedang menyelidiki, huh? Dengan barang saja dia main lempar sana-sini. Apalagi dengan seorang manusia!" Sasuke dengan kesal menjelaskan pada Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan-entah-apa-itu, Sasuke tak tahu.

Perlahan, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan memutar kepala, kembali kearah semula, "Tapi apa yang diharapkan dari aku?"

Sasuke berpikir keras untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat yang akan diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Kau tak punya jawaban, kan?" Naruto menghela napas, "Kenapa Gaara-nii memberikan tugas padaku yang tak punya kemampuan apa-apa begini?"

"Gaara pasti memilihmu sebagai orang yang paling tepat," ujar Sasuke yang berusaha mengembalikan semangat Naruto.

"Teme..."

"Hn."

"Kurasa kau orang yang paling mengerti Gaara-nii. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya juga, kalian punya chemistry yang bagus. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ck, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Itu membuatmu semakin terlihat aneh juga."

"Huuuhh. Tapi aku serius, Teme!"

"Kau mengharapkan apa dari jawabanku, huh?"

Naruto menggeleng dan dengan wajah polosnya berkata, "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

"Jalan pikirannya sama denganku, jadi itu yang memudahkan kami berdua berkomunikasi walaupun tidak dengan menggunakan kata-kata. Kami juga sudah bersahabat sejak awal SMA. Intinya sudah mengerti satu sama lain."

"Bersahabat? Sejak SMA? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

"Kau tak pernah bertanya."

Naruto mendecak kesal, "Hal apa lagi yang tidak kalian beritahukan padaku, huh? Pasti banyak."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang merasa heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto kini kembali teringat akan ucapan dari Sasori tempo hari.

"Apa... kalian pernah mengalami..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Sasuke kesal dan memintanya melanjutkan kembali. "Em.. Mengalami luka yang parah dari... pekerjaan ini?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

"Teme?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Tuh kan! Kalian menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Kau tak perlu tahu untuk yang satu itu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku anggota Jinchuuriki Detective juga. Kenapa aku tak boleh tahu? Atau jangan-jangan aku memang tak dianggap?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" bentak Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto terdiam.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka berdua selama beberapa menit.

"Teme... Maaf"

"..."

"Teme... aku tidak bermaksud bicara begitu..."

"..."

"Temeee..."

Naruto menggoyangkan lengan Sasuke yang tetap diam. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Teme... Jangan marah... aku tak bermaksud..."

"Ck, dasar cengeng," kata Sasuke setelah menyadari kalau embun itu telah tumpah dari tempatnya berada.

Naruto malah menangis makin menjadi setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Awalnya, Gaara sangat menolak saat Tsunade berniat memasukkanmu. Dan penolakan Gaara sangat disetujui oleh yang lain. Karena ini pekerjaan yang berbahaya dan dirimu yang -bisa dibilang- masih dibawah umur untuk melakukan hal-hal berbahaya seperti ini. Kami tak ingin kau merasakan apa yang telah kami rasakan sebelumnya."

"Lalu?"

"Ya setelah diyakinkan berkali-kali oleh Tsunade, akhirnya kami pun setuju. Tapi kami sangat menjagamu agar tak tertimpa musibah. Dan karena itu, aku sangat kaget sewaktu kau diberi tugas ini oleh Gaara."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap iris safir Naruto dengan raut muka yang serius, membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengar, kau harus melakukan tugas ini dengan baik dan sangat hati-hati. Kau harus menjaga dirimu, mengontrol emosimu..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto sebelum pemuda dihadapannya ini melanjutkan omongannya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang ini berbahaya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi berbahaya kenapa?" Naruto mulai tak sabar.

"Katamu, kau tahu."

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Naruto dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ini akan sangat berbahaya jika pelaku ada di antara salah satu dari mereka. Dan dia mengetahui gerak-gerikmu atas tugas ini. Dia akan mengincarmu. Dan nyawamu taruhannya."

Naruto terdiam, tak mampu bersuara dan tak satupun kata dapat dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Dia terlalu kaget, terlalu shock dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke tentang tugasnya.

Memang sangat berbahaya, batinnya gelisah.

"Kalau kau tak mampu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya," ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai membalikkan badan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku mampu. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku tak akan mengecewakan Gaara-nii," seru Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah," Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, dan sampai tepat di depan pintu, Sasuke kembali berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih terduduk disana, "Jangan sampai kau celaka, dobe. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu. Aku akan..." gumam Sasuke dalam hati sambil terus menatap ke arah Naruto yang membelakanginya.

.

.

.

"Neji, jangan lakukan itu!"

Sakura menarik kerah baju Neji dari belakang untuk mencegah niatan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu yang hendak melakukan 'aksinya' saat mereka sedang memeriksa keadaan di lantai 1.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Tidak ada orang disini."

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, huh?"

"Maksudku orang lain, Sakura. Kenapa kau semakin bodoh saja?"

Dengan refleks, Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Neji.

Neji langsung tersenyum ngeri saat melihat urat-urat sudah bermunculan di kening Sakura.

"Err... oke... Maafkan aku."

Sakura menghela napas panjang mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

"Neji, coba kau kemari sebentar," panggil Gaara yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya di sebuah ruangan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Neji pun menghampiri Gaara, duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dan melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian sang Sabaku pada layar laptopnya.

"Ini..."

"Hey ada apa? Aku mau lihat," seru Sakura yang langsung duduk di samping Neji.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Sakura. Ini khusus untuk lelaki."

Neji kembali mendapat bonus di kepalanya atas perkataannya tadi.

Gaara menyerahkan laptopnya pada Neji, "Aku mendapatkan jaringan kepolisian. Kau bisa menerobosnya masuk?"

"Kau... dapat dari mana?" tanya Neji heran.

"Dari Shika."

"Kau dapat dari Shika, kenapa tidak sekalian minta passwordnya?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Aku tak mungkin melawatkan itu, Sakura."

"Lalu?"

"Shika tak punya password untuk kepolisian Iwa."

Neji menjentikkan jarinya, "Berhasil!"

"Masuk?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya."

"Hebat," seru Sakura kagum.

"Coba kau cari data tentang kasus Arashi," suruh Gaara yang masih melihat gerak-gerik Neji.

"Ehm, tunggu sebentar. Di folder ini... ah bukan, ini daftar penghuni penjara. Kalau begitu di folder... Nah ini... kematian.. lalu... mereka menyimpulkan kematian arashi ini kecelakaan 'kan... berarti masuk ke bagian kecelakaan dan... bulan Oktober... tanggal 19..." gumam Neji dan jarinya dengan lincah menggerakkan kursor kesana kemari untuk membuka folder-folder tersebut.

"Banyak sekali kecelakaan di hari itu," gumam Sakura, "Apa harus mencarinya satu persatu?"

"Kurasa tak perlu."

Sakura yang melihat Neji tengah mengetikkan nama _'Fuma Arashi' _pada tombol pencarian pun akhirnya mengerti.

"Bagus," seru Sakura gembira setelah melihat munculnya berbagai data dari kasus yang tangah mereka tangani.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke kamar," Gaara bangkit berdiri dan menutup laptopnya yang ada di pangkuan Neji.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji heran.

Dan tepat saat itu, muncullah Deidara dengan membawa sebuah ransel di punggungnya.

"Kalian disini," sapa Deidara yang mebuat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mau ke kampus, mungkin pulang malam. Kalian bisa beritahu yang lain kalau mereka bertanya. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Sakura, Gaara dan Neji mengantarkan kepergian Deidara hingga benar-benar keluar pintu dengan tatapan mereka.

"Beruntunglah kita punya anjing pelacak seperti Gaara."

Dan Gaara pun hendak 'menyerang' Neji, tapi tertahan oleh teriakan Neji yang mengangkat laptop Gaara.

"Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan membanting laptopmu!" ancam Neji.

Gaara mendengus kesal dan langsung mengambil laptopnya dari tangan Neji.

"Gajimu akan kupotong 75%," ujar Gaara yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju kamarnya.

"H-Hei! Tak bisa begitu! Gaara! Kau...! keterlaluan!" teriak Neji yang langsung mengejar Gaara.

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumannya melihat kelakuan dua rekannya itu.

"Aku kadang tak habis pikir, apakah orang yang bersifat kekanakan begitu bisa disebut Detektif?" gumam Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyusul kepergian Gaara dan Neji.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung mendapat 'sapaan' dari Gaara.

"Sasuke, kau carikan printer sekarang!"

Sasuke kembali menutup pintu dengan kesal, "Ck, seenaknya saja."

Dengan hati kesal, Sasuke tetap melakukan tugasnya. Beruntunglah dia bertemu dengan Sasori disana.

"Sasori, kau punya printer?"

"Aku tak punya. Ten-Ten yang punya itu."

"Tolong pinjamkan untukku."

"Tapi, Ten-Ten sedang kuliah. Pinjamnya nanti saja. Sebentar lagi dia pulang."

"Hn."

"Aku mau ke kamar," pamit Sasori dan pergi meniggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Aku tak dapat," katanya santai dan perlahan memejamkan mata.

"Kau mencarinya atau tidak, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sangsi.

Sasuke pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ck, yang punya printer itu Ten-Ten dan dia sedang kuliah sekarang," jawabnya kesal.

"Tak usah marah-marah, kau seperti wanita yang sedang PMS."

"Kau!" geram Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Jangan emosi begitu. Kau seperti tak tahu Gaara saja. Dia memang menyebalkan. Gajiku saja tadi di potong 75%. Padahal aku sudah membantunya. Ck, benar-benar keterlaluan," kata Neji yang masih tak terima atas perlakuan Gaara.

"Jadi sekarang kalian berdua mau mogok kerja, huh? Menuntut pembayaran gaji dan penggantian ketua?" ujar Gaara sinis.

"Kau benar-benar akan kubunuh setelah ini," seru Sasuke dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Hn. Aku sudah dengar ancamanmu itu beratus-ratus kali, Sasuke."

"Kalian... berhentilah bertengkar!" teriak Sakura yang mulai pusing kepala.

Dan tak ada yang berani bersuara setelah teriakan Sakura.

"Bagus."

.

Selama 10 menit, keheningan terjadi di antara mereka.

Gaara dan Neji tetap memberikan perhatian penuh pada laptop Gaara, Sasuke –mungkin- telah terbang ke alam mimpinya, dan Sakura entah-apa-yang dia lakukan dengan memandangi jendela.

"Gaara, ini salahmu!" teriak Neji yang membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan Sasuke kembali menampilkan onyx-nya.

"Jadi ini bagaimana, Neji?" tanya Gaara yang terlihat panik.

"Salahmu, main tutup sembarangan."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Gaara, ini tidak bisa terbuka lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku belum sempat membacanya dan..."

"Astaga...!"

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura lagi yang sedari tadi diacuhkan.

"Jaringan kepolisian tadi tidak bisa terbuka lagi, Sakura. Ini salah Gaara, karena sudah sembarangan menutup laptop tadi!" jelas Neji yang masih terus menyalahkan Gaara.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu?"

Sakura pun ikutan panik dan langsung melihat ke layar laptop Gaara yang tengah menampilkan sebuah pemberitahuan kesalahan.

"File-file itu belum sempat disimpan. Sial!" gerutu Neji.

"Atau mereka telah menyadari kalau ada yang 'menyusup' jaringan mereka dan mengganti alamatnya," ujar Gaara.

"Bisa jadi," kata Sakura yang menyetujui.

"Ck, kalian berisik sekali," gerutu Sasuke yang kemudian ikut melihat ke laptop Gaara.

"Neji, kau usahakan lagi untuk masuk. Aku akan menghubungi Shika."

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menghubungi kembali Shikamaru. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dan beberapa kali mencoba mengulangi panggilan, akhirnya Shika pun menjawab telponnya.

"_Ada apa, Gaara?"_

"Shika, alamat yang kau berikan tadi tidak bisa di akses lagi."

"_Tidak bisa?"_

"Apa mungkin mereka menyadari kalau kami membukanya?"

"_Kalian berhasil memasukinya?"_

"Ya."

"_Mungkin saja. Suruh Neji masuk ke alamatku dan kita buktikan."_

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Gaara mengakhiri panggilannya, "Neji, coba kau masuk ke jaringan Shika."

Neji menatap Gaara heran beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melaksanakan apa yang di perintah Gaara.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara yang telah duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ya, aku berhasil masuk. Lalu?"

Gaara kembali menghubungi Shikamaru dan mengaktifkan _'loudspeaker'_ pada ponselnya.

"_Coba buka beberapa folder."_

"Ya, sudah..."

"_Buka beberapa lagi, hingga ke sebuah file."_

"Emm... oke. Lalu?"

"_Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan setelah itu?"_

"Gaara langsung menutup laptopnya."

"_Lakukan!"_

Neji pun langsung menutup laptop milik Gaara. Dan selama beberapa saat tak ada respon dari Shika.

"Hei Shika, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara.

"_..."_

"Shika?"

"_Gawat..."_

"Ada apa?"

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk dengan terburu-buru sambil melambaikan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"A... aku dapat cetakan artikel tentang... Kematian Arashi!"

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

Gomen, lama apdet...

Sierra lagi ujian semester, jadi ga bisa buka laptop...

Dan seperti biasa,,

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah 'Read'

Dan Sierra berharap semoga para reader bersedia untuk 'Review'


	8. Chapter 8

Desclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, gaje, dll..

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Walaupun Gaara tidak mengadakan adanya rapat, tetapi semua anggota Jinchuuriki Detective tetap berkumpul di kamarnya.

Mereka duduk diam dan berkutat dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Masalah.

Lagi-lagi kembali menimpa jalannya penyelidikan mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang menoleh ke arah Gaara yang duduk manis di lantai memandangi layar laptopnya.

Perlahan, jari-jemari Gaara menari di atas keyboard dan membuka sesuatu.

"Entah kenapa, otakku tiba-tiba buntu begini," gumam Gaara yang lalu menopang dagu.

"Kau putus asa, huh?" seru Neji yang membuat Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sasuke, tugasku ku serahkan padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ck, kau sudah dengar 'kan."

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya begitu!"

Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya dan membaringkan badan di tempat tidur, "Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Cih, dasar dia itu," gerutu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Teme. Gaara-nii kan memang kurang beristirahat. Dia pasti lelah."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini kembali menatapnya dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa, huh?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke memeriksa laptop yang seenaknya saja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya di lantai dan melihat sebuah pemberitahuan kesalahan pada akses jaringan yang dilakukannya.

"Jadi ini belum bisa terbuka juga?" tanyanya pada Neji.

"Ya."

"Kalau tak bisa dibuka mau bagaimana lagi? Kita pakai saja yang ditemukan Naruto."

Sakura memberikan dua lembar kertas ke hadapan Sasuke dengan muka masam, "Apa yang kau harapkan dari berita seperti ini?"

_Seeorang pemuda bernama Fuma Arashi ditemukan tewas di asrama Iwagakure. Polisi menyimpulkan ini adalah kejadian kecelakaan. Tak ada barang bukti yang ditemukan polisi di tempat perkara. "Korban mengalami luka yang serius pada bagian kepalanya yang diakibatkan benturan yang keras karena korban terjatuh dari tangga," tutur salah seorang polisi yang menangani._

Sasuke membaca sebagian isi dari artikel yang ditemukan Naruto.

"Kita butuh data dari kepolisian, bukan artikel buatan wartawan yang isinya sederhana seperti ini, dan didapat Naruto dari tampat sampah," ujar Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah jaringan itu?" tanya Neji yang makin memusingkan kepala Sasuke.

"Apa Shika sudah bisa dihubungi?"

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ck, kenapa dia juga ikut menghilang dengan kata-kata begitu sih"

Hening kembali tejadi di antara mereka.

Neji berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sakura yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, Sasuke yang melirik sekilas ke arah Gaara yang tengah tertidur.

'Bisa-bisanya dia tidur disaat seperti ini," gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke tiba-tiba menyadari kalau memimpin sebuah penyelidikan memang tidaklah mudah. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Daripada harus jadi pemimpin, lebih baik bekerja sendirian, pikirnya. Ya, dia memang harus mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Gaara karena selama ini telah memimpin mereka dengan sangat baik.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Memulai tugasku."

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat.

.

.

Naruto terus melangkah melewati ruang tengah, ruang tamu, hingga kini dirinya menapakkan kaki di beranda. Dan disana dia melihat Sasame yang tengah duduk melamun. Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasame?" tanya Naruto yang ikut duduk disebelah Sasame.

Sasame menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih terkenang kakakmu?"

Dan kali ini Sasame menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit. Aku pun pernah mengalami masa-masa seperti ini. Kehilangan orang yang sangat kita sayangi memang menyakitkan."

Sasame menatap Naruto bingung, tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan darinya.

"Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dengan kasus yang sama. Pembunuhan."

Terlihat keterkejutan dari ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sasame diwajahnya.

"Awalnya, aku sama sepertimu. Diam, tak ingin melakukan apapun kecuali menangis dan mengenang semua tentang kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa tanpa mereka. Bahkan aku pernah berpikir untuk menyusul kepergian mereka. Tapi berkat dukungan dari orang-orang terdekat, akhirnya aku dapat bangkit kembali."

Sasame kembali menatap lurus kedapan.

"Ya, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa adanya Arashi-nii disampingku. Tanpa adanya semua perhatian yang diberikannya padaku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus hidup seperti apa tanpa hadirnya Arashi-nii."

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasame pelan, "Kau boleh sedih, tapi jangan terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihanmu. Pikirkan orang-orang sekitar yang menyayangimu. Mereka pasti sedih jika melihatmu terus-menerus seperti ini. Kau bisa cerita padaku untuk mengurangi kesedihanmu."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya saat Sasame kembali menatapnya.

"Arashi-nii... dia orang yang sangat baik, sangat perhatian, dan sangat memanjakanku. Apapun yang kuinginkan pasti diberikannya. Setiap hari aku selalu mengisi hari-hariku bersamanya."

"Tunggu dulu. Bersamanya? Selalu?" tanya Naruto menginterupsi.

"Ya, selalu bersamanya. Hingga suatu hari Arashi-nii memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Itu sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa dia pergi?"

"Waktu itu ada sedikit masalah di keluarga Fuma, jadi Arashi-nii memutuskan pergi karena dia merasa keluarga Fuma telah memojokkannya. Setelah dibujuk berkali-kali, Arashi-nii tetap tidak mau kembali. Dia bilang sudah nyaman tinggal disini."

Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Waktu itu disini masih masih ada Itachi-nii dan Kabuto-nii."

"A...Apa? Itachi? Kabuto?"

"Ya, sayangnya Itachi-nii tak datang di acara pemakaman. Padahal Kabuto-nii datang saat itu. Karena dia juga yang memeriksa keadaan Arashi-nii."

Naruto merasa napasnya tercekat, "Memeriksa? Maksudmu Otopsi?"

.

.

.

Gaara terbangun saat ponselnya berdering merdu. Dengan sedikit mengumpat, Gaara menerima posel itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Hn."

"_Kau tak sopan sekali pada seorang kepala polisi."_

"Shika?"

"_Ya, tak usah kaget seperti itu."_

Gaara langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Sasuke, Neji dan Sakura yang tengah melihatnya dengan penasaran. Gaara pun mengaktifkan 'loudspeaker'.

"Kau kemana saja, huh? Kenapa baru menghubungi sekarang?" seru Sakura kesal.

"_Maaf... Maaf... Ada hal merepotkan yang harus ku urusi disini."_

"Cih."

"_Hey hey, jangan begitu lah, Sasuke."_

"Hn."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang tadi siang, huh?" tanya Neji tak sabar.

Terdengar hembusan napas dari Shikamaru, _"Yah, karena itulah hal merepotkan yang harus ku urusi."_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara yang mengerutkan dahinya sama seperti yang lain.

"_Begini. Untuk masalah tadi siang, 'aksi' kalian benar-benar ketahuan."_

"APA?" teriak keempat anggota Jinchuuriki Detective kompak.

"_Hey! Kalian mau membuat telingaku tuli?"_

"Lanjutkan Shika!"

"_Baik-baik, Sakura."_

Shika terdiam beberapa detik.

"_Saat Neji melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan untuk membuka beberapa folder dan masuk kedalam_ _sebuah file, sebenarnya saat itu aku sudah bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada_ _komputerku. Dan anak buahku langsung melapor tentang masalah itu."_

Gaara, Sasuke, Neji dan Sakura merasa jantung mereka berhenti berdetak sesaat.

"Jadi?"

"_Dan saat kau menutup laptopmu, semua akses langsung terkunci saat itu juga yang langsung_ _membuat kepanikan satu kantor kepolisian. Benar-benar hebat, kan?"_

Tak ada yang dapat mengeluarkan suara di antara mereka berempat.

"_Bagaimana kalau aksi kalian sampai pada media? Kalian benar-benar akan terkenal dengan topik_ _'Jinchuuriki Detective menggemparkan kantor kepolisian Konoha dan Iwa'."_

Terdengar suara tawa dari Shikamaru.

"Jangan bercanda, Shika!"

"_Hm, Gaara. Dari suaramu kau terdengar sangat panik. Aku benar, kan?"_

"Bagaimana aku tidak panik, huh?"

"Kau merasa bersalah?" celetuk Neji yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Gaara.

"_Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengatasi hal merepotkan itu untuk yang di Konoha. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau di Iwa."_

"Tak bisakah kau memeriksanya, Shika?" tanya Sakura.

"_Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi kerabatku disana. Tapi dia tak bisa dihubungi sampai saat ini. Ya,_ _kalian tunggu saja sampai orang-orang kepolisian datang menyergap kalian."_

Shika kembali tertawa yang membuat Gaara makin emosi.

"Jangan main-main, Shika!"

"_Hei, aku tak main-main. Jaringan kalian terlacak, tahu?"_

Keempat orang yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru kembali tercekat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"_Nah, sekarang kau terdengar frustasi, Gaara."_

"Shika, andai saja kau melihat wajahnya saat ini. Kau tak akan tega bicara begitu."

Shika kembali tertawa, bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena ucapan Sasuke.

"_Begitukah? Kalau begitu, maafkan aku, Gaara."_

"Cih, aku masih dapat merasakan kau tertawa disana."

"_Haha, kau tenang saja. Aku akan membantu mengatasi yang satu itu. Kalian lanjutkan saja_ _penyelidikan kalian."_

"Tapi, Shika... kami butuh data dari kepolisian," ujar Sakura.

"_Aku akan usahakan untuk yang satu itu. Selamat bertugas Jinchuuriki Detective!"_

"Hn. Terimakasih banyak, Shika." Gaara menutup flipnya.

.

"Sesuai jadwal yang kubuat kemarin, sekarang waktunya kita melakukan pemeriksaan. Dimana Naruto?"

"Melakukan tugasmu," jawab Sasuke lalu melangkah keluar diikuti Neji.

"Ayo, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara.

.

"Gaara, kurasa percuma saja kita memeriksa lantai 2 ini," kata Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Kupikir kejadian tidak terjadi di lantai 2, dan kalau kita anggap pembunuhan terjadi di bawah, jadi untuk apa kita memeriksanya? Buang-buang waktu saja."

"Ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu kita turun saja."

Gaara dan Sakura pun menuruni tangga dan kembali terhenti tepat di bawah tangga.

"Gaara..." panggil Sakura yang membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan dari bawah tangga yang ditatapnya ke Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Aku masih tak mengerti."

"Apa?"

Sakura melihat ke arah ruang tamu dari tempatnya berada, "tentang lampu itu."

Gaara menghela napas, "sejujurnya aku pun masih bingung tentang itu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap pemuda berambut merah itu heran.

"Ya, seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sakura. Kalau pembunuhan terjadi di lantai 1, bagaimana pelaku melakukan aksinya tanpa penerangan dari lampu. Tentu itu akan sangat menyulitkan baginya. Itu yang kau pikirkan, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan argumen Gaara.

Gaara kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan berhenti disana.

"Lihat?"

Gaara menunjuk sebuah saklar lampu yang terdapat tepat di sebelah pintu.

"Untuk menghidupkan lampu tidak susah, kenapa pelaku menyusahkan dirinya sendiri, sih. Dan menyusahkan kita juga!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Perlahan, puzzle yang kita kumpulkan akan tersusun, Sakura. Kita hanya harus mencari potongan-potongan puzzle itu dengan hati-hati."

Gaara kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan menoleh kebelakan saat menyadari Sakura tak mengikutinya, "Kenapa kau diam saja disitu? Ayo."

Sakura mengangguk dan menghampiri Gaara.

.

Gaara dan Sakura kini berhenti di ruang tengah dan melihat-lihat. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Jadi pembunuhan tidak melibatkan ruang lain? Maksudku lantai 3?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak dan berpikir.

"Bisa jadi."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh memeriksa lantai 3, huh?"

"Entahlah, pemikiranku hari itu dan hari ini berbeda."

.

.

.

"Tak ada sesuatu disini," gumam Neji.

"Hn."

"Apa menurutmu kejadian melibatkan lantai 3 ini, Sasuke?"

"Kalau dilihat dari posisi, kurasa tidak. Tapi kalau disangkut pautkan lebih dalam lagi mungkin saja."

"Kurasa mungkin saja Arashi benar-benar jatuh dari tangga."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Menurut Gaara, kejadian terjadi di lantai 1, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita anggap kejadian terjadi di lantai 3? Setelah mendapat luka yang cukup parah, korban mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi, dia malah terjatuh hingga akhirnya tewas. Bisa saja, kan?"

"Hn. Apapun bisa terjadi tanpa kita duga sebelumnya."

"Dari percobaan volume-mu, bisa kan? Mungkin saja ponsel Arashi punya speaker yang besar, jadi terdengar hingga ruang tamu dan pintu masuk. Pelaku langsung mengikuti sumber dari bunyi itu dan membawanya ke kamar Arashi. Tak pakai lampu di lantai 1 dan 2 pun tak masalah pikirku."

"Ya, Sasori juga bilang dia mendengar musik itu saat masuk, dan langsung naik. Kalau orang luar mungkin akan mengalami kesusahan untuk naik. Dia belum mengenal struktur bangunan ini."

"Jadi maksudmu? Pelaku orang dalam?"

"Hn. Atau mungkin pelaku sudah mencari tahu tentang itu."

"Tapi lebih memungkinkan orang dalam. Jadi ada di antara Sasori, Deidara, Ino, Karin, Ten-Ten, dan Sasame?"

"Tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Anggap saja Sasori dan Deidara."

Neji mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang kita fokus saja pada mereka. Dan beritahu Naruto untuk lebih berhati-hati pada Sasori dan Deidara."

"Kau perhatian sekali, hm?" goda Neji.

"Ck, sekali lagi kau mengatakannya. Kau tak akan selamat pulang dari sini!" ancam Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan berani, Sasuke."

Neji menyeringai saat melihat Sasuke yang mendengus sebal.

"Ayo kembali," ajak Neji yang telah menuruni anak tangga terlebih dahulu.

"Kurasa argumen tadi akan bertentangan dengan Gaara," gumam Sasuke, lalu menyusul Neji.

.

.

"Gaara-nii, Sakura-nee sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Naruto yang melewati ruang tengah.

"Memeriksa keadaan," jawab Gaara.

"Memeriksa keadaan? Ah, tugas yang kemarin. Jadi, aku tidak ikut nih?"

"Hn, tak apa. Ayo kembali."

.

.

Gaara, Sakura dan Naruto memasuki kamar yang telah di dahului oleh Sasuke dan Neji.

"Temeeeee," teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa, huh?"

Naruto menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kakakmu pernah tinggal disini, huh?"

Gaara, Neji dan Sakura pun ikut menatap Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, huh?" ulang Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus bilang, huh? Itu tak akan merubah apapun kan."

Naruto menarik napas panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau-"

"Itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Itachi tinggal di New York sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Tidak mungkin dia datang kesini dan membunuh Arashi," seru Sasuke yang memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Em, ya ya baik. Dan aku punya satu informasi lagi."

Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura dan Neji menatap Naruto heran.

"Kabuto, dokter yang dulu juga ikut dalam kasusku, kalian ingat?" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari rekan-rekannya, Naruto melanjutkan, "Dulu... dia juga pernah tinggal disini dan..."

"..."

"Dia juga yang melakukan otopsi pada Arashi."

Kali ini Gaara, Sasuke, Neji dan Sakura benar-benar mendapat serangan jantung karena Naruto.

Gaara melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 4.30 pm.

"Rapat dadakan, kita adakan 30 menit lagi. Siapkan yang kalian butuhkan."

Gaara langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mendapat protes dari yang lain.

"30 menit lagi? Yang benar saja, Gaara?" seru Neji tak terima.

Gaara mengambil buku catatannya dan mulai menulis sesuatu disana, seolah tak mendengar protes dari Neji.

Sasuke ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan berbaring di kasur, "lebih baik bergerak sekarang daripada kehabisan waktu."

Pemuda itu pun memejamkan mata. Bukan untuk tidur, melainkan memikirkan segala sesuatu yang akan dibahasnya nanti. Itulah kebiasaan Sasuke dalam mempersiapkan kebutuhannya.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung kembali ke kamar mereka, dan Neji... Dia pun dengan terpaksa ikut bersiap seperti yang lain.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

Maaf Sierra gak bisa buat yang panjang dan apdet cepat.

Apa reader menyadari kalau alurnya semakin cepat? atau malah terlalu cepat?

.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah 'Read' .

Dan semoga Reader mau menyempatkan diri buat 'Review'.


	9. Chapter 9

Desclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, gaje, dll..

.

Maaf... Sierra mohon maaf dengan sangat atas keterlambatan apdet fanfic ini.

Semua ini salah *** (rahasia, hehe) karena dia itu, semua waktu Sierra tersita begitu aja. Benar-benar tersita !

Jadi Sierra harap, reader sekalian mau memaafkan Sierra.

Dan selamat menikmati lanjutan ceritanya!

.

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji sudah siap ditempatnya masing-masing, dan mereka hanya heran melihat Gaara yang tak juga beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang tengah duduk bersila dan asyik membaca sesuatu pada sebuah sobekan kertas.

"Hey, Gaara... Kau tidak lihat kami sudah berkumpul?" seru Sakura yang mulai kesal.

Gaara menoleh dan menghela napas, lalu beranjak untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain.

"Apa sih yang kau baca?" tanya Neji saat Gaara duduk disebelahnya.

"Sebuah fakta... mungkin..." jawab Gaara yang membuat empat orang anak buahnya disana terkejut.

"Fakta?" tanya Naruto yang memiringkan kepalanya.

Gaara menunjukkan sobekan kertas yang sedari tadi menyita seluruh perhatiannya, lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau ingat ini?" tanyanya pada pemuda raven itu yang sedang mencoba mengingat apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gaara.

"Saat hari pertama kita datang kesini, Neji melemparkan sebuah kertas dan aku membacanya, saat itu kau menarik kertas tersebut dan... Inilah sobekannya..." jelas Gaara.

"Lalu ada apa dengan sobekan kertas itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, mungkin ini sebuah fakta..."

Gaara menyerahkan sobekan kertas itu pada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto yang berada di samping Sasuke ikut melihat sobekan kertas tersebut.

"Ini hanya kertas kosong," gumam Naruto.

Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan kembali menuju kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah senter yang lalu dia letakkan di hadapan Sasuke, "Dia menggunakan Invisible Ink."

Sasuke mengambil senter itu, menyalakannya dan menyorotkan cahaya senter pada bagian bawah kertas, hingga selanjutnya sebaris kalimat muncul disana yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kaget.

"I...Ini... Tidak mungkin..." tubuh Naruto lemas seketika, dia pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Memang apa isinya?" tanya Neji yang penasaran.

Sasuke menyerahkan sobekan kertas beserta senter kembali pada Gaara yang kemudian Gaara berikan pada Neji.

Neji pun melakukan hal yang sama, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Memang apaan sih? Sampai-sampai kalian shock gitu," tanya Sakura yang belum mendapat giliran.

Neji lalu mengoperkan benda yang dipegangnya pada Sakura.

Sangat terlihat jelas dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sakura, kalau gadis berambut pink itu pun terkejut.

"Dan pertanyaanya sekarang adalah... Siapa yang menghuni kamar ini. Dengan begitu berakhirlah kasus ini," ujar Neji.

"Tidak," Gaara mulai memasang wajah seriusnya.

Semua mata mengarah pada Gaara dengan heran.

"Kau kemanakan kertas itu, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang membuat Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan santai dan membuat Gaara mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah, Teme... Kau harus mengingatnya. Kau kan di anugerahi otak yang jenius, jadi kau pasti bisa."

"Hn."

"Neji, apa kau ingat?" Gaara beralih pada Neji yang kini ikut berusaha memutar otaknya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

Neji yang tidak ingat malah menjadi kesal sendiri, "Makanya, kita geledah saja sekarang!"

Keempat orang disana menghela napas bersama-sama.

"Kalau sudah dibuang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Neji terdiam.

"Teme, apa kau membuangnya?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Jangan pakai sepertinya, Teme!"

"Lalu kau mau aku jawab apa, huh?"

"Apa saja, asal yang meyakinkan."

"Hentikan, kalian berdua!" Sakura geram.

"Asalkan Sasuke tidak membuangnya keluar, kertas itu pasti masih ada disini..." ujar Gaara.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto yang bingung.

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan genggaman tangannya pelan, "Dasar bodoh."

Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak ada yang masuk kamar ini selain kita, kan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pada Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, kemungkinan besar kertas itu masihlah disini walaupun Sasuke membuangnya di tempat sampah kamar ini, kalau tidak dibuang keluar takkan jadi masalah."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kau tidak membuangnya keluar 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lumayan kuat hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Tidak."

Gaara menghela napas lega, "Baguslah."

"Diluar masalah itu... Jadi apa yang mau kita bahas sekarang?" tanya Sakura, "...tentang Kabuto?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau Itachi..." Gaara melirik pada Sasuke sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku sudah tahu kalau dia pernah tinggal disini."

"Ck, kalian berdua sama saja. Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang, huh?" seru Sakura kesal.

"Seperti kata Sasuke... Kupikir tidak penting..."

Sakura mengerling mendengar jawaban Gaara.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Semua mata langsung menuju ke arah pintu yang diketuk dan Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Sasori-nii... Ada apa?" tanya Gaara pada Sasori yang terlihat berdiri di depan pintu dengan melihat ke dalam kamar.

"Ada tamu untuk kalian," ujarnya.

Tamu?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama dalam pemikiran Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura dan Neji.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto mewakili yang lain untuk memuaskan pemikiran mereka.

"Kalau dari bajunya sih dia seorang polisi."

Dan perkataan Sasori barusan sukses membuat kelima anggota Jinchuuriki Detective terkejut dengan mengertukkan dahi mereka.

"Polisi?"

Sasori mengagguk lalu pergi meninggalkan para detektif itu dalam tanda tanya besar di otak mereka.

"Apa jangan-jangan... Ini masalah 'Jaringan' itu?" tanya Neji dengan ekspresi horornya.

Gaara beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah keluar, diikuti Sasuke, Sakura, Neji dan Naruto yang tak lupa menutup pintu, karena bagaimanapun itulah markas mereka untuk sementara waktu, jadi tak ada yang boleh seenaknya masuk begitu saja.

.

.

Mereka sangat terkejut saat mendapati seorang berseragam polisi tengah duduk di sofa dan polisi itu langsung beridiri dan membungkukkan badannya saat melihat Jinchuuriki Detective.

Sasori yang juga ada disana menarik tangan Naruto, "Kalian ada masalah apa sampai polisi datang kesini? Pelakunya sudah ketemu?" bisik Sasori.

"Aku tak tahu... dan pelakunya... itu rahasia..."

Naruto menyusul keempat rekannya yang telah duduk bersama sang polisi dan langsung mengambil tempat disebelah Sasuke yang memang disiapkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Jadi... Ada masalah apa Anda mendatangi kami?" tanya Gaara dengan sopan.

"Sebelumnya, nama saya Umino Iruka. Saya kemari karena di utus oleh Shikamaru..."

Kelima orang yang mendengar hal tersebut kembali tertegun, namun menghela napas lega setelah mengetahui kalau ini perbuatan Shika.

"Haaahh... ternyata Shika. Dia bikin panik saja..." seru Sakura yang kini bisa lebih bersantai.

"Tapi kenapa Shika sampai mengirim orang segala... Kenapa tidak lewat telpon seperti biasanya. Pasti ada sesuatu," ujar Neji yang mendapat anggukan dari Iruka yang memasang senyumnya.

"Ternyata kalian benar-benar detektif..."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Pemikiran kalian sangat cepat dan memang akurat untuk menganalisis keadaan..."

"Kurasa tidak," ujar Sasuke membuat yang lain kembali bingung terutama Iruka, "Tidak untuk orang bodoh disampingku ini."

Perkataan Sasuke otomatis membuahkan senyum disetiap wajah disana, kecuali Naruto yang menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Awas saja nanti saat kita sudah kembali ke rumah... Aku tak akan meladeni-mu, Teme!" ancam Naruto yang kini membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Memang bisa?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

"Kau mau bukti, huh? Baiklah kalau begitu dari sekarang saja!" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka.

"Cih, baiklah. Kau tak akan sanggup, Dobe..."

Neji menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya melihat kelakuan Sasuke dan Naruto, sedangkan Sakura sedang berusaha menahan emosinya, dan Iruka malah tertawa melihat manusia yang sifatnya seperti kucing dan tikus itu, tak pernah akur.

"Heh! Kalian berdua ini bikin malu saja," seru Sakura dengan aura hitam berhawa dingin yang menyelubunginya.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Gaara kembali menghela napas, "Maafkan kelakuan mereka Iruka-san."

Iruka tersenyum, "Ah tak apa... Kalian lucu."

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda sampaikan?" tanya Gaara to-the-point.

Wajah Iruka menjadi serius, "Aku dari kepolisian Iwa... Kurasa kalian tahu apa yang membuatku datang kemari."

Kelimanya tertegun dan entah sejak kapan Iruka melupakan bahasa formalnya.

"Masalah jaringan itu? Kami sungguh minta maaf atas kelancangan kami itu," ujar Gaara yang merasa bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas kejadian itu. Dia pun hanya dapat mengira-ngira apa yang akan di katakan seorang polisi di depannya ini. Gaara kembali menghela napas, dia sudah rela apabila dirinya harus mendekam di dalam penjara. Tapi tak mungkin Shika membiarkan hal sejahat itu terjadi padanya, kan?

"Ya, kalian membuat kantor kami seperti terjadi gempa bumi," canda Iruka, namun membuat Gaara tambah merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi Gaara, Neji dan Sakura terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Naruto sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Gaara dengan seketika memberi deathglare paling ampuhnya pada keempat anak buahnya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Semua menjadi panik karena tiba-tiba akses jaringan terputus dan alarm darurat yang dinyalakan makin memperburuk keadaan. Anehnya kenapa semua bisa sepanik itu. Seharusnya para polisi menjaga emosinya dan dapat tenang. Yah seperti terjadi gempa bumi dan kebakaran kubilang," ujar Iruka tenang yang tak menyadari Gaara semakin memucat.

Gaara berdehem karena anak buahnya kembali berisik dengan tawa mereka.

"Tapi masalah itu sudah diatasi dengan baik oleh Shikamaru, dia bilang kalau dialah yang memutus akses jaringan itu untuk perbaikan. Semua langsung percaya, ya mengingat dia yang menjadi kepala kepolisian Jepang. Dan kemudian dia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan menyuruhku datang kesini menemui kalian."

Tampak kelegaan pada wajah Gaara. Ya, memang tak mungkin Shika membiarkannya mendekam di dalam penjara kan.

"Apa Shika datang ke kantor kepolisian kalian?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Iruka mengangguk.

"Ya dia memang datang."

"Haaah, bisa-bisanya dia datang ke Iwa tapi tidak menemui kita," gerutu Sakura.

Iruka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Sebuah amplop map coklat diberikan kepada Gaara.

"Shikamaru menyuruhku untuk memberikannya pada kalian."

Gaara membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Dibolak balik kertas itu hingga menghadirkan senyum dalam wajahnya, "Terimakasih, Iruka-san."

Iruka menganggukkan kepalanya, Gaara memberikan amplop itu pada Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ahaha..." Sakura berteriak senang setelah melihat isinya.

"Kupikir kalian tidak mendukung penyelidikan kami."

Sasuke dan Neji pun langsung mengetahui apa isi dari amplop coklat tersebut dari kata-kata yang Gaara ucapkan barusan.

"Sebenarnya... Data itu diambil oleh Shikamaru secara diam-diam."

"Diam-diam?" tanya Neji yang mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa harus diam-diam? Bukankah dia bisa dengan mudah memintanya?"

"Tidak... Tidak semudah itu."

Kelimanya tertegun.

"Aku tahu pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana... Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang aman.," ujar Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau dikamar saja?" Naruto mengusulkan yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dari Sakura.

"Tidak enak membawa orang lain masuk ke kemar yang bukan kamar kita... Sebaiknya tempat lain saja..." kata Sakura.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Duduk diperbukitan dengan beralaskan rumput hijau.

"Ahh, disini lebih nyaman dan menyegarkan..." kata Naruto yang menikmati setiap terpaan angin diwajahnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat menangkap basah Sasuke tengah memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan yang...

"Ehem..." sebuah suara yang keluar dari mulut Gaara membuat semuanya kembali fokus.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa Iruka-san?" tanya Neji yang sudah tak sabar.

"Kalian pasti tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dari kepolisian Iwa saat menangani kejadian yang sedang kalian selidiki ini."

Neji dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi itu artinya, kau mau membenarkan dugaan kami?" tanya Sakura.

Dan kini giliran Iruka yang mengangguk, "Saat itu, aku salah satu polisi yang bertugas di bawah pimpinan Mizuki. Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu dia yang memimpin kasus ini."

"Hn."

"Dan aku yakin kalian menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi, benar?"

"Jadi... Kepolisian Iwa... memang melakukan sesuatu di balik itu?"

"Tidak," Iruka menyanggah pertanyaan dari Sakura, "Bukan kepolisian Iwa, tapi... Mizuki."

"Ya, aku memang berpikir seperti itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?" tanya Naruto

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa rencananya yang sebenarnya. Karena saat melakukan penyelidikan, dia terlihat sangat santai dan bisa kita anggap seperti tidak peduli. Aku saat itu memberi beberapa masukan mengenai kemungkinan terjadi pembunuhan dan tentang alibi dari penghuni rumah yang telah ku introgasi. Aku mencurigai beberapa orang disini yang memang tidak mempunyai alibi. Tapi Mizuki dengan santai bilang kalau ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan setelah hasil otopsi keluar dan kami hanya bisa mengikuti apa perintahnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa rencananya..."

"Sakura, apa di amplop itu ada hasil otopsinya?" tanya Gaara dan Sakura langsung membolak-balik lembaran dari dalam amplop dan menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa Shika tidak mengambil hasil otopsinya?" gumam Gaara.

"Karena... Hasil otopsi itu dipegang oleh seorang dokter yang melakukannya."

"Dokter? Kabuto?"

Iruka mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ah ya... tadi kita tidak jadi membahas dokter itu..." gumam Sakura yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Iruka-san, apa kau mengetahui hasil otopsi itu?" tanya Gaara.

Iruka menghela napas, "Sayang sekali... aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi sekarang kita harus mencurigai Mizuki ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Kita harus menyelidiki tentangnya juga," jawab Gaara yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu dalam otaknya.

"Haah.. Menyelidiki yang disini saja belum selesai. Kenapa harus bertambah lagi? Dan lebih parahnya kita harus menyelidiki seorang polisi? Benar-benar..." gerutu Neji yang terlihat frustasi.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Neji dengan senyuman dalam arti _'Ini sudah tugas kita Neji, terima saja, lakukan saja, pasrah saja... atau mati saja.'_

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi, Iruka-san?" tanya Gaara setelah selesai melihat 'acting' kedua rekannya itu.

"Ah ya, Shikamaru bilang padaku kalau sebaiknya kalian tidak 'menyentuh' Mizuki..."

Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura dan Naruto terdiam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto mewakilkan pertanyaan yang ada di benak mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, tapi dia hanya bilang kalau dialah yang akan mengurusi hal tersebut."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura dan Neji.

"Yah, itulah Shika... Dia memang baik hati walau terkadang sangat menyebalkan," kata Sakura, "Atau jangan-jangan dia minta jatah saat kita telah berhasil mengungkap kasus ini nanti? Hah! Tak akan kubiarkan itu."

"Sudahlah, Sakura..." Kini giliran Neji yang menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Em Iruka-san... aku mau tanya..." setelah mendapat anggukan dari Iruka, Naruto melanjutkan... "Sebenarnya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shika-nii? Kelihatannya kalian cukup dekat."

Iruka tertawa, "Sebenarnya dia itu kohaiku saat kuliah di Konoha University jurusan hukum dan keadilan. Kami bertiga sangat terobsesi ingin menjadi polisi."

"Bertiga?" tanya Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Ya, dengan Mizuki..."

"Mizuki?"

"Mizuki teman sekelasku. Kami bertiga sangat dekat. Dan Shikamaru dengan kepintarannya berhasil mengungguli kami yang merupakan senpainya ini."

"Mungkin karena itu Shika ingin mangatasinya sendiri," gumam Neji.

.

.

.

Pertemuan dengan seorang polisi bernama Iruka telah selesai, dan kini Gaara memberikan waktu istirahat pada anak buahnya selama beberapa jam.

Gaara bersandar pada jendelanya dan memperhatikan setiap rumput juga daun-daun yang bergoyang diterpa angin. Matanya melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya.

Setelah Sasuke berada tetap disampingnya, Gaara menatap pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, aku punya tugas baru untukmu..."

"Hn?"

"Kau jagalah Naruto baik-baik. Aku jadi merasa bersalah telah memberikan tugas seperti itu padanya..."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku merasa keadaan selanjutnya tak akan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kita tidak bisa santai lagi, Sasuke. Kita harus segera mencari pelakunya sebelum terjadi sesuatu."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu dan akan menambah masalah kita."

"Ck, sudah kubilang ja..."

"Jaga Naruto baik-baik! Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya aku akan menyalahkanmu!"

Gaara melangkah pergi meniggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya. Sasuke melihat sesuatu di kakinya, sebuah gumpalan kertas dan Sasuke pun membukanya. Sebuah sobekan kertas kosong. Kini pemuda raven itu mengangkat kertas tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada cahaya matahari hingga tampaklah sebuah kalimat mencekam disana.

'**Fuma Arashi... Aku... akan... membunuhmu!'**

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

Yak, begitulah... Bagi yang penasaran, Sierra minta maaf karena akan semakin membuat kalian lebih penasaran lagi... Hihihi #plak

.

Oya, ada yang suka Super Junior?

Sierra berencana mau bikin fanfic suju, karena belakangan ini memang lagi suka baca-baca fanfic tentang mereka... Tapi cuma rencana lho.. belum tentu jadi.

Ada yang mau request pairing di suju?

Kalo Sierra sih mau bikin KyuWook... hihihi...

.

Dan yah terimakasih untuk yang sudah menunggu apdetnya fanfic ini, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan lebih-lebih terimakasih untuk yang mereview.


	10. Chapter 10

Desclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, gaje, dll..

.

.

Maaf.

Yah hanya satu kata itu yang ingin Sierra ucapkan dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, hiks.

Maafkan Sierra udah meninggalkan Fic ini tanpa kabar dan memutuskan untuk hiatus seenaknya.

Salahkan kesibukan untuk UN.

Dan sekarang Sierra kembali untuk melanjutkan fic tertunda ini.

Selamat menikmati.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

(Naruto POV)

Aku melihat Sasori-nii duduk di ruang tamu sedang membaca buku.

Rasa sekarang aneh saat melihatnya, apalagi didekatnya. Sejak kata-katanya waktu itu, aku tak suka, sangat tak suka. Kenapa dia tidak mendukung apa yang kulakukan, sih? Aku tahu dia khawatir. Tapi inilah yang kuinginkan, kenapa malah dilarang?

Oh tidak. Dia melirik kearahku. Dengan segera kupalingkan wajahku dan kembali berjalan menuju teras. Disana ada Deidara-nii yang sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Dei-nii," sapaku, dan dia pun menoleh dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Eh, Naruto..."

"Dei-nii sedang buat apa?"

Aku duduk disebelahnya dan mulai memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Sebuah prakarya, untuk menambah nilaiku."

Hm, aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

"Tanah liatnya banyak sekali. Dei-nii pasti membuat proyek besar ya? Hehe..."

Dei-nii ikut tersenyum, "Begitulah... aku ingin membuat seni 3 dimensi."

"Ya jelaslah, kan pakai tanah liat, masa' 2 dimensi sih..."

"Haha, kau pintar..."

Aku terdiam saat Dei-nii mengusap kepalaku.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Belaian tangannya, sentuhannya, sama seperti sentuhan tousan.

''Hei Naruto, kau kenapa?''

Dei-nii menatapku dengan sedikit heran.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, ''Tak apa.''

Dei-nii menatapku sangsi, ''aishh, ya sudahlah...'' Dei-nii kembali pada aktifitasnya.

''Oya, Dei-nii dekat dengan siapa saja di kelas?''

''Aku sih tidak pilih-pilih teman. Tapi kalau dekat sih Sasori itu pasti ambil bagian, juga ada Sai."

Yes, I got it!

''Ah, aku tidak percaya. Dei-nii kan orangnya supel. Pasti banyak teman dekat."

"Itu menurutmu. Justru aku pendiam kalau di kelas."

"Begitu... Yah beruntung sekali yang menjadi teman dekatmu. Aku jadi ingin melihat yang namanya Sai itu."

Aku menekuk kedua lututku dan memeluknya.

"Kau terlambat kalau ingin melihatnya, Naruto."

Aku langsung menolehkan kepala melihat Dei-nii, "Kenapa terlambat?"

"Dia sedang ambil cuti kuliah untuk pulang ke rumahnya di Konoha."

"Konoha?"

"Kalau kau datang 2 minggu yang lalu kau bisa melihatnya disini."

"Eh? Disini? Di asrama ini?"

Dei-nii menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia sempat menginap selama beberapa hari. Dia di usir dari mansionnya karena tidak membayar uang bulanan. Dasar bodoh."

Deg.

Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang. Tapi aku berusaha tersenyum agar Dei-nii tidak curiga, "Hihi, kasihan sekali."

(End Naruto POV)

.

.

Emerald milik Sakura terus terfokus pada sebuah foto yang terbingkai rapi di atas buffet ruang tengah.

"Rasanya ada yang aneh," gumamnya pelan.

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga masih dengan membawa bingkai foto yang menarik perhatiannya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat telah sampai di dasar dan menoleh ke kanan. Kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati sebuah buffet panjang di sana. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk melihat gambar yang ada dalam bingkai tersebut.

"Foto ini pasti di ambil di sini. Tapi ada yang aneh."

Dahinya berkerut dan terus menyamakan apa yang ada dihadapannya dengan yang ada di dalam foto. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda.

"Vas bunga?"

Diperhatikannya vas bunga itu dengan lebih seksama.

"Akh, di foto vas bunga ini ada di kiri, kenapa ini di kanan?"

Matanya memicing saat mencurigai sesuatu dalam foto.

"Aku tahu!"

Dia berlari dengan cepat menaiki tangga.

.

.

Gaara tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil terus memandangi saklar lampu yang ada disana. Tangannya terulur mencoba menyentuhnya, namun di tariknya kembali sebelum benar-benar menyentuhnya.

"Gaara-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ten-Ten yang membuat Gaara menoleh.

"Memeriksa sesuatu. Apa kau punya lakban ?"

"Lakban? Ah baiklah, akan kuambilkan. Aku masuk dulu."

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Ten-Ten pergi, dan kembali memperhatikan saklar lampu.

Gaara menoleh saat tangan seseorang menjulurkan sebuah lakban ke hadapannya, dan dia mendapati sosok Sasuke disana.

"Dia menitipkan ini padaku," ujar Sasuke sebelum Gaara menanyakan perihal tersebut.

Gaara mengambil lakban putih dari tangan Sasuke dan merobeknya dengan panjang sekitar 5 cm, lalu menempelkannya pada tombol lampu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah menduga satu hal.

Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari saku celananya dan mulai mengitamkan lakban yang telah dia tempelkan tersebut membentuk tombol lampu seperti aslinya.

"Mencari sidik jari," jawab Gaara yang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, "Dengan gambar itu akan lebih mudah mengetahui mana sidik jari yang mematikan dan menghidupkan lampu," lanjutnya sebelum Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau masih meyakini kejadian memang di lantai dasar ini?"

"Firasatku mengatakan begitu. Ayo kembali."

.

.

.

Neji berjalan menuruni tangga. Matanya bergerak liar, meneliti setiap tempat disana mencoba mencari sebuah bukti yang mungkin saja terselip.

Neji berjongkok saat dirinya telah berada tepat di bawah tangga, dimana tubuh Arashi tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Terdapat sebuah lorong di bawah tangga. Dirinya pun merunduk dan memasuki lorong yang cukup besar itu.

Dilihatnya setiap sudut lorong itu, dan matanya melebar saat melihat sesuatu di dinding.

Digerakkan tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada dinding itu. Dia pun mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Di ambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mengambil foto dari apa yang telah dilihatnya itu.

"Bagus. Ini bisa dijadikan bukti," gumamnya sambil menatap foto yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dengan sadisnya membuat kedua pria tampan di sana terlonjak kaget.

"Tak bisakah kau pelan sedikit, Dobe?"

"Ah maaf, aku buru-buru."

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah, itu... Aku punya info."

"Info apa?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang Naruto.

"Kyaaa~ Nee-chan, kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Naruto yang sedikit melompat kebelakang.

"Aku dapat petunjuk, mungkin," ujar Sakura yang melenggang masuk dan duduk di pinggir kasur Sasuke.

"Kalau aku dapat bukti," seru Neji di ambang pintu yang membuat keempat orang disana menatap kearahnya dengan penasaran.

Neji menutup pintu dan mendorong tubuh Naruto yang masih terpaku di depan pintu untuk mendekat pada yang lain.

"Oya, Neji. Apa kau bawa scanner?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada di koperku. Untuk apa?"

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai membuka koper milik Neji. Dikeluarkan benda elektronik berwarna hitam dari koper Neji, lalu menyambar laptop milik Gaara yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kalau dugaanku benar, aku akan mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk. Neji bantu aku!"  
>"Ini foto apa?" tanya Neji saat Sakura menyodorkan sebingkai foto padanya.<p>

"Cepat keluarkan foto itu, Neji. Lalu masukkan pada scanner," perintah Sakura.

"Kau punya info apa, Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura dan Neji kini menoleh pada Gaara.

"Itu... Aku dengar dari Dei-nii kalau temannya yang bernama Sai itu pernah tinggal disini 2 minggu yang lalu. Tepatnya seminggu sebelum kejadian."

Gaara dan Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan mulai berpikir.

"A...aku jadi mencurigainya," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memastikan di kamar mana Sai pernah tinggal," seru Neji yang mengalihkan perhatian dari layar laptop yang kini telah menampilkan gambar yang sama pada bingkai foto.

"Benar. Atau jangan-jangan tulisan dengan Invisible Ink itu dia yang membuatnya," seru Naruto.

"Mungkin saja," gumam Gaara.

"Ahaha, ternyata dugaanku benar. Kalian semua cepat kesini," seru Sakura yang memutar arah laptop agar dapat terlihat oleh yang lain.

"Ada apa, Nee-chan?"

"Kalian lihat ada sebuah vas di sudut kiri buffet ini kan?"

Sakura tersenyum saat mendapat anggukan dari yang lain. Dia memutar badannya dan menatap Gaara.

"Kau ingat saat aku tertarik dengan sebuah vas bunga di hari pertama?"

Gaara menggangguk.

"Ini vas yang sama dan tempat yang sama. Ah tidak maksudku ini vas yang serupa."

"Oh ayolah, Sakura. Jangan berbelit-belit," gerutu Neji yang tidak menangkap maksud dari ucapan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kalian lihat ini. Sebuah benda yang tertutupi oleh tubuh Ino?" Sakura menghela napas, "Lihat warnanya! Ini adalah sebuah vas lainnya yang serupa dengan vas di sisi kiri ini."

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Sabar dulu, Sasuke. Aku belum selesai menjelaskan."

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus, "Pada foto ini ada 2 buah vas bunga di sudut kanan dan kiri. Dan seharusnya memang ada 2 buah pada tempat aslinya. Tapi yang aku lihat hanyalah ada 1 di sudut kanan. Dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, kemana vas bunga yang ada di sudut kiri itu?" Sakura pun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Mungkin saja dijadikan alat untuk memukul kepala Arashi," ujar Neji.

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi bagaimana kalau memang vas itu telah dipindahkan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Aku setuju dengan jawaban Neji."

Sakura mengambil foto yang tadinya berada di mesin scanner dan menyodorkan foto tersebut pada Gaara, "Lihat di balik foto itu ada tanggal saat dicetak. Hanya 3 hari sebelum kejadian."

"Baiklah, kita anggap itu sebagai alat yang digunakan pelaku," ujar Gaara.

Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Dan sekarang giliranku memberikan hadiah istimewa."

Disodorkan ponselnya pada Gaara yang seketika membelalakkan matanya saat melihat apa yang ada disana.

Neji menyeringai mendapati reaksi rekan-rekannya yang sangat terkejut.

"I...Ini..." ucap Naruto tertahan.

"Ya. Ini bekas darah."

.

**TBC...**

.

Bagaimana?

Setelah sekian lama, dan seperti ini lah lanjutannya.

Sierra butuh Review untuk menyemangati Sierra meneruskan fic ini.

Arigatou minna...


	11. Chapter 11

Desclaimer :

Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

Jinchuuriki Detective © Sierra

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, dll..

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

Gaara terus memperhatikan selembar kertas yang dipegangnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia mendapat kertas itu. Kertas yang dipegangnya itu merupakan hasil dari penyelidikan sidik jari yang ia lakukan kemarin.

Semakin dia berpikir lebih jauh dan lebih dalam, membuatnya semakin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Ada yang salah disini," gumamnya pelan dan terus memperhatikan lembaran kertas dengan gambar yang meyerupai tombol lampu itu.

Dilemparkannya kertas itu ke meja dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan mulai kembali berpikir keras.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian pemuda bermata emerald itu ke arah pintu dan melihat sosok tampan Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di depannya, mengambil kertas yang sedari tadi membuatnya bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hasil sidik jari kemarin," jawab Gaara singkat.

Gaara terus memperhatikan Sasuke hingga sebuah seringaian muncul saat melihat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan langsung menatap Gaara bingung.

"Kau menemukan masalahnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Jadi ini benar-benar masalahnya?" ujar Sasuke yang malah membalikkan pertanyaan Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kita tahu kalau hampir seluruh penghuni rumah ini menyentuh tombol lampu itu. Kecuali Sasori. Tapi sidik jari Arashi untuk yang terakhir kali itu membuatku bingung," ujar Gaara.

"Apa mungkin ini terbalik, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke yang membalik kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku sudah memberi tanda untuk bagian menghidupkan dan mematikan lampu," serunya gusar dan merebut kertas dari tangan Sasuke

"Hasil ini didapat untuk berapa lama?"

"Tiga hari sebelum kematian Arashi hingga kemarin. Semua yang menyentuh tombol lampu pada hari itu tertera jelas disini."

"Dari yang paling pudar dan hampir hilang berarti tiga hari sebelum kematian Arashi ada Ten-Ten yang mengihdupkan lampu lalu dimatikan oleh Deidara, kemudian Arashi, Deidara. Dan pada saat kematian Arashi ada Ino-hidup Karin-mati dan... Arashi, terakhir pada hari itu Karin." gumam Sasuke yang membaca hasil tes sidik jari tersebut.

"Kau tentu tahu kejanggalan apa yang terjadi, kan?" tanya Gaara retoris.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hasil ini menunjukkan terakhir kali Arashi menyentuhnya adalah untuk menghidupkan lampu, bukan mematikan lampu. Berarti lampu dalam keadaan hidup, tapi..."

"Sasori bilang lampu dalam keadaan mati saat dia pulang, dan berarti Karin yang menghidupkan lampu lagi ketika dia sampai bersama Ino. Jadi bagaimana lampu bisa dalam keadaan mati kalau tidak ada yang mematikan? Dan disini tidak ada sidik jari yang memperlihatkan seseorang mematikan lampu."

Gaara kembali menyenderkan punggungnya. Dipijitnya pelipisnya yang terasa sakit karena memikirkan ini.

"Ada yang memancingnya keluar kamar. Otomatis Arashi akan menghidupkan lampu ketika ada tamu, kan?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam, "Aku tahu itu! Yang aku pikirkan bagaimana lampu ini bisa mati kalau tak ada yang mematikannya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tenanglah. Hari ini kesempatan kita menggeledah rumah ini, kan? Kita akan dapat petunjuk," ujar Sasuke santai, walau kenyataannya hatinya tidak santai sama sekali.

Terdapat banyak pertanyaan di otak Sasuke kali ini.

Semakin dia berpikir, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin bertambah.

Sasuke memang memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Tapi pertanyaan itu semakin berkembang setiap saat, seperti saat dia berpikir untuk apa Arashi menghidupkan lampu jika dirinya sudah bersantai di dalam kamar?

Kemungkinan pelaku memancingnya dan berpura-pura menjadi seorang tamu. Tentu Arashi akan menghidupkan lampu jika ada tamu yang datang, kan?

Lalu pertanyaan itu berubah menjadi, siapa tamu yang datang?

Ini benar-benar menyulitkan. Siapa saja tamu itu, dialah pelakunya.

Dan pertanyaan itu bertambah, bagaimana cara pelaku memancing Arashi keluar?

Mengetuk pintu? Apa mungkin mengetuk pintu bisa terdengar hingga kamarnya yang ada di lantai 3?

Tentu tidak mungkin.

Bel?

Setahu Sasuke rumah ini tidak memiliki bel. Lagipula kalau itu penghuni rumah ini, mereka pasti memiliki kunci cadangan masing-masing.

Lalu?

Sasuke tersentak dan menyadari satu hal.

Dia melihat Gaara yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan buru-buru.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Gaara hampir keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ponsel, Sasuke. Petunjuknya ada di ponsel Arashi!"

Sasuke terhenyak.

Ponsel?

Itulah satu hal yang disadari Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi," ujar Ten-Ten yang tengah menggendong tas ranselnya.

"Kalian jaga rumah baik-baik ya," sambung Deidara yang sudah bersiap di depan pintu.

"Kalian semua hati-hati dijalan. Jaga diri baik-baik," teriak Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian penghuni asrama yang akan melakukan kegiatan camp dari universitas mereka.

"Daaa..."

Naruto menutup pintu asrama dan kembali menuju kamarnya bersama yang lain.

"Mereka sudah pergi, Naruto?"

Naruto terhenti saat berpapasan dengan Gaara yang tengah menuruni tangga. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di bibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasame?" tanya Sakura yang datang dari arah dapur menginterupsi mereka.

Naruto memegang dagunya, "Ah iya. Bagaimana dengan dia ya?"

Ketiganya menoleh saat melihat Sasame yang menuruni tangga dengan membawa sebuah koper.

"Kau mau kemana Sasame?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik ke kopernya.

"Ah, aku ingin pulang ke Konoha. Aku dapat kabar kalau Jiisan sedang sakit. Aku harus melihatnya."

Gaara yang masih berdiri di tangga membantu Sasame membawakan kopernya yang terlihat berat itu.

"Ah, terimakasih," ucap Sasame yang sedikit malu.

"Hn."

"Lalu dengan apa kau akan pulang, Sasame?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan berjalan ke pedesaan dan mencari kendaraan disana."

"APA? Jalan ke pedesaan? Itu kan jauh sekali, Sasame," teriak Naruto histeris.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Gaara yang membuat Sasame blushing.

"Ti-tidak perlu."

Sakura melangkah maju dan merangkul Sasame, "Sudahlah, kau tak perlu malu. Jarang-jarang orang seperti Gaara menawarkan bantuannya lho," goda Sakura yang makin membuat wajah Sasame memerah. Gadis itu pun menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa di tempatnya, "Nee-chan, kau tidak cemburu Gaara-nii bersama gadis lain, eh?"

Seringaian di bibir Sakura hilang seketika mendengar ucapan dari Naruto dan menatap tajam adiknya itu. Urat-urat sudah mulai bermunculan di sudut dahi Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa, NA-RU-TO?"

Tawa dan senyum Naruto pun ikut menghilang seketika, "I...itu...Nee-chan, aku hanya bercanda."

Naruto langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Gaara.

"Ck, hentikan kalian berdua. Cepat kembali bertugas!" ujar Gaara yang membuat Naruto memajukkan bibirnya.

"Iya iya."

Naruto menaiki tangga dan diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan gadis dibawah umur, Gaara," bisik Sakura dengan seringainya lagi dan langsung berlari sebelum Gaara murka.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven itu memandangi sebuah ruangan dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Dia sebenarnya tidak betah berada diruang berdebu karena sudah tidak dihuni ini.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Neji yang bersandar di kusen pintu.

"Menurutmu?"

Neji mendengus kesal, "Aku ingin menggeledah kamar ini."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu carikan aku ponsel milik Arashi," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar berdebu itu.

"Hei, kau tak mau membantuku?" teriak Neji.

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Neji kembali mendengus kesal. Diedarkan maniknya keseluruh ruangan.

"Baiklah... apa yang akan aku dapatkan disini?"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tatapan kosong.

Tidak! Pikirannya sama sekali tidak kosong. Melainkan penuh dengan berbagai hal yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Dilangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar dan mengambil berkas hasil penyelidikan kasus Arashi dari kepolisian Iwa.

Dibacanya lembar pertama yang berisi detail terjadinya kecelakaan, daftar barang bukti milik Arashi dan daftar nama-nama polisi yang menangani.

Wakil kepala kepolisian Iwa: Mizuki

Kening Sasuke berkerut, "Jadi dia hanya wakil kepala."

Sasuke meletakkan lembar tadi di sampingnya dan membaca lembar berikutnya yang merupakan biodata Arashi.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian. Masuklah Naruto yang langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Apa itu, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang ikut melihat kertas yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Kau kan bisa melihatnya sendiri, Dobe," ketus Sasuke.

Naruto mencibir, "Tinggal bilang saja kan tidak susah."

"Hn."

Dua huruf mematikan milik sang Uchiha membuat Naruto sangat ingin menggaruk wajahnya.

"Tunggu... disini tertulis Arashi pernah dituduh melakukan pembunuhan dan hampir menjadi tersangka," gumam Sasuke.

"APA?" teriak Naruto tidak yakin.

"Kurasa pendengaranmu itu masih bagus, Dobe."

"Aku kan hanya memastikan, Teme!"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa gemas melihatnya. Namun langsung ditepisnya pemikiran itu.

"Itu sekitar 2 tahun lalu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasame pernah bilang padaku kalau Arashi memutuskan pindah kesini karena ada masalah dengan keluarganya. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud!"

"Hm... Ya mungkin saja."

"Kita harus mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang hal ini."

"Itu kan tugasmu, Dobe."

"Ck! Iya iya tugasku!" gerutu Natuto kesal.

Gaara memasuki kamar dan mengambil tempat di sebrang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ah sudah kembali, Gaara-nii... Bagaimana dengan kencanmu?"

Naruto langsung memamerkan deretan giginya saat Gaara menatapnya tajam.

"Diam, Naruto!"

"Kencan apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Hihihi rahasia," jawab Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Sasame ke terminal. Naruto berlebihan," ujar Gaara melakukan pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, Gaara-nii."

Naruto langsung memasang ekspresi melasnya. Gadis itu sangat tau kalau Gaara selalu lemah dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu dan tidak akan bisa melawannya lagi.

Dan benar saja, cengiran Naruto langsung berkembang saat Gaara menghela napas.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya," sela Sasuke.

"Aish, diam kau, Teme!"

"Kalian carilah informasi lain. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar," ujar Gaara yang kini berjalan ke kasurnya dan membaringkan dirinya disana.

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto untuk keluar.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang tengah serius menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatannya. Sasuke duduk disebrang Sakura dan langsung memejamkan matanya, sementara Naruto duduk disamping Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis, Nee-chan?"

Sakura menoleh sekilas pada Naruto, "Hasil penyelidikan yang kita dapat."

Naruto hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk hurup O.

"Dimana Neji dan Gaara?" tanya Sakura yang menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Neji-nii aku tidak tau. Kalau Gaara-nii sedang istirahat di kamar."

"Sempat-sempatnya dia istirahat disaat seperti ini."

"Tak apa, Nee-chan. Gaara-nii terlihat sangat lelah. Aku jadi kasihan."

"Begitu..."

Dan Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya dan Naruto yang juga ikut terdiam membuat suasana sangat sunyi. Hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga yang kini ikut bergabung dengan ketiganya dan menyamankan diri di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa diam begini?" tanya Neji yang heran karena baru kali ini Jinchuuriki Detective tidak ribut.

"Aku sedang sibuk," jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga," Naruto ikut menanggapi.

"Hn."

Neji mengerlingkan matanya mendengar jawaban dengan dua huruf itu, "Aku tak butuh jawabanmu, Sasuke."

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya.

"Menggeledah kamar Arashi dan aku menemukan ini."

Neji meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas dan koran yang terlihat usang. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke memfokuskan diri pada barang bawaan Neji.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Artikel tentang kejadian sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Ah! Jangan-jangan..." Naruto menggantungkan jawabannya.

"Apa kau sudah tau, Naruto?" selidik Neji yang membuat gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Baru saja aku membahasnya dengan Sasuke."

"Hei, aku tidak mengerti... Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Dimana Gaara? Aku tidak mungkin memulai tanpanya," tanya Neji.

"Gaara-nii sedang istirahat."

"Kalau begitu akan kupanggilkan," ujar Sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nee-chan... Sebaiknya jangan diganggu," cegah Naruto.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Gaara itu ketua sudah seharusnya dia selalu siap," ujar Neji yang kini mencubit pipi Naruto yang kini tengah cemberut.

Sakura pun kini memasuki kamar untuk memanggil Gaara.

Sasuke yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan keributan didepannya, mengambil kertas yang dibawa oleh Neji dan membacanya.

"Hei Teme kau curang! Jangan mencuri start!" teriak Naruto sewot.

"Kita tidak sedang balapan," tanggap Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau bisa bodoh juga, Sasuke," celetuk Neji yang membuat Naruto tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

Dan dengan seketika sebuah bantal kursi melayang tepat ke wajah Neji.

"Kalian ribut sekali," sela Sakura yang keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Gaara dan kini kembali duduk di samping Naruto.

Sementara Gaara mengambil posisi disamping Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak ribut bukan Jinchuuriki Detective namanya," seru Naruto bangga dan langsung ber-high five-ria dengan Neji.

"Baiklah sekarang serius. Ada informasi apa, Neji?" tanya Gaara yang membuat suasana kembali tenang.

Neji berdehem sebelum memulai, "Aku menemukan artikel yang dipegang Sasuke saat menggeledah kamar Arashi."

Gaara terlihat melirik Sasuke yang masih asik membaca.

"Artikel itu berasal dari koran dan majalah 2 tahun lalu. Berisi tentang kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan Arashi."

Sakura terlihat sedikit kaget, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Karena Naruto dan Sasuke telah mengetahuinya sehingga mereka berdua tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Arashi tertuduh sebagai pelaku karena semua fakta memang mengarah kepadanya dan alibinya yang tidaklah kuat. Tapi dia berhasil terbebas dari tuduhan berkat pengakuan seseorang yang memguatkan alibinya saat itu juga."

Neji menghela nafas sejenak, "Polisi hanya memfokuskan pelaku pada Arashi sehingga saat Arashi dinyatakan tidak bersalah membuat kasus pembunuhan itu ditutup dan tidak diketahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya."

"Benar-benar kinerja yang payah," sahut Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Aku heran kenapa polisi selalu tidak profesional dalam bekerja," Naruto ikut menanggapi.

"Tidak selalu, Naruto. Kita kenal seseorang yang sangat profesional," sambung Sakura.

"Shika-nii jangan dimasukkan dalam hitungan dong, Nee-chan!" gerutu Naruto.

"Ya ya baiklah, imouto."

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada, "Jadi kemungkinan pelaku yang membunuh Arashi sekarang ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 2 tahun silam."

Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar menohok anggota Jinchuuriki Detective yang lain.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, Sasuke? Kita belum tahu kepastiannya," protes Neji.

"Menurutku perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya," tutur Gaara yang membuat Neji kembali bungkam.

"Satu hal yang terpikir olehku adalah pelaku mungkin kerabat korban dan memang sangat mencurigai Arashi. Saat Arashi dinyatakan bebas, pelaku tidak terima sehingga membalaskan dendamnya dengan membunuh Arashi."

Sebuah analisis yang sangat cepat dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa diterima," jawab Gaara, "Setelah beberapa hari ini, penyelidikan kita mengalami kemajuan. Ada beberapa hal yang akan kusampaikan disini dan hal ini akan menjadi fokus penyelidikan kita."

Gaara terdiam dan memperhatikan ekspresi serius dari rekan-rekannya itu.

"Pertama, kita harus mendapatkan ponsel Arashi, bagaimanapun caranya. Kedua, dapatkan hasil otopsi dari Dokter Kabuto. Ketiga, selidiki lebih dalam dari barang bukti yang kita dapatkan. Ini tentang bekas darah dan vas bunga juga lampu. Keempat, cari tahu siapa pemilik kamar yang kita tempati. Dan terakhir... Kita masih memiliki Sai. Mengerti?"

Keempat anggota lain serempak menggangguk menanggapi ucapan dari ketua mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sierra minta maaf karena telah menelantarkan fanfic ini.

Sebenernya udah hampir menyerah tapi karena merasa sangat bersalah jadi Sierra lanjutkan fanfic ini.

Makasih untuk yang setia nunggu kelanjutannya. Dan inilah lanjutannya, semoga puas :D

Jangan lupa Review ya untuk menambah semangat Sierra melanjutkan Jinchuuriki Detective^^

No Sillet Reader, OK?

Terimakasih untuk yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya:

Axa Alisson Ganger, Rein-chan, PutriNarufujoshi, Shizura-Chan, anzen

naDei, yamashita, BakaFujo, Anaatha Namikaze, Namy Alice, Aurora Borealix

BakaFujo, fania, Naoru Hasayaka, Guest, Rei-chan, Haru'uchiha'chan

salaas ku do, LavenderLYN-chan, Aya Akita, Me, Yashina Uzumaki


	12. Chapter 12

**Jinchuuriki Detective **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Desclaimer :<p>

Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

Jinchuuriki Detective © Sierra

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, dll..

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan Jinchuuriki Detective beberapa saat lalu, Gaara memberi waktu istirahat selama dua jam yang kini digunakan Sakura untuk menyiapkan makan malam, sementara di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur terlihat Gaara tengah menikmati kopinya dan Naruto membaringkan setengah badannya di meja makan. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, Sasuke dan Neji membaringkan badan di sofa ruang keluarga.

Sakura mendengus, "Tidak bisakah kalian membantuku?"

"Kalau aku yang bantu akan semakin berantakan, Nee-chan," jawab Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ya, benar. Aku tidak mau lagi makan racun buatan Naruto," ucap Gaara ikut menimpali membuat gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya cemberut.

"Salah sendiri memaksaku memasak," balas Naruto membela diri.

"Seharusnya kau mengajarinya masak, Sakura."

Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar keributan dua kakak beradik itu.

"Naruto, tugasmu kuhentikan," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa, Nii-san?"

"Kurasa saat ini sudah mulai berbahaya. Jadi jangan dekati siapapun lagi dan hati-hati dalam berbicara. Jangan keluarkan sepatah katapun tentang fakta yang kita dapat ke orang lain. Siapapun termasuk Sasori!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah."

Sakura menginterupsi perbincangan keduanya dengan menata setiap makanan di atas meja.

"Naruto, panggilkan Sasuke dan Neji," ujar Sakura yang membuat gadis itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

Sakura langsung mengambil tempat di sebrang Gaara, "Berbahaya? Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Hanya firasatku saja."

Sakura mengerti, sesuatu yang dirasakan Gaara hampir 90 persen benar. Jadi siapapun yang telah mengenal sosok Gaara tidak akan pernah membantah perkataannya itu.

Naruto kembali ke ruang makan dan duduk disamping Sakura, diikuti oleh dua pemuda tampan yang mengambil tempat masing-masing.

Sakura dengan sigap membagikan nasi juga lauknya pada yang lain.

"Terimakasih, Kaa-chan..." ledek Naruto yang baru saja memdapat nasi dari Sakura.

"Aku bukan ibumu, Naruto."

"Kau ibu kami semua, Sakura," timpal Neji yang membuat Sakura hampir menjitaknya dengan sendok.

"Ck, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan supnya. Aku sengaja membuat sup agar kesehatan kalian tetap terjaga."

"Baik, Kaa-san."

Naji dan Gaara mencoba menahan senyum mereka. Lain dengan Naruto yang hampir menyemburkan nasi dalam mulutnya saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke lah yang membalas ocehan Sakura.

"Aku akan memasak kepalamu sepulang dari sini, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Naruto langsung memegangi tangan Sakura yang baru saja ingin melempar mangkuk sup ke wajah tampan milik Uchiha itu.

"Nee-chan tenanglah... Nanti kita masak Sasu-teme bersama di rumah."

"Jangan berisik, nanti kita dihantui arwah Arashi."

Perkataan Gaara membuat Naruto melotot, "Gaara-nii! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

"Mungkin perasaanku saja, tapi seperti ada yang mengawasi kita saat ini."

"GAARA-NII!"

Kali ini gantian Sakura yang menahan Naruto agar tidak melempari Gaara dengan piring.

.

.

.

Jam tua di dinding berdentang sebanyak delapan kali, membuat seorang pemuda berambut raven melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya dan menghela nafas. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu dirinya menyamankan diri di sofa yang berada di kamarnya dengan segala pemikiran yang membuat otaknya terus bekerja.

Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya harus berpikir sekeras ini. Diambilnya selembar kertas yang telah usang dari atas meja. Kertas yang berisi berita dua tahun lalu.

"Sasuke..."

Panggilan itu sukses membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya selama lima tahun terakhir. Seseorang yang merupakan ketua dari Jinchuuriki Detective.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di seberang Sasuke dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Apa mungkin kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi pada saat itu?"

Sasuke menatap lekat pada Gaara selama beberapa detik kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Itu yang sedang kupikirkan."

Gaara ikut menghembuskan nafasnya, "Maaf, tapi aku akan mencari tahu tentang itu."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Seperti katamu, kita tak mementingkan urusan tali persaudaraan saat penyelidikan."

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sejak kapan aku harus memberitahumu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Cih."

Gaara mendengus geli, "Istirahatlah, kau terlihat lelah."

"Aku tak butuh perhatianmu," ketus Sasuke seraya bangkit menuju kasurnya.

"Ya, kau hanya butuh perhatian Naruto."

Gaara menyeringai puas dan sebuah bantal langsung mendarat di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh di kasurnya sementara Gaara melihat artikel yang tergeletak di meja. Matanya tertuju pada sebaris kalimat, "Berhasil terbebas dari tuduhan berkat pengakuan seseorang yang menguatkan alibinya," gumam Gaara, "Seseorang..."

Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang.

"Shikamaru..." sahut Gaara saat panggilan tersambung dan melangkah keluar kamar dengan tangannya yang tak lupa untuk merapatkan pintu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita reka ulang?" usul Sakura yang kini melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Apa maksudnya, Nee-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya dan membalik beberapa lembar, "Reka ulang kejadian pembunuhan..." gumam Sakura yang masih terus memerhatikan tulisannya.

"Waktunya pas..." sahut pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir itu membuat Sakura dan Naruto melirik jam tangannya masing-masing.

Sakura mengangguk dan meneluarkan ponselnya. Diputarnya sebuah musik dengan volume paling tinggi lalu meletakkannya di atas kasur.

"Ayo," ajaknya sebelum melangkah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar milik Arashi diikuti oleh Naruto dan Neji.

"Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan saat reka ulang nanti?" tanya Naruto saat mereka tengah menuruni tangga.

"Sedikit banyak kita punya bayangan apa yang sudah dilakukan pelaku terhadap korban, Naruto," jelas Sakura yang kini menoleh ke sebuah ruang keluarga di depan kamar yang mereka tumpangi.

Disana berdiri seorang Sabaku Gaara yang tengah berbincang melalui peonselnya.

"Gaara-nii terlihat serius sekali," komentar Naruto.

"Memang kapan dia tidak terlihat serius?" sahut Neji yang membuat kedua gadis itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkah mereka hingga terhenti di depan pintu.

"Naruto kau jadi Arashi dan Neji jadi pelaku, biar aku yang mengarahkan."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi pelaku, Sakura?" protes Neji.

"Sudah ikuti saja kata-kataku!"

Neji langsung terdiam saat Sakura menatapnya tajam. Dia sungguh masih menyayangi nyawanya.

Sakura mematikan lampu secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Naruto menjerit, "Huwaaaaaaaaa..."

Neji langsung membekap mulut adiknya itu, "Berisik Naruto, Sakura hanya mematikannya. Aku akan keluar sekarang." Dilepaskannya bekapan dari mulut Naruto dan membuka pintu, melangkahkan kakinya keluar hingga pintu kembali ditutup oleh Sakura.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar ketukan dari luar.

"Nah Naruto sekarang kau hidupkan lampu dan mulai jalankan peranmu," perintah Sakura yang membuat gadis itu mengangguk dan mulai menghidupkan lampu lalu membuka pintu kembali.

Naruto tersenyum kali ini menyambut sang 'tamu'

"Selamat datang. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Naruto ramah, "Ayo masuk..."

Naruto mempersilahkan tamunya untuk memasuki ruang tamu dan kini keduanya duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Neji yang berperan menjadi sang tamu.

Naruto meletakkan punggung tangannya pada keningnya sendiri, "Aku sedang demam dan tidak bisa ikut ke festival. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik," balas Neji singkat.

"Aku buatkan minuman dulu untukmu," Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya namun dicegah oleh Neji.

"Biar aku buatkan minuman yang bisa menurunkan demammu," ujar Neji dan langsung melangkah ke dapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian.

Naruto langsung meminumnya dan kini dia beranjak pergi, membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Neji dan Sakura langsung mengikuti Naruto dan ketiganya berhenti tepat di bawah tangga. Mereka mendengar sebuah lagu dari lantai atas, membuat keduanya segera memahami situasi.

"Mungkin sempat terjadi pertengkaran disini dan melukai korban," gumam Sakura yang membuat Neji kini mendekat ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto terduduk di lantai.

"Kau... memberikan sesuatu pada minuman itu," ujar Naruto yang membuat Sakura serta Neji menatap heran ke arahnya.

Sakura dengan cepat memeriksa catatannya dan melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah penggaris plastik dengan panjang sekitar tiga puluh centimeter di dekat lemari dan langsung memberikannya pada Neji yang kini mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan penggaris tersebut.

Naruto menangkis penggaris tersebut dengan telapak tangannya dan menendang perut Neji hingga pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang. Penggaris yang dipegangnya terjatuh membuat Naruto mengambilnya dan balas menyerang Neji.

Neji reflek menangkis serangan Naruto dengan telapak tangannya namun Naruto beralih menggoreskan penggaris pada pipi Neji membuatnya harus menepis tangan Naruto hingga terjatuh.

Sakura memberikan sebuah botol plastik pada Neji yang kini digunakannya untuk memukul kepala Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto pun berbaring di lantai namun tak lama gadis itu kembali berdiri dan kini berjalan ke sebuah lorong di bawah tangga dan kembali berbaring disana.

Sakura menatap horor pada Naruto dan kini mengalihkan tatapan pada Neji hingga tatapan keduanya beralih pada Gaara yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Gaara yang kini telah berdiri dihadapan Neji dan Sakura.

Sakura menunjuk ke arah lorong di bawah tangga, "Naruto..." bisiknya membuat Gaara memutar badannya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya dan langsung berlari mendakati Naruto.

Diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu dan menyandarkannya ke dinding. Ditatapnya mata biru langit milik Naruto yang membuat Gaara tercekat.

Gaara menutup kedua mata Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. Sakura dan Neji berlari menghampiri membuat Gaara menoleh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentak Gaara yang jarang sekali dia lakukan membuat Sakura terpaku ditempatnya dengan menahan rasa kagetnya.

Tangan Naruto perlahan terangkat dan menyingkirkan tangan Gaara. Dikerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Nii-chan?"

Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Sakura dan Neji, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke saat dirinya dipaksa bangun padahal baru setengah jam dia bisa tertidur dan sekarang harus disuruh menjaga Naruto yang kini tertidur dan dibaringkan di kasurnya.

Matanya melirik ke arah Gaara yang terduduk di sofa dengan memijat pelipisnya sendiri dan Sakura dan Neji yang duduk di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Ini salahku," lirih Sakura yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ketiganya dan mengambil tempat di samping Gaara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kami melakukan reka ulang pembunuhan," jawab Neji, "dan Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, "Maksudnya?"

"Arashi mengambil alih kesadarannya."

Ucapan Gaara membuat Sasuke tercekat dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang tengah tertidur.

"Ini salahku, aku yang mengusulkannya," lirih Sakura.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Sudahlah, maafkan aku membantak kalian tadi." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Gaara membentak kalian?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mungkin karena dia khawatir dan karena dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain," Neji menepuk pelan bahu Sakura, "Sudahlah Sakura, jangan dipikirkan..."

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya si dobe itu bisa kehilangan kesadarannya?" Sasuke menyela.

"Hmm... mungkin sejak lampu dimatikan," gumam Sakura, "Setelah itu Naruto menghidupkan lampu dan memulai perannya yang kupikir inisiatifnya sendiri..."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi bukankah sekarang kita sudah tahu bagaimana adegan pembunuhan terjadi?"

Sakura dan Neji sedikit tersentak mengetahui bahwa mereka melupakan fakta itu.

"Tentu saja... Terimakasih untuk Arashi," ujar Sasuke yang kini beranjak mendekati kasur dimana tubuh Naruto berbaring.

Sakura mengeluarkan kembali catatannya dan menuliskan bagaimana jalannya reka ulang tadi hingga membunuh korban. Tangannya terhenti dan diletakkan bolpoinnya di atas catatannya, "Lalu bagaimana kejadian saat Sasori datang?"

Sakura yang menyadari ucapannya langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Neji yang kini menatap Sakura heran.

"Jangan-jangan Sasori lah pelakunya..."

Cklek

Pintu terbuka membuat ketiga orang disana mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku akan ke konoha sekarang untuk memastikan sesuatu. Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja..."

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam pada Gaara, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam Sasuke, Gaara mengambil ranselnya juga kunci mobil milik neji yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas.

"Gaara, ini sudah malam. Kau yakin?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam, "Sasuke aku titip mereka padamu."

Gaara melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Maafkan atas keterlambatan update yang amat sangat /bow 90 derajat/

Fanfic ini sudah memasuki tahap ending jadi mungkin berakhir di chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi.

Jadi bagaimana menurut pendapat minna-san sekalian? :3

Oh iya Sierra bikin cover untuk fanfic ini, kalo on dari pc minna-san bisa lihat :3

Sierra minta review yang banyak supaya bisa mengembalikan semangat menulis Sierra yang sudah menurun drastis ini :(

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang setia menunggu kelanjutannya. Sierra pasti akan lanjutin fanfic ini sampai tamat! Sierra janji ^^

.

.

Inilah balasan Reviewer yang tidak login ya, untuk yang login silahkan lihat Pmnya ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Rein-chan <strong>: Sudah di update, maaf lama ya /bow/ makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**Zen Ikkika **: Hehe makasih ya udah jadi pembaca setia JD ^^ Sierra minta maaf karena updatenya sangat lama /bow/ ditunggu lagi reviewnya~

**Hyull** : Hahaha lucu komennya :D iya nanti disuruh Naruto ngidupin lilinnya biar terang. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Guest** : Makasih reviewnya~ Sudah di update ya^^ maaf lama /bow/

**rin uzumaki **: Makasih reviewnya~ maaf updatenya lama nih /bow/ ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**amour-chan **: hehe makasih~ ini sudah di lanjut ya ^^

**egao-chan **: haha kasih Sierra semangat 100 biar lebih semangat :D sudah dilanjut ya~

**dima ryuekie **: Sai? Hmm bisa jadi :D

**L verenza **: makasih udah dibilang bagus hehe, iya aku juga suka karakter gaara disini ^^ Sudah dilanjut ya~

**Dian** : maafkan diriku karena semangat menulisku hilang /plak/ tenang aja, saya ga akan discontinue fanfic ini ^^ Sudah dilanjut~

**naru-chanTwo **: Makasih~ udah dilanjut ya ^^

**Guest** : hehe makasih ya doanya, Sierra jadi semangat lagi nih :3 maaf karena nelantarin fic ini T_T

**Guest** : sudah dilanjut ya ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Jinchuuriki Detective **

**Chapter 13**

**.**

Desclaimer :

Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

Jinchuuriki Detective ©

Rate : T

Genre : Mystery, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Fem Naru, Typo's, Membingungkan, dll..

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

"APAAAA?" teriakan Naruto menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dalamnya menutup telinga mereka.

Gadis berambut pirang yang tengah terduduk di atas kasur itu langsung melompat ke balik tubuh pemuda Uchiha yang saat itu berada di sebelahnya.

"B-bagaimana mungkin Arashi bisa merasuki tubuhku?" tanya Naruto sedikit gemetar.

Ia memang paling takut dengan hal mistis seperti itu dan baru saja Sakura dan Neji memberi tahunya tentang kejadian semalam.

"Tapi Naruto, kau benar-benar membantu dalam penyelidikan..." ucap Sakura yang kini memperhatikan catatannya dengan seksama.

Naruto sendiri masih melihat-lihat ke kanan dan kirinya memastikan tak ada 'sesuatu' di sekitarnya.

"Ck, berhenti berpikiran aneh-aneh. Ini sudah pagi, Dobe," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya membuat gadis itu memajukan bibirnya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sakura yang terlihat serius dan Neji yang sepertinya tengah berpikir dengan memjamkan matanya.

Naruto pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, "Oh ya, dimana Gaara-nii? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Gaara sedang ke konoha," balas Neji yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Apaaa?"

Naruto langsung berlari ke kasur yang semalam ditempatinya dan langsung menyambar ponselnya. Jemarinya dengan cepat memencet tombol dial hingga nada tunggu terdengar dan suara seseorang diseberang sana menyahut.

"Gaara-niiiiiiiiii" teriak Naruto saat itu juga, "Kenapa pergi ke konoha? Kenapa pergi sendirian? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" cecar Naruto.

Sakura dan Neji yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala sementara Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Neji dengan wajah cemberutnya lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Neji yang malah memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Neji.

"Gara-nii ingin bicara."

Neji mengambil ponsel Naruto dan menempelkan pada telinganya hingga beberapa detik kemudiaan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras dan memerah.

"Gaara! Kau gila!" teriak Neji membuat yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Neji mematikan sambungan dan melempar ponsel dengan asal ke atas meja.

"Ponselkuuuu!" teriak Naruto histeris melihat ponselnya yang dilempar begitu saja.

Neji hanya memijit pelipisnya, "Gaara menghancurkan mobilku."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Neji melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Ia menabrak pembatas jalan semalam."

Sakura tertegun, "Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Gaara?"

"Gaara baik-baik saja, hanya mobilku yang terluka parah."

"Dasar bodoh," rutuk Sasuke pelan.

Tiba-tiba handphone Naruto kembali berdering membuat si empunya langsung mangambilnya dan melihat nama si pemanggil. Mata safir Naruto bergerak melihat satu persatu rekannya sebelum menerima panggilan dan mengaktifkan tombol loudspeaker.

"_Aku tahu kalian merindukanku..."_ sahut suara diseberang sana membuat Sasuke berdecih dan Sakura terkekeh geli.

Siapa sangka si pemilik nama Sabaku Gaara bisa melontarkan guyonan seperti itu?

Neji mendengus, "Tidak setelah kau menghancurkan mobilku, Gaara."

"_Tenang saja. Aku sudah memasukkannya ke rumah sakit ternama di Konoha."_

Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama tertawa kali ini.

Terdengar suara dehaman dari seberang sana membuat keempat anggota Jinchuuriki Detective menyadari kalau Gaara mulai fokus.

"_Aku mendapat beberapa informasi disini dan mungkin akan kembali ke Iwa sekitar sore nanti. Kalian selidikilah lebih lanjut apabila ada barang bukti lainnya dapat ditemukan. Dan Naruto..."_

Gaara menghentikkan ucapannya membuat suasana kamar menjadi hening seketika. Naruto menelan ludah menanti ucapan Gaara selanjutnya.

Gaara menghela nafas membuat Naruto semakin menciut di samping tubuh Sasuke.

"_Kau harus fokus Naruto. Jangan berpikiran kosong ataupun melamun. Pastikan kau tidak sendirian selama aku tak ada,"_ tegas Gaara membuat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya walau tak dapat dilihat oleh ketua Jinchuuriki Detective itu.

"Aku mengerti, Gaara-nii," ucapnya pelan karena merasa bersalah membuat Gaara dan yang lain khawatir.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto, "Aku pasti akan menjaganya," ucapnya singkat namun dapat menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Naruto.

"_Baiklah, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan dengan segera. Selamat bertugas, Jinchuuriki Detective."_

Sebuah nada panggilan telah terputus menandakan berakhirnya percakapan singkat mereka dengan sang ketua. Sasuke pun mengambil alih untuk memimpin rekannya menjalankan penyelidikan ini.

Pemuda berambut raven tersebut melirik arloji di tangannya yang mununjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

"Kita berkumpul kembali untuk memulai penyelidikan hari ini tepat jam 9. Aku harap tidak ada yang terlambat."

Sasuke menutup pembicaraan mereka dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Neji ikut bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Sementara Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan kedua mata yang ia kedip-kedipkan secara cepat. Rupanya gadis berambut pirang itu masih terbuai dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Sakura yang memperhatikan adik kecilnya itu hanya tersenyum.

Ditepuknya pelan kepala Naruto menggunakan kertas catatan yang telah digulung, "Ingat Naruto, jangan melamun!"

Naruto langsung tersadar dan memamerkan cengirannya pada Sakura, "Gomen, Nee-chan," ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil.

"Sana mandi, kau bau," ucap Sakura yang kini menutup hidungnya sendiri.

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar ejekan Sakura dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Sakura tertawa geli dan mengikuti langkah Naruto yang kini berjalan ke kamar mereka berdua untuk mandi. Sakura tak akan lupa pesan Gaara untuk tidak membiarkan adik kecil mereka dalam keadaan sendirian.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 9 semua anggota Jinchuuriki Detective minus Gaara sudah berkumpul kembali dalam keadaan yang lebih rapih.

"Akan kita mulai penyelidikan hari ini. Aku akan membagi menjadi dua tim, pertama aku dan Naruto lalu Sakura dan Neji."

Ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemegang jabatan wakil ketua Jinchuuriki Detective itu.

"Kita fokuskan penyelidikan di lantai dasar. Cari apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk."

Ketiganya kembali mengangguk namun sedetik kemudian mengerutkan kening saat Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku tak terbiasa memimpin penyelidikan. Jadi jalani saja," ucap Sasuke yang kini dihadiahi tawa dari rekannya.

Sakura langsung keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Neji. Begitupun Naruto yang hendak keluar dari ruangan namun langkahnya tertahan saat Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Gadis itu tertegun dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat sementara ia sendiri berusaha menutupi rona merah yang lagi-lagi muncul di pipinya.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa itu Naruto pun tidak mengerti. Namun tatapan itu membuat Naruto sepenuhnya terdiam dan terhipnotis.

"Pastikan kau selalu berada disisiku, Naruto."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari ucapan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak memberi kesempatan karena dia sekarang menarik lengan Naruto keluar dari ruangan. Tak lupa untuk mengunci markas sementara mereka.

Keduanya kini menuruni tangga dalam diam. Hal yang jarang sekali terjadi mengingat setiap hari mereka selalu membuat keributan.

"Teme, kau tidak ingin melepaskkan ini?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan seraya mengangkat tangannya yang masih digandeng oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan meredakan detak jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang.

Kini keduanya telah menginjakkan kaki tepat dimana Arashi terbunuh. Saat itu juga Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan langsung merapatkan tubuh ke pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran saat Naruto beringsut memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku takut," ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar yang menandakan kalau gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan.

Sasuke menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya, "Tenanglah, ada aku disini," ucapnya pelan namun terselip adanya nada kelembutan disana yang membuat Naruto sekarang lebih tenang.

Keduanya berjalan menjauhi tempat itu dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto dan kini mulai memperhatikan tombol saklar lampu.

Naruto berdiri disampingnya memperhatikan hal yang sama, namun itu membuatnya bingung, "Apa ada yang salah dengan saklar lampu itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Gaara menemukan kesalahan pada saklar lampu ini."

Naruto yang masih memperhatikan saklar lampu itu kini memiringkan kepalanya.

Ctek.

Keduanya tertegun saat saklar lampu tiba-tiba seperti di tekan oleh seseorang dan lampu di ruangan menjadi hidup.

Naruto kembali beringsut memeluk Sasuke dari samping, namun otak cerdas sang Uchiha berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Dua buah lembar kertas menjadi fokus perhatian pemuda berambut merah yang kini duduk tenang di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di depan sebuah gedung tinggi yang menjadi pusat telekomunikasi di Jepang.

Di lembar pertama berisi penuh dengan urutan nomor telepon dan beberapa kumpulan pesan-pesan singkat. Sementara di lembar kedua hanya ada dua nomor telepon namun berisi kumpulan angka yang sama.

Matanya kembali memperhatikan deretan angka yang ada di lembar pertama tepat di satu barisan yang menunjukkan waktu dan nomor telepon. Tangan kanannya meraih handphone dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi nomor telepon tadi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya pesan balasan diterimanya dan membuatnya langsung tancap gas menuju alamat yang telah diberikan.

Mobil sport merah itu melaju kencang di jalan yang sedikit lengang. Sudah 30 menit terlewati dan disinilah dia berada sekarang. Berhenti di seberang gedung yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana.

Bola mata senada permata turquoise itu melebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Tangannya kembali menyambar ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan kepada seseorang.

"Kumpulkan semua barang bukti. Aku akan sampai di Iwa dalam 3 jam."

Klik.

Panggilan terputus dan mobil sport merah itu kembali melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

"Ini menarik," gumam Sasuke yang kini berjongkok dengan fokus memperhatikan sebuah 'saklar lampu' yang berada di samping asrama dan tersembunyi di balik semak-semak, "Tapi Sakura telah menyentuhnya..."

Sakura yang disebut malah mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Sakura bisa tolong aku ambilkan lakban?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab ucapan gadis itu.

"Hm, baiklah."

Sakura pun beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke juga Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiam diri.

Pluk.

Naruto tersentak saat lengan Sasuke merangkulnya.

"Jangan melamun, Dobe," ucap Sasuke yang kini mencubit pipi Naruto membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sakit tau! Dan aku tidak melamun," tuturnya kesal sambil mengusap pipinya yang kini memerah.

"Baguslah," gumam Sasuke asal.

"Eum Teme... itu apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto menunjuk sebuah saklar kecil dengan kabel yang menjulur.

Sasuke bangkit sambil menggulung kabel itu perlahan dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang, "Lihat saja."

Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih menggulung kabel itu hingga membawa mereka sampai di depan pintu asrama. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pun Naruto, dan saat itu Sakura datang dengan memberikan lakban yang diminta Sasuke.

Sasuke menyobek lakban berwarna hitan itu dan menempelkan pada saklar yang ada ditangannya, hanya pada bagian depan saklar yang ia tempelkan dengan lakban.

"Perhatikan," ucap Sasuke yang kini memencet saklar itu dan kini terdengar bunyi cklek dari arah lain juga hidupnya lampu di ruang tamu.

Hal itu membuat Naruto juga Sakura tertegun di tempatnya.

"Dan lihat hasil yang kutemukan," ucap seseorang dari arah belakang yang membuat ketiganya menoleh melihat Neji yang menggunakan sarung tangan dengan menenteng sebuah vas bunga di tangan kanannya dan plastik bening berisi sarung tangan di tangan kirinya.

Ckit.

Terdengar suara gesekan antara jalan dan ban yang dipaksa berhenti dari sebuah kendaraan beroda empat berwarna merah menyala membuat keempat anggota Jinchuuriki Detective disana mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada seorang bersurai merah yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Gaara-nii!" teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum di tempatnya, sementara Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya dan Sasuke terdiam.

.

.

.

Kelima anggota Jinchuuriki Detective kembali berkumpul di dalam markas sementara mereka.

"Jadi apa yang kalian dapat?" tanya Gaara membuka diskusi mereka kali ini.

Sakura membuka catatannya, "Sebuah saklar lampu buatan," ucapannya membuat dahi Gaara berkerut.

"Ini masalah sidik jari yang ada pada saklar lampu," terang Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Sakura, "Sebelumnya kita mendapat masalah karena saat terakhir terlihat Arashi menghidupkan lampu dan kemudian Karin kembali menghidupkan lampu dimana seharusnya lampu sudah dalam keadaan hidup."

Keempatnya menyimak ucapan Sasuke, terutama Gaara.

"Dan ternyata pelaku menyiapkan saklar lampu buatan yang terhubung ke saklar lampu sesungguhnya. Jadi pelaku sama sekali tidak menyentuh saklar lampu itu melainkan saklar lampu buatannya sendiri."

Sasuke kini mengangkat sebuah plastik kecil yang telah tertutup rapat berisi lakban, "Kita bisa memeriksa sidik jari disini."

Gaara mengangguk, "Bagus. Lanjutkan, Sakura."

"Neji mendapatkan sebuah vas bunga yang hilang dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah sarung tangan," jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk benda yang dimaksud yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Sangat bagus," sahut Gaara sambil mengangkat vas bunga tersebut.

"Dan terakhir..." Sakura mengangkat sebuah plastik bening yang berisi seperti debu berwarna merah, "bekas darah yang ada di bawah tangga."

Gaara mengangguk, "Dariku..." ia meletakkan dua lembar kertas di atas meja, "Daftar panggilan dan pesan yang masuk pada nomor Arashi yang salah satunya adalah nomor pelaku."

Keempat orang disana dibuat tertegun oleh Gaara dan Sasuke langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dari atas meja.

"Aku menyuruh Neji melacak nomor tersebut dan memberikan alamatnya padaku," Gaara kembali menggantungkan ucapannya dan kini meletakkan dua lembar kertas.

"Yang satu adalah alamat, dan satunya adalah foto dari bangunan yang ada di alamat tersebut."

Sasuke kembali mengambil foto yang diletakkan Gaara, "Ini..."

"Gaara pinjam mobilmu, aku akan membawa barang bukti ini untuk mencari sidik jarinya," ucap Neji yang kini sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

Gaara langsung melemparkan kuncinya yang ditangkap baik oleh Neji, "Jangan hancurkan mobilku. Mobilmu hancur karena remnya blong."

Ucapan Gaara membuat Neji mengerutkan dahinya, "Hey! Sebelum kemari aku sudah memeriksa mobilku dan tak ada apapun yang salah!" protes Neji.

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya dan bersandar pada sofa, "Berarti ada yang sengaja melakukannya."

"Apa mungkin..."

"Sakura, kau ikutlah bersama Neji. Akan berbahaya apabila dia berangkat sendiri," ucap Gaara yang memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Baik."

Sakura dan Neji langsung bergerak meninggalkan ruangan dengan memnyimpan barang bukti dalam tas mereka.

Gaara menghela nafas beranjak mendekat ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menutup kedua mata Naruto dan kini melepaskannya kembali.

"Jangan melamun, Naruto," ucap Gaara yang membuat gadis itu berkedip-kedip lucu dan dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari Sasuke.

"Ah! Sakit, Teme!" rengek Naruto yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Keduanya pun kembali bertengkar satu sama lain membuat Gaara kembali menghela nafas.

Sebuah map disodorkan oleh Gaara kepada Sasuke, "Baca dan simpanlah, ini tentang Itachi. Aku akan mengungkapkannya besok."

Sasuke terdiam dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo minna-san~ Sierra ganti penname, masih pada inget kan? :3

Maaf atas keterlambatan update hehehe.

Dan disini Sierra akan mengumumkan kalau chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir dari Jinchuuriki Detective ^^

Penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya? Silahkan review~ kekeke

* * *

><p>Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya~<p>

Ini balasan review untuk yang tidak login, untuk yang login sudah Sierra kirim melalui PM

**seryl agista** : haha oke *abaikan seryl* xD udah dilanjut nih seryl~

**yakumo**: greget gimana nih? Hehe sudah dilanjut ^^

**Aisanoyuri** : salam kenal juga aisanoyuri~ wah sudah lama sekali ya, saya jadi terharu :') hehe. Sudah dilanjut~

**L** : wah Sierra ga bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang sih, segini gapapa kan? Hehehe makasih udah dikasih udah ngasih nilai 9,9 duuhh *cry a river* oke abaikan :D sudah dilanjut~

**Dian** : Aduh maafkan aku yg masih kurang teliti, makasih udah diingetin hehe.

**Zen Ikkika** : sepertinya memang chapnya yang pendek dan chap ini lebih pendek lagi u,u tapi sudah dilanjut nih~

**Widiyastuti** : ini sudah dilanjut lagi ^^

**Dian**: maaf ya bikin nunggu sampe lumutan, nanti sierra suruh Jinchuuriki Detective bersihin lumutnya deh hehe. Sudah di lanjut ^^


End file.
